


Who kissed who first

by SuperEllen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (mostly) Canon Compliant, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Fake-Dating With Benefits to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Volleyball, graduation party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: Bokuto looked straight at Kuroo's eyes. "I'm sorry bro, I'm running out of time. I owe you a favor" he stated, and after that he grabbed Kuroo's cheeks in his hands and pulled the other boy towards him, crashing their lips together.Bokuto kissed Kuroo to win a challenge. Kuroo kissed him back because why not? It didn’t mean anything for either of them. Bokuto was straight, while Kuroo was interested in Bokuto’s sister. There was no way they could have ever liked each other. Thenwhyexactly couldn’t they stop finding excuses to kiss?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 164
Kudos: 256





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am once again with a new fic. Just like every other chaptered Bokuroo fic I'm posting, this one too is already completed and revised, meaning that I shouldn't have any problems updating regularly. Updates for this one will be twice a week, on Tuesday and Friday.
> 
> Before we start with the story, a few explanations are due.  
> 1\. The story is tagged as "mostly" canon compliant because I wrote it before information regarding Bokuto's siblings was released, so that portion will be different from canon.  
> 2\. The "drinking" tagged will only be in two chapters at the beginning of the story, but I still felt the need to put it as a warning.  
> 3\. The first chapter of this story wasn't supposed to exist. It was supposed to be a paragraph to introduce the situation at the beginning of a chapter that actually immersed the reader inside the story. But as I was writing it got out of hand, so now it's a long introduction that also presents a couple of characters I have created for Bokuto's family, who will be important throughout the entire story.
> 
> Most of the narration will follow Bokuto's point of view, but throughout the story there are also a couple of chapters from Kuroo's pov.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you find any terrible mistakes please let me know and I'll amend them.  
> That said, I'll leave you to the story! :)

The school year was almost over, and for the third-years it was going to be their last. It meant that soon they would have had to say goodbye to their classmates, to their friends. For those who were part of a club, it also meant that they needed to say goodbye to their team, and to all of their rivals. The boys on Fukurodani's volleyball team, however, weren't ready for that. Graduation was just around the corner, and they were feeling bad about the thought of saying goodbye. With the Spring Tournament behind them, there was nothing else they had left to look forward to, except for the graduation ceremony.

"Maybe we should throw a party, after graduation. You know, invite a bunch of people from school, and maybe some other teams? I'm pretty sure that Karasuno will never be able to attend, but Shinzen and Ubugawa might, and Nekoma can come for sure" Komi suggested, as he walked beside his friends with hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"A party? Are you sure about it, Komi-san? It's a huge responsibility, you will have to organize everything... and is there even a location big enough for that?" Akaashi tried to reason with his teammates. He was, however, just a second-year, therefore he couldn't really understand what the third-years were going through at the moment.

That was the moment in which Bokuto, who up until then had been walking in silence with his eyes glued to the ground, felt a burning sensation of people staring at him. He snapped his head up, looking around at his teammates, and he realized that they were indeed all looking in his direction.

"What?" he felt the need to ask, perplexed. None of them talked, but most of them put on devilish expressions, as if they were silently trying to communicate something to him. He wasn't the smartest person on the planet, and outside of a volleyball court he rarely knew how to read a situation, therefore he just stared back, moving his gaze from one teammate to the next, a perplexed expression painted on his face.

The only one who didn't seem to be waiting for him to say something was Akaashi, who looked maybe a little worried. Bokuto really didn't understand what all of that was about, until Konoha finally decided to pitch in. "Bokuto's place is big enough to host the party" the boy stated.

_Oh_. That was what they were all looking for, then. They wanted a place big enough to host the party, and since Bokuto had the biggest house, they all wanted to do it there. Sure, his family had money, and they had a pretty big modern-style house, but what were his parents going to think about the idea of hosting a party?

If they were going to do things big, there was probably going to be alcohol involved, even though they were still all minors and therefore couldn't legally drink. Drunk teens would have destroyed the house, and his parents would have killed him. In addition to that, he couldn't really host a party like that with his parents in the house. They were sophisticate and conservative, they would have never accepted the kind of behavior teens had at parties. He needed to find a solution to that though, and fast, because his teammates seemed to be pretty insistent on the fact that he was supposed to host the party.

Well, maybe it wasn't as impossible as it seemed, after all. His parents weren't the loving and nurturing kind, but they usually never refused him every time he asked for something, so maybe he could have just tried to ask. He was indeed pretty spoiled, even though there was always a limit to what his parents were willing to give him. But if he tried to buy the help of his sisters, he could have accomplished any goal in no time. Yes, that was a good plan indeed. It could have actually worked.

"Yes, let's do it! My place, the day after graduation!" he stated, a determined look on his face. His teammates cheered at that, happy that he had come through for them once again. The only one who didn't seem to be as happy as the others was Akaashi, but he always looked pretty serious after all, so maybe that was just his regular face.

The group's morale was higher when they said goodbye to each other and each of them went their separate ways to get back home. It was only three weeks before graduation, meaning that Bokuto still had plenty of time to organize that party. He just hoped that his friends could help with most of the details, though, because he already had the most difficult task of them all: convincing his parents to let him host it.

***

Bokuto's first step was talking to his sisters. They were both younger than him, but not by much. Asami was in her first year of high school, and she was also a Fukurodani student. Fukurodani Academy was, after all, one of the best private schools in town, which was the reason why the entire family was going to attend that school, whether they wanted it or not. And she was also a pretty good student, therefore she managed to get in based only on her academic merits; not like her brother, who got in because of his volleyball merits and their father's generous donation.

Kaoru was in her second year of middle school, and she played volleyball just like her brother. She was actually a miniature copy of him, just as loud and hyperactive as he was, but without his mood swings. They were the perfect tag team, when it came to getting what they wanted from their parents. When the situation was delicate, however, they still needed Asami's brains in order to put together a good plan to reach their goal. And that was exactly what the situation called for: the three siblings working together in order to receive permission to host the party.

In order to convince his sisters to help, Bokuto had to tell them that they were invited as well. Which, in Asami's case, was true; after all, they were probably going to invite the entire school anyway. But Kaoru was definitely too young to attend such a party, and she was most likely not going to be allowed to. He told her he would have sneaked her in anyway, even though he was pretty sure that his parents would have never allowed him to.

The three of them talked about the party for a couple of days, until they finally decided to approach their parents to ask for their permission. The conversation didn't go their way, though. As soon as the word _party_ was mentioned, the couple put an end to the conversation without wanting to hear anything more about it. They were adamant on maintaining the perfect condition of their house, and that meant that no group of teens was going to desecrate it.

The first attempt was a failure, but not everything was lost. That's because they all noticed how their mother was certain in her replies, but their father was maybe the one they could have worked around. Another week passed, and graduation day was getting closer and closer. They were now less than two whole weeks away from the day the party was supposed to be on, and most of the school already knew about it. The boys on the team were already organizing everything, sending invitations to their friends and spreading the word all around the school. Yet, they still didn't have the right location.

"You have a problem, Kou. The party is the biggest news in the whole school, my entire class is talking about that and nothing else. It seems that for now at least 300 people have confirmed that they will be attending. Will we even be able to fit all those people in our house?" Asami informed her brother as they walked back home from school together. Now that the last volleyball tournament of the year was over, he didn't have club activities to attend anymore. Sure, he still practiced with his team at least a couple of times a week, but they weren't playing every day anymore, so on most days he went back home from school together with his sister.

"I didn't think that Konoha and Komi were that good at advertising the party. I also heard that some players in our friendly rival schools will be coming, but at this point I think that there's too many people. Maybe we should make it an invitation only party? You know, where we distribute actual invitation cards in a limited number and only people with them can enter?" Bokuto tried to reason, making a huge effort. His face was contracted in a pained expression, just like every time he tried to concentrate too much on something, and his sister found it funny, considering that she giggled.

"That might actually be a good idea" she stated though, probably surprised by the fact that he'd been able to come up with it. "The important thing is that we don't give out too many of those invitations, or it would be pointless" she informed him.

He massaged his chin, lost in thought. "Maybe we can do around 200?" he asked, looking for his sister's confirmation.

The girl, however, shook her head. "Too many. I'd say 100 total. After all I'm pretty sure that someone will still manage to sneak in anyway. So I think that would be fine. And if the weather is good, we can do the party in the garden, so people won't be destroying our house" she suggested, and her brother nodded at that. It was indeed a pretty great idea. Bokuto knew that asking for his sister's help was going to be the best idea he'd ever had.

They still had to convince their parents, however, and that was going to be the most difficult part of all. "Do you think that mom will be more inclined to let us host the party if we do it outside?" he tried to ask, hoping to receive an affirmative answer.

Asami nodded beside him. "Yes, I think so. But mom is not the person we need to talk to anyway. I'm pretty sure that dad is the one we can convince. He is a traditionalist after all, and he wants to see you take charge inside the house more than anything. You just need to show him that you're a man, and that hosting that party is exactly what's going to prove it to everyone. He won't refuse you if you put it that way" the girl explained her plan.

Bokuto, however, didn't understand what she was saying. What did it mean that his father was going to allow him to host the party if he used it to demonstrate that he was a man? He _was_ a man, or at least he was going to be one pretty soon. What did he have to demonstrate? Okay, maybe he should have listened to his parents with more attention as they talked about the family traditions. But luckily he had Asami as a sister, and she always knew enough for the both of them.

***

He didn't have the slightest idea of what he was supposed to do with his father, that was the reason why he was ready to let his sister talk in his place. That was, however, the exact opposite of what they needed to accomplish, and Asami explained him that much. It meant that he needed to do the speech himself, and be convincing enough that his father couldn't refuse him. He allowed his sister to write the speech for him, though, he only needed to memorize it. She also thought of a few arguments their father could have made, and prepared answers for those as well. She was indeed the clever one, the sibling who got all of the brains in the family, while the other two only got the brawn.

It took him a couple more days before he was prepared enough to face his father. In the meantime, however, he had informed his teammates about his sister's idea for invitations, and they had come up with interesting plans on how to distribute those invitations throughout the school. Sure, their friends from Nekoma, Shinzen and Ubugawa had all been invited. As for the rest of Fukurodani Academy, they needed to make sure that only those who wanted it the most could attend the party.

Konoha and Komi were the ones who had come up with the selection system. People needed to really _show_ how much they wanted to attend the party. Some people did it by coming to school in regular clothes instead of their school uniform, getting punished by the principal for that. Others just brought presents to the volleyball club, giving the boys any kind of stuff. Some volunteered to procure several of the items that were needed in order to organize the party, meaning that they didn't have to spend a cent on buying any material. A group of students even confirmed that they were bringing their band to play live, which was indeed awesome. The official invitations were going to be over soon, and they still needed to confirm their location though. Everyone knew that the party was going to be at Bokuto's but only the ones who were organizing the party knew that the host was actually struggling with convincing his parents to let him have the house. Not that they cared about it, though: they had given their captain one task alone, and they expected him to come through for them.

Only one week was left at that point, and Bokuto needed to make a move soon, if he wanted to be honored as the one who made the party happen, instead of mocked as the one who failed and made sure that the greatest party in the history of Fukurodani couldn't happen. He still had Asami by his side, even though he knew that at that point he needed to leave Kaoru out of the equation, or she would have only made more of a mess. Especially because, if they wanted to be honest, she would have never been able to attend the party anyway.

The two eldest siblings nodded towards each other in understanding, before they entered their father's study room one evening after dinner was over. Bokuto was walking right in front of his sister, and he had a determined look on his face as he stopped in front of his father's desk. The man only raised his head towards his offspring when he heard his son clear his throat.

"Graduation for a boy my age is a rite of passage into manhood, and it needs to be celebrated accordingly" Bokuto started to say. He wasn't understanding half of the words he was using, but he had memorized the speech his sister had written for him pretty well, so he could still manage to deliver it the right way.

He immediately realized that his words had captured his father's attention, because the man was now looking at him in silence, waiting for him to keep talking. He took a deep breath and resumed his speech, while he felt his sister's hand reach his back for comfort.

He went on with his monologue, speaking of taking responsibility towards his peers and showing them all that they could depend on him. He talked about how hosting an event to celebrate such an important rite of passage into adulthood was the perfect way to demonstrate that he had finally become his own man. He could see that his father seemed to be pleased with his words, even though the man didn't give him a reply right away.

"I'll have to talk about this with your mother, but we'll let you know" the man finally concluded, raising a hand to indicate the door to his children. They both bowed respectfully before they fled the scene.

"I think it went well, don't you?" Bokuto asked towards his sister. Asami hadn't been allowed to talk the whole time, she was there only for moral support after all, but she'd listened to the whole conversation nonetheless. She grinned towards him as a reply, showing him a thumbs up.

Three days before graduation, four days before the date of the party, Bokuto received his answer. His parents were going to leave town with his youngest sister after the graduation ceremony, leaving him and Asami alone for four days. He was allowed to host the party during that time, but at one condition: everything had to be perfectly spotless by the time they got back four days later.

The evening before graduation, Fukurodani's volleyball team met at a café close to their school after the end of all classes, and Bokuto's sister was with them. Together, they all organized the last details of the party. They divided all of the tasks among them, and when they all got home that evening they were ready. Two days, and the greatest party of all times was going to take place.


	2. Party time!

Graduation day went smoothly enough, and in the evening Bokuto's parents left. Kaoru kicked and screamed while being dragged away by her parents, yelling that she wanted to go to the party as well, that Koutarou had promised her, but there was nothing Bokuto could do for her at that point. He just mouthed to her that he was sorry, without even pronouncing those words out loud so that his parents couldn't hear him, while in the meantime Asami assured their mother that he had never made any kind of promise to Kaoru, and that the party was going to be a mature event.

That night, Fukurodani's entire volleyball team slept at Bokuto's house, in order to make sure that everything was getting ready for the following day. In the end, they had invited a total of 102 students from their school. In addition to that, the entire Nekoma volleyball team was going to attend, as well as a few players from both Shinzen and Ubugawa. They had tried to invite Karasuno as well, but it was no surprise that no one from that school had been able to confirm participation; definitely too far to go just to attend a party.

It was still going to be spectacular, though. They had thought of everything, and Bokuto really couldn't wait for the best part to arrive. The sky was clear and the spring temperature was benevolent, meaning that wearing a jacket was enough to stay outside the entire time without catching a cold. They could have actually managed to have the entire party outdoors, avoiding any kind of damage to the house itself. If people only entered when they really needed to use the bathroom, and they only used the small bathroom downstairs right beside the kitchen, no one was going to roam around the house. It was indeed the perfect plan.

The day of the party, Bokuto was hyped. He couldn't wait for the alcohol to arrive, since he had found out that one of the second-year students from school had offered to bring alcohol in exchange for an invitation for him and his friends. Bokuto had never drank before, since he still didn't have the right age to do it, but at the same time he was curious to try. He wasn't sure, however, of what to expect from that experience.

"Will I be able to get drunk?" he asked his friends while they carried a keg of beer towards a corner of the garden. The students who were supposed to bring alcohol didn't bring much, after all.

"Don't worry, almost half of the people who are coming tonight are bringing alcohol. You'll have enough to drown in it, if you want!" Konoha immediately reassured him.

Out of nowhere, Asami appeared behind her brother. "Talking about alcohol and drowning... should we cover up the pool? Before some drunken idiot actually drowns in it..." she suggested. She was the youngest among the group organizing the party, but she was indeed the only one who was thinking about that kind of details.

"She has a good point" Akaashi stated. Fukurodani's new captain wasn't a fan of their idea of celebration, as he was entirely opposed to having that party in the first place. But he was there anyway, for moral support and to make sure that nobody got killed, or at least that was what he'd told Bokuto. He was, however, the only one who wanted to help Asami keep the environment safe for everyone.

In the meantime, their guests were arriving. Washio was standing by the entrance gate, checking all of the invitations and making sure that nobody tried to enter without one. They had found, however, a few students from Fukurodani's basketball team who agreed to take turns guarding the entrance during most of the party; that was how those students had gained their invitations.

***

About half of the people who were actually invited had already arrived, and maybe a couple more had managed to sneak past security at the entrance. It could have definitely been worse; putting huge guys with scary faces at the entrance was always a great idea! Since things were proceeding smoothly, Bokuto thought that it was finally time to relax a little bit and start having fun.

Komi and Konoha were already drunk, and Sarukui was only one step behind them, when Bokuto finally took the first sip from his drink. He couldn’t see his sister or Akaashi anywhere, meaning that he was finally free to taste alcohol himself, and see what was so good about it. A lot of other students seemed to be liking it, after all, so of course it had to be good.

The first thing he tasted was beer. It wasn't strong, probably it was also a pretty cheap brand, but the taste wasn't half bad. He could have probably grown to like how it felt in his mouth. Soon he managed to consume two cups of it, and at that point the strangest thing happened. Was he... tipsy? It wasn't possible, was it? It was just beer, and not much of it either! He never thought that he could be such a lightweight! Oh well, whatever. The most important thing was having fun, anyway.

The entire Nekoma volleyball team arrived together. The first-years looked a little out of place; except for Lev, who immediately ran towards the pool to see if it was real - because it didn't matter how much Asami and Akaashi had protested, the pool was still very much there, uncovered and filled with cold water; at least nobody was idiot enough to try going for a swim... yet.

Bokuto went to greet his friends from Nekoma bouncing around like and overexcited grasshopper. Kuroo laughed when he saw him. "Bro, are you drunk already?" he asked, but Bokuto didn't reply, he just took his time to hug each member of Nekoma's volleyball team, letting himself go to theatrical cries of "I'll miss you so much!" When he tried to hug Kenma with emphasis, the boy nonchalantly stepped out of the way, making Bokuto lose his footing. He didn't crash face-first on the ground only because Kai and Kuroo were quick enough to grab him.

"Definitely drunk" Yaku commented, laughing. Bokuto pouted at that, turning towards Kuroo to give Nekoma's former captain his most offended look. "Shortie is being mean!" he complained, without even realizing that he'd made a comment about Yaku's height out loud. Such a huge mistake!

Yaku went crazy after hearing Bokuto call him shortie, and he tried to kick Fukurodani's former captain. Kai was quick to grab Yaku, while Kuroo dragged Bokuto back in order to protect him. Yaku was still screaming, while Kuroo and Kai exchanged a look and a nod and started pulling the two in opposite directions. Bokuto, however, wasn't exactly conscious of what he'd done.

"Do you have a death wish or something? Why did you do that?" Kuroo asked Bokuto when they were far enough from the rest of Nekoma. He was laughing though, a sign that the entire situation had been incredibly funny for him.

"But Yaku _is_ short!" Bokuto stated, not really understanding what he'd done wrong. He was indeed drunk, because on a normal day he would have laughed at the poor idiot who made the mistake of calling Yaku _short_ ; he sure wouldn't have been the one doing it!

"I know, but we're not supposed to talk about it" Kuroo tried to make him understand, talking to Bokuto as if he was addressing a little child. It only made the host of the party fold his arms and pout. Kuroo laughed some more at that.

Kuroo's terrible laugh attracted the attention of a few people around them, and soon Asami joined the two of them to check on her brother and make sure he was still okay. "Kou, are you drunk?" she asked, taking a good look at him. "Akaashi-san is going to kill you" she then stated, making him roll his eyes.

She didn't even look at Kuroo until he was the one to greet her. "Hi" the boy said, eyeing the girl with curiosity. They had never met before, since that was the first time Kuroo visited Bokuto's home.

Even though his head was starting to spin a little, Bokuto saw his sister blush as she eyed Kuroo back. "H-hi. You're the former captain of Nekoma, am I right?" she greeted him back. Kuroo nodded, and from there the two of them started exchanging a few words, until they got to introduce themselves. As his sister introduced herself as Bokuto Asami, the boy could see Kuroo's eyes widen, and start studying her more closely.

"Oh. Yes, I can see the resemblance. But your face has an intelligent expression, that's what fooled me" Kuroo commented, and the two of them laughed at that. The girl, after all, had her brother's hair, even though she styled it in a long ponytail, and her eyes were the same shade of gold, even though hers had a more delicate shape. Bokuto understood that they were probably making fun of him, even though he couldn't really get what it was all about, so he decided that he wanted them to stop.

That was the reason why he grabbed his sister's ponytail and pulled, then he threw himself at Kuroo, almost making the other fall. "Pay attention to me, you two!" he whined, feeling left out of the conversation. The girl tried her best to free her hair, and Kuroo had to step in and help, but once she was free she just grimaced at her brother and went looking for her friends. Bokuto pouted as he watched her walk away.

"My own sister abandoned me" he cried melodramatically, looking for comfort from Kuroo. His friend wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tried to encourage him. "Come on, let's go look for your team" he stated, before dragging Bokuto along.

***

Kuroo left Bokuto with Washio and Sarukui, near the buffet table where Shirofuku was demonstrating how dangerous she was when it came to food. While he was there, his friends forced him to eat something, and after drinking a little water he was feeling surprisingly better. Which was good, because at least he was aware of what he was doing now; at the same time, however, it meant that he had room for more drinks. He kept drinking soda for the following hour, though, in order to make sure that he was going to remember at least part of the party, before switching to something definitely stronger.

Not long after that, he found himself sitting on the grass in a group of Fukurodani third-years. Some of them he knew, some others he didn't. They were all positioned in a circle, and one of the boys was looking at the girls as he showed an empty bottle. Apparently, he wanted to suggest playing spin the bottle. Bokuto found that suggestion to be pretty interesting, to be honest. He had never played that game, but he knew how it worked: one person made the bottle spin, and then when the bottle stopped pointing towards another person, the two had to kiss. It was a classic, and Bokuto couldn't wait to play.

"First rule: we sit alternating a boy and a girl" said the one who had suggested the game. Bokuto looked at the circle, and noticed that there were more boys than girls, meaning that the first rule was already impossible to follow. One of the other boys tried to state exactly that, and at that point everyone noticed the problem. Realizing that they were a minority in that circle, all of the girls changed their mind and informed that they weren't going to play after all.

"That blows. I was looking forward to kissing Rika-chan" one of Bokuto's classmates commented, making everyone else laugh, or at least smile.

Bokuto closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on a possible solution for that problem. He massaged his chin while he reasoned, trying to find the perfect solution. Then, when he opened his eyes again, he found that several of the boys around him were staring in his direction with confused expression. They obviously weren't used at seeing him think.

"I have an idea: why don't we make a bet? We go looking for someone we like, and we have to convince that person to kiss us. Whoever fails to get at least a kiss, tomorrow will come back here to clean this mess!" he suggested, opening his arms to indicate the garden where the party was taking place.

"That's such a stupid idea. Why would I want to do it?" another boy whose name Bokuto didn't know replied.

"Because if you don't want to lose, you'll manage to kiss someone. Like, kissing a girl for real!" another boy stated, understanding where Bokuto wanted to get with his plan.

"What do you think, then?" Bokuto tried to ask once again.

After that, some of the other boys refused to join, but Konoha, two of Bokuto's classmates and three others accepted. It was just the seven of them, then. They gave each other until 3 am in order to find someone to kiss. Whoever couldn't manage to do it, was going to clean up after the party. If Bokuto was lucky, if he managed to kiss someone, he would have been able to skip cleaning duty, and just sip a soda by the pool while watching the others clean for him. It was the perfect plan!

They all agreed to inform each other the moment a kiss happened, and to meet again at 3 to confirm who hadn't made it. Bokuto nodded in understanding and, after the group dispersed, he checked his phone to see what time it was. It was a little past 11 pm, meaning that he still had a few hours to find someone to kiss.

***

There wasn't a person in particular that Bokuto liked, so he didn't have a specific target in mind when he thought about finding someone to kiss. Therefore, he decided that it would have given him a bigger chance of success if he went after someone who might have already been interested in kissing him. There were several girls at school who admired him for this ability on the volleyball court, and some of them were probably going to be willing to kiss him. That was going to be an incredibly easy win for him. He was going to be the first one out of the entire group to kiss someone.

The first thing he did was to go looking for a few girls he knew from class, and check if any of them was interested in getting a drink with him. If he wanted to charm someone, he needed to do it properly. One of them accepted, but when he tried to kiss her she excused herself, telling him that she had a boyfriend. Well, the first attempt had been a failure, but that wasn't a good enough reason to stop. He still had hours in front of him, and he still could do so much in that time. He wasn't worried at all, he was still going to be the first one to kiss someone.

Or maybe not the first one, because one of his classmates managed to kiss a girl from their class about thirty minutes after the beginning of the challenge. Well, whatever. He was still going to win, he was going to be one of the people who managed to kiss someone.

A couple of hours had passed though, and he still hadn’t had any success. Now there were already two winners among their group, and Bokuto wasn't one of them. He needed to hurry, he didn't have much time left. That was the reason why he decided to do something he'd never thought he could do.

He couldn't stand his sister's friends, but he knew that a couple of them had a crush on him. Kissing one of them could have been easy stuff, if he only tried hard enough. The only problem was to get his sister out of the way, because she would have tried to stop him for sure. That was when he decided to ask a buddy for help. He had several friends he could trust, but only one could be trusted in that kind of situation, because he was the only one who would have understood his problem well enough.

"Kurooooo! I need a favor!" Bokuto yelled, running towards Nekoma's former captain where he was standing chatting with some other people he knew. The boy gave him a questioning look, and Bokuto just grabbed him by an arm and dragged him away, looking for a secluded place where the two of them could talk alone.

It didn't take him long to explain the entire situation he was in, and then he made his request. "Can you please distract my sister? Pleeeeeeaaaaseeeeee" he tried to convince his friend, giving him puppy dog eyes and hoping for the best.

Kuroo laughed, in that obnoxious way that only he could manage, finding the entire situation to be incredibly amusing. But they were pals after all, so in the end he agreed to help. "Go kiss them all, bro. I got your sister!" Kuroo stated, before patting Bokuto on the back and walking away with a smile.

Bokuto was pretty much drunk, considering that the more girls refused to kiss him, the more he drank. But at least he could still form words and pretty much walk in an almost straight line, so he was still good to go. And now that Kuroo had agreed to help him, he felt invigorated. If Kuroo did a good job at distracting his sister, he could be free to hit on his sister's friends. He didn't like them at all, but those were desperate times.

He hid behind a tree, watching from the distance as Kuroo approached Asami and her friends, and then he saw the girl blush a little when the boy talked to her. Not long after that, the two of them walked away from the rest of the group, Asami with both of her hands holding Kuroo's arm. Wait, was his friend hitting on his sister in order to distract her? Okay no, not important, he needed to concentrate on his mission. His sister liked the intelligent and charming kind of boys, and Kuroo was too similar to him to be his sister's type. He was safe, considering that he would have never accepted that anyone touched his little sister, especially his friends. But at least whatever Kuroo was doing was enough to keep her distracted, and that was what mattered at the moment.

He used the time that Kuroo was buying him in order to attempt something with his sister's friends, but in the end he failed that as well. He couldn't get any of them to kiss him. They all shied away when he tried, because apparently all of them wanted to date him, but none of them wanted to just hook up. Well, that was a problem, because time was running out ad he still hadn't won the challenge.

Fifteen minutes before 3 am, Bokuto was starting to panic. Was he really going to lose the challenge? At the moment, only two people had won so far. The others were still trying to convince someone to kiss them. Bokuto didn't want to end up on the losing side, he wanted to be able to brag in front of the other participants. He needed to kiss someone, stat.

But who could he kiss? One of his friends, most likely. But who? First he thought about his team managers, and how hard they would have hit him in the head if he'd tried. No thanks, not something he would have liked. After that he thought about his male teammates. A kiss was a kiss, right? It didn't matter if he kissed a girl or a boy, as they had never specified the gender of the person they needed to kiss.

He excluded his teammates one by one, starting from Konoha, because he was participating in the challenge as well and kissing Konoha would have meant that they both got to win, and he didn't want that. He imagined the terrible reactions from the rest of his teammates had he asked to kiss one of them, and that would have only brought more problems. He thought about kissing Akaashi then, but that was of course not possible, as his best friend would have probably tried to kill him for much less than that.

What did that leave? It only left him with one possible option: his best bro. If there was one person who could understand his reasons and accept the kiss, after all, that was him. That was the reason why, ten minutes before the end of the challenge, he went looking for Kuroo.


	3. For the win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, and we are starting to get more into the story. I hope you'll appreciate how it continues.

Bokuto found Kuroo still talking to his sister. The boy was leaning towards her, a smirk on his face, as he was sensually initiating small touches. Holy shit, was he really hitting on her? That didn't look like a distraction anymore, it was actually far from that! Crap, that really wasn't supposed to happen! Kuroo was his bro, he couldn't touch his sister! Nobody could touch his sister! And Bokuto was also sure that Asami would have never accepted the advances of someone like Kuroo, but when he looked at her he noticed the look on her face. She was blushing and smiling, and she looked completely smitten.

Well, he wasn't expecting that. And he needed to break it up before it was too late, before his stupid friend decided it was a good idea to deflower his little sister. With quick steps, Bokuto reached the two and stopped right in front of them, attracting their attention. Asami didn't seem to be happy to see him, while Kuroo looked a little guilty. He was really hitting on her, then! Well, whatever. There was something more important to do at the moment.

Bokuto looked straight at Kuroo's eyes. "I'm sorry bro, I'm running out of time. I owe you a favor" he stated, and after that he grabbed Kuroo's cheeks in his hands and pulled the other boy towards him, crashing their lips together.

"What the hell, Kou?" he vaguely heard Asami yell, while he concentrated on keeping his lips pressed against Kuroo's.

What the hell was he even doing? How could he have thought about that? Was he really kissing one of his best friends? Well, it was just an innocent kiss, lips pressed against each other, nothing more.

When he was about to pull back, happy because he'd won, something unexpected happened. Kuroo wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed the other hand behind his neck, pulling him closer. Okay, that definitely wasn't how he had imagined Kuroo to react. He parted his lips a little in shock, and that was the moment he found Kuroo's tongue in his mouth. Before he could even realize what the hell was happening, the two were exchanging a passionate kiss.

Shit, Kuroo was a good kisser. If he stopped thinking for a moment about who exactly he was kissing, he was able to lose himself in that act completely. It was indeed a great kiss. When they pulled apart, he blinked a couple of times, noticing that Kuroo had a smirk on his face. He probably found the entire situation to be extremely funny. Beside them, Asami was still complaining about whatever was happening, trying to figure out what the hell those two were doing. In the meantime, Bokuto and Kuroo were still holding each other.

"Did you use tongue?" was the only thing Bokuto managed to say.

"It needed to look real for you to win, right? Now go claim your victory!" Kuroo commented with a completely unfazed tone. After that he gave Bokuto another peck on the lips before letting go of him and sending him on his way with a pat on his ass.

Bokuto remained paralyzed on the spot for a few seconds, but after that a huge grin appeared on his face. "Love you, bro!" he almost yelled, before running to look for the other people participating in the challenge.

He found them soon after, as they were already reuniting considering that it was almost 3 am. Most of them looked demoralized, especially because one of them had seen Bokuto kiss Kuroo. Therefore, when he announced that he'd managed to win after all, some of the other participants already knew.

"Kuroo? Really?" Konoha commented, incredulous, when Bokuto announced his success. He could see, however, that his former teammate was lost in thought, probably wondering if he should have kissed one of his friends as well, just to be able to say that he'd won. Luckily, however, Bokuto was the only one who had had such an incredibly intelligent idea, and therefore in the end there were four people out of seven left on the losing side.

The others congratulated the three winners, and confirmed that they were coming back the following day in order to clean the mess of the party. Bokuto was going to really enjoy seeing them do it. Especially Konoha, who had been one of the people bragging the most about how he could esily get someone to kiss him.

Then they all went their separate ways, going back to enjoy the party. A few people were leaving to go home, others had left already. Nekoma's younger players had gone home a while ago, as well as about half of Fukurodani students who had attended the party.

At 4 am, the only people left were Fukurodani’s volleyball team, Nekoma's graduates, Asami's friends and a few more Fukurodani’s graduates who needed to celebrate some more. Kenma was still there as well, considering that he was supposed to go home with Kuroo, but he had fled from the party not long after midnight, seeking refuge inside the house. The house was off limits, but Akaashi had asked Bokuto's permission to accompany Kenma inside and let him hide from the crowd. Just a few minutes later, Akaashi had come out informing Bokuto that Kenma was sleeping on the living room couch.

It was almost morning when the last people went away, leaving only the Bokuto siblings, half of Fukurodani's volleyball team and Kuroo, who was looking for Kenma in order to get going but didn't have the slightest idea of where his friends was.

"Bro, have you seen Kenma? I don't think he really ditched me at the party and went home without me, but I can't find him anywhere and we really need to go" Kuroo asked Bokuto when only a little group of people remained.

Bokuto took a moment to remember when he'd last heard someone talk about Kenma, and images of Akaashi mentioning Nekoma's setter came back to his mind. "He's sleeping inside. Come on, I'll take you to him" Bokuto replied, grabbing his friend's wrist and starting to walk towards the main entrance of the house.

"Bokuto, wait!" Komi called back to him before they could get away from the others. He stopped, turning towards his friends. "We're going, we'll be back tomorrow to help with the cleanup" the boy stated, as everyone said goodbye.

"Don't worry, someone else will be cleaning up. Right, Konoha?" Bokuto laughed, waggling his eyebrows towards his friend. 

The boy in question mumbled angrily as he gave Bokuto a killing glare. "I still can't believe you kissed Kuroo just to win. You should be cleaning up with the rest of us" he protested, making Bokuto laugh.

"A kiss is a kiss. And I won the challenge" he replied, a smug grin on his face.

After that, he felt Kuroo move beside him, going to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "And it was a legit kiss, we definitely love each other" Kuroo commented, before going to rub his nose against Bokuto's cheek. "Isn't it right, honey?" he added.

He was definitely having fun, considering he was barely managing not to laugh. Bokuto leaned against his friend a little, giving his former team a satisfied grin. After that, they managed to say goodbye for good, and the others went home. Bokuto's sister had already gone to sleep before the final goodbyes, so she hadn't assisted to that entire conversation.

After all of the goodbyes were over, Bokuto guided Kuroo inside the house looking for Kenma. He wasn't dragging him along anymore, they were only walking side by side. Kuroo was smirking, while Bokuto was pretty relaxed for one who had definitely had too much to drink.

"Thank you again for tonight" Bokuto said to his friend.

"Don't mention it, you would have done the same for me" Kuroo replied, a grin on his face. Bokuto wasn't exactly sure he would have, though.

Once they were inside the house, Bokuto guided Kuroo towards the living room, where Kenma was placidly sleeping on the couch. Kuroo knelt down, trying to wake up his best friend, but Kenma barely moved at the other boy’s attempts. He kept sleeping, and when Kuroo insisted some more he just turned to the other side and kept sleeping.

"Bro, I don't think you'll be waking him up so easily. Did he have anything to drink?" Bokuto inquired.

Kuroo shrugged. "No idea. Maybe a little? I'm not sure though. But I can't carry him home like that, I'm too tired for that" the boy replied to Bokuto's words.

For a moment, Bokuto thought about what to say, then he finally smiled towards his friend. "Just let him sleep. You can sleep here and then go home after a few hours of rest" he suggested.

He looked at Kuroo as the other boy considered his proposal. Then Kuroo accepted, and Bokuto guided him upstairs, towards the bedrooms. The house was huge and they had two guest bedrooms. He didn't think, however, about guiding Kuroo towards one of those. Probably he would have, had he not drank so much. He went towards his bedroom instead, and after Kuroo had entered the room Bokuto closed the door behind him.

Once they were inside, he started taking off his clothes in order to go to sleep. Kuroo was looking around the room, since it was his first time there, but he stopped when he noticed that Bokuto was undressing. "Are you really trying to seduce me tonight?" he asked, but he was smirking, a sign that he was joking.

Bokuto froze on the spot, because the two of them had undressed in front of each other several times at training camp, so why was that moment any different? And it really wasn't, because he felt immediately better when he noticed that Kuroo was just kidding. "Shut up. I would never let you touch this awesomeness" he commented, indicating his own body after those words. Kuroo laughed, refusing to comment any further.

After putting on a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, Bokuto tossed some clothes to Kuroo so that he could change as well. Then, after they were both in their sleeping clothes, they went to bed. Bokuto's bed was large enough to comfortably accommodate the two of them. They could sleep on opposite sides of the bed and never even touch each other, but that wasn't what happened. The moment they were both inside the bed, Kuroo found a comfortable position and settled in. Bokuto, however, kept moving while looking for a comfortable enough position to sleep. He moved a lot, tossing and turning, until he finally landed with his head on Kuroo's chest. That was the moment he finally stopped.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Kuroo asked, perplexed, when Bokuto wrapped an arm around him and finally lay perfectly still.

"Maybe? I don't know, I'm drunk and you're cozy" Bokuto replied, uncertain. There wasn't any malice behind his words; he was just a little too drunk, and he liked the idea of cuddling with someone in order to fall asleep. It felt good, and he didn't care if the person there was Kuroo or anyone else, he just wanted to cuddle. And okay, maybe the fact that it was Kuroo made him feel more secure when he stated that he wanted it, because other people would have thought that he was acting weird, but not Kuroo. Kuroo was his friend, he could understand whatever he said, all the time.

As always, Kuroo didn't have anything to say about his crazy idea of the day. Just like he hadn't protested when Bokuto had kissed him, he just laughed while he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's body. He started caressing Bokuto's hair, slowly, and the boy tried to sneak his other arm under Kuroo's body in order to better hug his friend. The position was indeed very comfortable, and Bokuto didn't want to let go.

They were about to fall asleep, when Bokuto spoke again. He was already half asleep, but he needed to take a weight off his chest before it was too late. "Were you hitting on my sister tonight?" he slurred because of the alcohol and the sleepiness.

He felt Kuroo shrug. "Maybe a little? I don't know, I think I might like her. She's incredibly smart for a girl her age. Are you sure you're even related?" Kuroo replied. Feeling insulted by that comment, Bokuto pinched Kuroo's hip hard enough to hurt.

"Hey, what the hell? I'm very intelligent, thank you very much. And Asami is just an annoying brat! But she's my little sister, so I need to warn you that if you try to put your dick anywhere near her I'll cut it off" he stated, his voice incredibly sure now, for a drunk person who was falling asleep.

Kuroo froze under him when he heard those words, he even stopped caressing his hair. Then, after half a minute of stillness and silence, he resumed his cuddle ministrations, laughing a little. "I never thought you'd be the jealous type. But if you want I can date you both" Kuroo commented.

Bokuto couldn't stop himself from chuckling at least a little when he heard those words. "You wish you were hot enough to date me" he commented, as he relaxed against Kuroo's chest.

"Well, you're the one who kissed me" his friend replied with a chuckle of his own.

Then, completely unexpectedly, Kuroo brought a hand to tilt Bokuto's head up, and with that he leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was strange though, because it was obviously a playful kiss, given just to laugh about it afterwards. Yet it felt different from the one they had shared at the party. Probably it was because at the party they were surrounded by people of every kind, while in that moment they were alone, cuddling in bed.

This time, neither of them pulled back. Once again, Kuroo was the one who tried to deepen that kiss, opening his mouth and licking Bokuto's lips. Immediately, Bokuto felt a spark of electricity running through his body, and he let his tongue join Kuroo's, caressing it and playing with it.

Soon, before he could even realize what the hell they were doing, he was using both arms to prop himself up on the bed, in order to give himself a better angle to kiss Kuroo. The other boy had a hand fisted around Bokuto's hair, while the other was caressing his hip, lifting his t-shirt a little with every touch.

They only separated when they were completely out of breath, and Bokuto took a few seconds to really look at Kuroo as he tried to regain his ability to breathe. He had to admit that he'd felt a strange sensation, sharing that kiss. It was intimate, and hot, and it almost felt _real_ , as if they were kissing because they really wanted to kiss. He held his breath while searching Kuroo's expression, trying to understand what the other was thinking by the look on his face. He couldn't manage to understand anything, though.

And then, out of the blue, Kuroo burst out laughing. "You should see your face right now!" the boy stated, making Bokuto blush.

Kuroo was joking, then. Well, Bokuto had to admit that he'd never seen a more absurd way to joke. And maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that he was tired, but he had really enjoyed that kiss. And maybe he was a little disappointed to find out that his friend didn't feel the same, after all. He couldn't, however, let Kuroo read those thoughts on his face, so he just smiled and leaned forward, kissing Kuroo again, but this time he let their lips press against each other only for a few seconds. Then he bit down on Kuroo's bottom lip.

"You'd make a shitty boyfriend" Bokuto announced after pulling back, a huge grin on his face. After that, he let himself fall with his head on the pillow, his back turned to Kuroo, and entire foot of distance between the two of them now.

"I couldn't be any worse than you" Kuroo replied, an amused tone in his voice. Then Bokuto felt the bed move as the other settled down to sleep as well.

"Good night, bro" Kuroo whispered after an entire minute of complete silence.

Bokuto was already almost completely out when he heard those words, but he managed to slur a "'night" towards his friend before falling asleep like a rock.


	4. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all for the feedback you're giving me about the story so far. I'm glad you liked the first few chapters.  
> Now that the initial part is done, we will be going more and more in depth inside the story, and I really hope you'll like what's coming next.

When he woke up after a few hours of sleep, the first thing that Bokuto noticed was the pressure of a warm body against his own. He could feel the heat radiating from someone's chest into his back, an arm wrapped around his waist in order to keep him close. Someone was definitely spooning him, which was incredibly strange because who might even be able to be the big spoon with him? He blinked a couple of times, trying to wake up completely. He needed to wrap his mind around whatever was happening, trying to remember who the hell was in his bed.

Then the previous night started coming back to him in painful flashes, accompanied by a slight sense of nausea. He remembered a challenge, and then kissing Kuroo, and then taking Kuroo to bed. Oh shit. Was Kuroo spooning him? What the hell? The first thing he did, at that point, was to check if he had all of his clothes on, just to be sure that his drunken self had just wanted to sleep with Kuroo and not, you know, _sleep_ with Kuroo. Luckily, everything was still in place, and that was a plus. It meant that they'd slept in the same bed in a platonic way. They were definitely spooning platonically, then!

If he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, however, Bokuto could remember a little more about the night before. He remembered the two of them exchanging an incredibly heated kiss. Was that platonic as well? He remembered the feeling of Kuroo's tongue touching his, and his friend's hand caressing his body. Or was he just imagining things?

Bokuto tried to take a deep breath, with the double purpose of quieting his nausea and trying to calm down. That extra movement, however, woke Kuroo up as well. He felt the other boy stir a little, and then unconsciously tighten his hold on Bokuto's waist. Was Kuroo really awake, then? The answer to that questions didn't take long to arrive, because the other boy started nosing the nape of his neck, before depositing a kiss there. Bokuto froze on the spot at that gesture.

"Kuroo?" he tried to ask, but his voice came out as a raspy whisper, barely audible.

"Good morning" was Kuroo's reply. His voice wasn't much different from Bokuto's, even though maybe it sounded a little more stable.

How could he manage to stay so calm in a moment like that? Bokuto was starting to freak out, because he could remember only portions of what had happened the night before, and those portions didn't tell him the reason why Kuroo was in his bed, spooning him. What did they do before they went to sleep? Did he need to worry?

Bokuto didn't like Kuroo, of course. First, he was a boy. Second, he was one of his closest friends. Third, he suspected that his sister had had a crush on him since the day she went to watch the Fukurodani versus Nekoma match at the Tokyo prefecture qualifiers; a thought that definitely hadn’t occurred to him while he was drunk.

Oh, his sister. More flashes from the night before came rushing in. He remembered Kuroo trying to seduce the girl and succeeding, and the rage he felt because nobody could dare touch his little sister, not even one of his closest friends. In fact, the only one he would have trusted with Asami was Akaashi, and he was positively sure that they would have ended up together at some point. But his sister had no business liking Kuroo, who was too different from her and would have only broken her heart. It wasn't like he thought badly of his friend, or that he didn't trust Kuroo, but just that he didn't trust him with his little sister.

"My head hurts..." Bokuto mumbled, pressing both hands against his face. Thinking too hard about those situations wasn't helping with the hangover.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Kuroo whispered against his ear, making Bokuto shiver.

Why was Kuroo affecting him so much? He had never been interested in boys, and he sure couldn't be interested in his pal. At the same time, however, he had to admit that Kuroo could give him strange reactions that he would have never even imagined.

Trying not to think about it too much, he just elbowed Kuroo in the chest. "Did you really hit on my sister and then make out with me?" he barely managed to say, as he tried to turn around to look at Kuroo. Since the moment they woke up, their position hadn't changed a bit, with Kuroo still spooning him and keeping Bokuto pressed against his chest.

"Are you jealous?" Kuroo asked, and when Bokuto finally managed to turn around he noticed that his friend was sporting a wicked smirk.

"Of course not. I'm just sure that you're no good for my sister, so stay the hell away from her" he informed the other, just to make sure that Kuroo understood what his opinion was on the matter.

"Ouch, that hurt" Kuroo commented, even though he didn't seem hurt by those words at all. If possible, his smirk was even more accentuated.

Even though Bokuto had now turned around, Kuroo was still holding him, and neither of them did anything to stop, after all. Bokuto leaned his head a little forward, going to rest his forehead against Kuroo's collarbone, whining in pain.

"I'm never drinking ever again in my life" he complained, and he heard as much as he felt Kuroo chuckle at those words. After that, his friend started caressing his hair with one hand, while the other was gently stroking his back.

"It's okay, try to relax and it'll get better" Kuroo tried to soothe his friend's ache, since apparently he hadn't drank enough to feel sick in the morning. 

"Just kill me now..." Bokuto whined again, pressing more firmly against Kuroo.

Kuroo kept cuddling him, trying to make him feel a little better. And it was working, until Kuroo's hand stroking Bokuto's back went a little lower than it was supposed to. Kuroo had obviously done it on purpose, there was no other explanation for that, because he just brought his hand to rest on Bokuto's ass and squeezed it, making him startle in surprise.

Bokuto's reaction made Kuroo laugh, and that was also Bokuto's cue to just pull away from that warm and comfortable embrace. For a second he felt some kind of loss, but he immediately got back on track and just shoved Kuroo away with a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, pouting at his friend. Kuroo's reply was just to laugh some more, that horrible hyena-like laugh of his.

Well, his friend was an asshole. He was definitely making fun of Bokuto, and he was succeeding perfectly at it. Bokuto would have wanted to punch him in the face, but he didn't. He knew that his friend was an ass, after all, making fun of people as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he just had never experienced it first hand before. At the same time, however, he was amazed at how calm and collected Kuroo could be while flirting with a friend for absolutely no other reason than laughing at said friend's reaction.

After that, they both got up and took turns at using Bokuto's private bathroom. Bokuto went in first, and even though he tried his best to prevent it, he ended up throwing up anyway. Apparently, trying to walk had been too much effort for his body, and the nausea had won. At least, now he was feeling better. After washing his teeth, he left the bathroom to Kuroo, who was way quicker than him to come out of there. Then, still in their sleeping clothes and looking like people who definitely hadn't had enough sleep, they both walked down the stairs looking for some food.

When they entered the kitchen, Bokuto raised his head to look at the time portrayed by the clock on the wall, saying that it was little past noon. Stepping inside the room, he also noticed that Asami and Kenma were both there, perfectly awake, keeping each other company. The girl was cooking lunch, while the boy was playing with his phone, and in the meantime they were talking about something. Whatever it was, however, the subject got dropped the instant the two of them entered the kitchen.

"Oh, you're alive" Kenma commented. "I've been up for hours, you know" he added. Both Bokuto and Kuroo rolled their eyes at that. Sure, it was easy for Kenma to get up early, all fresh and rested, since he'd slept for almost the entire duration of the party instead of actually having fun.

Asami took a second longer to examine her brother, before turning back towards the stove and the food she was cooking. "You look like crap, Kou" she stated, making Bokuto whine.

"Trust me, I feel a lot worse than I look" he stated in reply.

"I told you I can make it better" Kuroo pitched in, and Bokuto felt the need to shove him away before the other could even think about trying to kiss him or anything like that.

"Shut up, I'm too tired to deal with you" he mumbled, making Kuroo chuckle. The other two only gave them questioning looks, that were ignored anyway.

They both sat down with Kenma at the kitchen table, waiting for Asami to finish preparing lunch, and when everything was ready they all ate together; Kenma even put his phone away in order to eat something. During the entire lunch, Bokuto didn't say a word, but he noticed how his sister kept eyeing Kuroo and then averting her gaze with a strong blush on her face. It only made him sicker, because he really didn't want those two anywhere near each other.

"Can you please stop staring at Kuroo? It's gross" Bokuto asked his sister as they ate.

In reply to that, the girl averted her gaze and blushed some more. "I wasn't" she commented, her voice little more than an embarrassed whisper.

"Yes you were. And just so you know, he's taken" he blurted out before he could even stop himself. He needed to find a way to make his sister stop thinking about Kuroo, who he was sure would have only ended up breaking her heart. And the best possible way was to let her think that Kuroo was with someone else already. The problem was that, the moment he finished uttering those words, he didn't realize what he'd set in motion. He was too tired and hangover to deal with that.

"Taken?" Asami asked, perplexed, and both Kenma and Kuroo gave him equally questioning looks.

Well, shit. Kuroo wasn't following him, so he needed to do something about it himself. He wrapped and arm around Kuroo's shoulders in order to pull the other closer, then he kissed him on the lips. A quick, chaste kiss, but that was supposed to state his claim for property on Kuroo. "As I said, he's taken" he finally said, letting go of Kuroo and staring at his sister.

Kenma choked on his food and almost suffocated to death, coughing as he tried to regain his breath, while the girl just sported a surprised and a little disappointed expression on her face. She probably would have loved to be in her brother's place, in that moment. Well, sorry but no.

After that kiss, Kuroo gave him an amused smirk. He was definitely having fun in that situation, but Bokuto couldn't figure out what exactly his friend found to be so funny. Was he loving his reactions? Or maybe he was just looking for some thrill? In any case it felt almost disturbing, because it was impossible for him to read what Kuroo was thinking, and he was worried that the situation could escalate for the worse, and fast.

After they all ate, Kuroo and Kenma left and went back home, leaving the Bokuto siblings alone. As he helped his sister load the dishwasher with the stuff they used for lunch, Bokuto felt guilty, and he didn't even look at the girl. She was moving with mechanical gestures, and she didn't seem inclined to talk at all. That made him feel even worse, to the point that he felt the need to say something.

"I'm sorry about Kuroo. I know that you like him, but I like him too, you know" he tried to say. He didn't really like Kuroo, of course, they were just friends, but he couldn't let his sister think that his friend was available, so he needed to make her think that he had a crush on Kuroo as well. She would have let go of the idea of Kuroo only if she'd seen that the two of them were together. He was protecting her, after all. By hurting her a little, he was preventing any greater heartbreak in her future. It was a sacrifice that he needed to do for her. And if that meant that he needed to fake-date Kuroo, then he was going to do it.

"I can't believe it! I should have suspected that something was off when you kissed him last night. But still... seriously? Since when are you even into guys? I thought we were supposed to tell this kind of things to each other!" she replied to his words.

She didn't seem to be mad at him, but more upset. Maybe a little offended, even. They were supposed to be close, after all. If Bokuto had really been into guys, his sister would have obviously been the first person to know it. But he wasn't, so he could understand the girl's doubts about the entire situation. But what was done was done, and he needed to keep up the lie at least for a little bit longer. Soon Kuroo was going to leave Tokyo to go to college, and Asami was never going to see him again; after that, he could stop lying to the girl and just go back to his normal friendship with Kuroo.

"I didn't even know I could be into guys until I kissed him. I kissed him as a game, but I don't know, it awoke something in me" he said. It wasn't true, nothing awoke with that kiss, other than the knowledge that Kuroo was an ass; an ass who was very good at kissing. But still, he needed to keep up the act for his sister.

She turned in his direction, eyeing him with suspicion, then she sighed. "Well, don't fuck this up like you always do now, okay?" she finally said as she closed the dishwasher.

Bokuto smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about" he stated in reply.

***

In the evening, Bokuto let himself fall on the couch in the living room, all energies gone. The four who lost the bet had come over in order to clean up after the party, but their work hadn't been enough, so both of the Bokuto siblings had had to help them. Which was unfair, because he had won the challenge. If he had known that he would have ended up cleaning anyway, he would have never kissed Kuroo in the first place. It would have avoided him a lot of uncomfortable moments.

Or maybe he would have kissed Kuroo anyway, just for the pride of winning against the other contestants? He couldn't say. After all he'd been drunk the moment he made that decision.

However, he couldn't stop thinking about the consequences he got from kissing Kuroo. It was just a game, or at least it was supposed to be a game. Just one kiss, only once. Then why did Kuroo keep kissing him, and talking about kissing? Was it just to tease him, or was he really interested in something more? It also looked like Kuroo was interested in his sister; might he have been interested in them both? That, however, he really couldn't tell.


	5. College life

For the following few days, he didn't hear from Kuroo and he didn't contact his friend either. In the meantime his parents came back home, finding the house absolutely spotless. They praised him for how good he'd been, while Asami behind him mumbled that she was the actual reason why the house was still standing, and not her brother. Also, Kaoru stopped talking to her siblings the moment she came home, still offended because the other two had thrown a party and hadn't allowed her to attend. Sure, Bokuto was feeling slightly sorry for his little sister, but at the same time he was pretty sure that the girl would have been traumatized to death if she'd been at that party. Or maybe she would have just fallen asleep early, like Kenma did.

The break in between school years wasn't long, and soon high school students went back to school. College, however, wasn't going to start for another couple of weeks, meaning that Kuroo was still in town. Now that Bokuto thought about it, moreover, he realized that he didn't even know which college his friend was going to attend. Was he going far from Tokyo, or was he going to stay close to the city? Were they going to see each other again?

As for Bokuto, he wasn't going to college. He was staying in town, spending all day every day only playing volleyball, in order to be able to enter the V-league in a few months to follow his dream of becoming a pro volleyball player. It also allowed him to keep seeing Akaashi, and maybe he was going to get his friend to set a few balls for him to spike sometimes. He was also going to be able to go watch Fukurodani's matches, and cheer for his former team. He knew that Akaashi was going to be an amazing captain, way better than he had been, and he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

A couple of days after his sisters had started school once again, Bokuto received a text from Kuroo around 10 in the morning. 

From: Kuroo  
**I'm bored. Wanna hang out?**

He wasn't expecting to hear from his friend, but at the same time he was happy to read that the other was willing to hang out with him without any awkwardness.

To: Kuroo  
**I need to practice. Come practice with me!**

He ended up inviting his friend to practice a little with him, and he was glad to see that Kuroo accepted. His friend, after all, was an incredible middle blocker, meaning that he was surely going to be a good addition to his practice. Spiking was one thing, but doing it while trying to avoid a block was going to be way more efficient!

They met less than one hour later at a gym not too far from Bokuto's house. Bokuto had rented an entire volleyball court for himself for four months. His parents could afford it, and he really wanted all of that extra time to practice. Plus, his father knew the owner of the gym, so they also gave him a good deal with an affordable price for that. 

The moment they got to the gym, they got changed and they started warming up. First they stretched, then they ran, and then they stretched some more. And in the meantime they talked about pretty much everything, from food to their dreams for the future. They usually talked about random stuff when they were together, and it had never felt weird in any way.

"There's something you still haven't told me, now that I think about it. Where are you going to college? I'm sure you got accepted by whatever college you wanted to go to" Bokuto asked. Even though Kuroo was the kind of person to follow him in every stupid adventure he came up with, and even though they were so similar that sometimes they looked like brothers separated at birth, Kuroo was indeed a person who studied a lot. He was smart, and that was probably what in the end really attracted even his sister, who would have never wanted to date an idiot. Wherever Kuroo wanted to go to college, he had no doubts that the boy would have gotten into that school.

Kuroo bent down in order to better stretch his back, then he stood back up and raised both arms above his head, pulling the muscles as much as he could. "I got accepted to my first choice college. It seems like I'll be staying in Tokyo" he stated, turning to look at Bokuto with a smirk on his face.

Oh well, that was a surprise. He was pretty sure that Kuroo would have left at some point, that he would have wanted out of Tokyo. Instead, his friend was going to stay in town as well. That was good news though, because it meant that they could easily keep seeing each other.

"Cool! Does it mean that you're staying home, or are you moving to the dorms anyway?" Bokuto asked.

"I'm still moving to the dorms. It's far from where I live, and I don't want to wake up too early to go to class every day" Kuroo replied to that question, only bringing another question to Bokuto's mind. After all, there were several colleges in Tokyo.

"Which college is it?" he pronounced his question.

"I'll be studying at Todai" Kuroo stated. Bokuto yelped a little. Tokyo University was two subway stops from his house! What an interesting development indeed.

"Awesome! This means that we'll get to practice together all the time while you're not in class!" he stated.

After that, the two of them started their spiking and blocking practice, with a machine tossing the balls for Bokuto to spike, and Kuroo trying to block as many spikes as he could.

***

They practiced like that another couple of times, before Kuroo moved into his dorm at college. He had a nice single room, meaning that he was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted. Bokuto helped him move in, carrying part of his stuff and unboxing for him.

"This looks nice" he commented, after they finished putting clothes in the closet.

"Yes, it does. Do you want to spend the night, to experience what it feels like to sleep here?" Kuroo suggested, making Bokuto laugh.

"Are you afraid you'll feel lonely?" he asked, mocking his friend.

"No I'm not! But I'd love the company, though" Kuroo replied, flipping a middle finger to his friend. Bokuto only laughed some more at that.

"Okay sure, whatever. I can spend the night, yeah" Bokuto finally agreed.

They spent the rest of the day walking around the campus, with Kuroo trying to find out where everything was and Bokuto just snooping around, curious to see what college life felt like, considering that he had no intention of going to college himself. The closest he was ever going to get to college, was going to be living the college life through Kuroo, that was for sure.

They had dinner at a place not too far from campus that Bokuto knew, where he used to go with his parents as a child. He suggested to Kuroo that he could go there sometimes, when he didn't want to eat on campus, since it wasn't far and the food was good and with a reasonable price. Then they walked around some more, before going back to Kuroo's room.

This time, Kuroo tossed Bokuto some of his sleeping clothes, and they both got changed. Kuroo's bed wasn't very big, so in order to fit in there together the two of them had to press pretty close to each other. Not that they minded, though. There was no malice in the act of sleeping in the same bed, especially since they hadn't kissed or talked about kissing for a while. Bokuto didn't feel any kind of awkwardness, until he settled down and felt and arm encircle his waist.

"What are you doing? I'm not letting you spoon me again" Bokuto said, starting to tense a little.

"I don't want to spoon, I want to cuddle. I'll be alone in here for a long time, I need some human contact" Kuroo replied, pulling Bokuto closer and resting his head on the other's chest.

From the tone that Kuroo used, he was probably just bullshitting Bokuto. He wasn't going to feel lonely at all, or at least not enough to really feel melodramatic about it. Then why was he initiating that kind of contact? Why did he want to cuddle? Bokuto, however, had always been the cuddly type, so it was difficult for him to say no when someone asked him to cuddle. Especially when that someone was a person really close to him, whom he really cared about. He would have never accepted to cuddle a stranger, for example, but when Kuroo asked, he couldn't stop his body from moving on its own, going to wrap both arms around Kuroo's body to keep him close.

"Since when did you become a love-seeking puppy?" he found himself asking. He was partly mocking his friend, but in the meantime he was caressing him as well, a hand between the other's shoulders and the other running though his air.

"I'm not a puppy. If I was a puppy, now I'd be licking your face and humping your leg" Kuroo commented, making Bokuto laugh once again.

"Whatever you say. Good puppy!" he mocked again, going to scratch behind Kuroo's ear, just as if he was a dog.

The reaction he got was unexpected, actually. Kuroo barked, then he started humping Bokuto's leg, before raising his head enough to lick the other's face. Bokuto didn't know how to react to that, and for a moment he remained paralyzed in shock, as his friend laughed until he had tears in his eyes.

"Bro, you should have seen you face right now!" was finally Kuroo's turn to have fun.

Bokuto, however, didn't want to be the losing one. That was the reason why he followed his instinct alone and pushed Kuroo down into the mattress. The two of them wrestled for a while, but even though Kuroo was slightly taller, Bokuto was still bigger and way stronger. The fight ended up with Bokuto straddling Kuroo, his thighs keeping Kuroo's legs still while his hands had both of the other's arms blocked.

"You lost" he triumphantly announced, grinning towards his friend.

Kuroo tried to struggle against his hold, but he didn't have any success. That position, however, was incredibly compromising. Bokuto leaned down a little, in order to take a better look at his friend's defeated expression, but when he was there he did something else entirely. In order to confirm once again his dominance, he leaned all the way down and pressed his lips against Kuroo's. The other times they had kissed, at some point Kuroo had always put tongue in the kiss. That time, however, Bokuto didn't give him any time to do it. He kept their lips pressed together for a few seconds, then he pulled back, but before he did that, he playfully bit Kuroo's bottom lip.

When he pulled away entirely, now again completely seated on top of his friend, he had a huge grin on his face. He took a good look at Kuroo, who was smirking. Why was he even smirking? Bokuto had just demonstrated that he'd won the fight, so why was Kuroo acting as if he'd been the winner?

The answer came soon after. Kuroo thrust his hips upwards and Bokuto could feel it. Shit, Kuroo was hard, and he was now rubbing himself against Bokuto's thigh. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Are you for real right now?" he asked, perplexed, finding his friend's eyes.

Kuroo shrugged, or at least tried to, since he was still immobilized. "Whatever. The situation felt kinda hot" he pronounced nonchalantly.

That was definitely news. He'd always thought that the two of them were only kissing as a game. He never thought that Kuroo could really take pleasure out of it. It was indeed a new revelation, but for some reason Bokuto didn't find it disgusting or inappropriate. He was... curious, maybe.

"Does it mean that you actually like me? Like, for real?" he asked, because at that point he was pretty sure that he didn't know how to read his friend anymore. Sure, he'd never been the best at reading Kuroo in the first place, but most of the time when they were playing around he could manage to do it. In that moment, however, he had absolutely no clue.

"Don't flatter yourself" Kuroo stated in a mocking tone, a sign that probably no, he didn't like Bokuto that way after all. "But I do appreciate firm muscles. And your thighs are doing things to me right now" he kept saying.

He'd been able to maintain a neutral tone while talking, and Bokuto was amazed by that. He would have never been able to do that, had he been in his friend's place. At the same time, the look in Kuroo's eyes was scaring him a little. From the way he was acting, it almost seemed like Kuroo was propositioning him, or something. He wasn't saying anything of the sort, but the way he was looking at Bokuto, and the ease with which he just lay there with Bokuto on top of him, were speaking loudly enough. Also, he wasn't doing absolutely anything to hide his erection, that was now pressing against Bokuto's leg the entire time.

"I thought you were straight" Bokuto commented. A stupid comment, considering the situation they were in at the moment. But at the same time, Bokuto was straight too, so maybe that was a thing?

"I don't care about gender. And I don't like labels" Kuroo replied, giving an incredibly mature answer. That actually left Bokuto in absolute awe.

"What about you? Do you like the idea of getting me aroused?" Kuroo then asked, since Bokuto had been silent for a while.

That question left Bokuto even more speechless. What was he going to reply to that? What did he think about getting Kuroo aroused? He had to admit that, if he thought about it rationally, he felt a little ashamed. But if he only concentrated on the feeling of Kuroo's erection, on the way the other's body was relaxing under him, then he had to admit that he would have appreciated exploring the sensation further.

"It's not that I like you in particular, or any other boy, but for some reason I think I wanna fuck you" Bokuto finally stated, surprising them both with his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kuroo's behavior might seem a little too forward, but next chapter will clarify everything. After all, this story has two chapters from Kuroo's pov, and the next one is one of them ;)


	6. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have already anticipated, this is one of the two chapters throughout the story that will be from Kuroo's pov. For a chapter we will be seeing the situation from a different perspective. And this will also help understand a little more of my characterization of Kuroo in this fic.  
> I hope you'll appreciate the chapter. In the meantime, however, I would like to thank everyone for the amazing feedback you've been giving me so far. I'm really glad you're liking the story.

Kuroo stared up at Bokuto with wide eyes, bewildered. What did he just say? Did he really want to fuck? Okay, maybe things were starting to get a little out of hand. He'd been acting tough until that moment because he was just joking, after all. He was pretty open about sex related stuff, that was the reason why he didn't have any problems joking about it. He also didn't care about what people thought of him, and that was the reason why he didn't care if he kissed someone just to get a reaction out of them. He was playing when he kept kissing Bokuto, because he didn't feel anything at all. It was just one thing they did. There were people who smacked each other's backs, and they kissed. Nothing more than that. Things, however, were starting to change.

Okay, maybe it was his fault, after all. Bokuto was just playing, the same way the two of them had been doing lately. And then Kuroo had started to _feel_ the other's muscled thighs on him and he lost it. He wasn't thinking about Bokuto, he was just thinking about the body pressing him down. A firm and strong body, with perfectly defined muscles. If he stopped thinking that it belonged to Bokuto, he could find it incredibly arousing. And the problem was exactly that: he stopped thinking, and his cock took control of the situation.

So now he was hard, his erection pressing against Bokuto, and he didn't have many ways to get out of that situation without embarrassing himself any further. He tried, however, to do his best to appear as confident as always, as if it didn't bother him at all to be in that position with his friend. He was lying, of course. It bothered him a lot, and he wanted Bokuto to just climb off of him and go to sleep already. At the same time, however, he was grateful that the other wasn’t moving away, because he wasn't sure he was ready to feel those thighs leave him.

He was completely fucked, that was for sure. And talking about fucking, now Bokuto wanted to have sex with him. Wanted to _fuck him_. So okay, he had every right to be in shock, and thank you very much. Because he was 100% certain that Bokuto was straight, and that he would have never really found those interactions they had of any real interest. Kuroo, on the other hand, wasn't one for labels, but at the same time he didn't care much about the gender when he liked someone. If people had the right body and/or the right mind, he could like anyone. And Bokuto _definitely_ had the right body type. But he was also his friend, so it was gross to even think about it.

Plus, Bokuto had said that he wanted to fuck Kuroo. And who gave him the right to be on top exactly? Okay, it wasn't like Kuroo was a virgin, he'd had sex before and he had both topped and bottomed with other guys, but that wasn't exactly the point. The point was that he didn't want to submit to Bokuto so easily.

"Why?" he decided to ask. It was time to play some more mind games, and see where they could take him. Bokuto only gave him a confused look, probably not understanding the question at all. "Why do you want to fuck me?" he asked once again, this time phrasing the question a little better.

He had to admit that he was utterly curious to find out what the other was thinking at the moment. Bokuto had always been an open book for pretty much everyone, especially for the people who knew him better. He was the kind of person who wore his heart on his sleeve, and he was terrible at lying. Sometimes he could manage to sneak a lie here or there, but he couldn't lie about his feelings, because it didn't matter what he was saying, his face still portrayed exactly how he felt.

Kuroo could see the other boy blink, and then his face concentrated in that way that it always did when Bokuto was taking on a very difficult task. He always looked like that when he was thinking, as if trying to figure out something was the most difficult activity in the world. Somehow, Kuroo had to admit that he found it endearing, and that was one of the reasons why he felt incredibly protective of their friendship. Because Bokuto was a simple person, and he probably wasn't equipped to protect himself from the outside world.

"I don't know. I think I kind of like the fact that I can get you all messed up, when you're always so in control. I kinda want to see how messed up you can get" Bokuto replied, leaving Kuroo once again speechless.

Well, he surely wasn't expecting _that_. He would have never thought Bokuto could say that kind of words. But, at the same time, they probably weren't much out of character when Bokuto was concerned. He still was a reckless person, after all, and he mostly moved on instincts. Therefore, it was definitely plausible that at some point he just decided to see how badly he could make someone want him. Kuroo just wasn't sure if he was ready to find out how badly Bokuto could make him want.

Or was he? Because, if he thought about it, it had been some time since the last time he had had sex with anyone, and maybe the idea of finding some relief wasn't that bad. Maybe he could also use the experience as a test, to see how far Bokuto could go before backing off. Yes, maybe that was a good idea, something he might have tried. It could have been fun, both because it was sex and because he really wanted to see when Bokuto was going to pull back and refuse to go on.

"Then I accept your challenge. You have my permission to fuck me" Kuroo stated, his usual smirk painted on his face.

He wanted to laugh at the surprised expression that appeared on Bokuto's face. The other boy probably wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him. Was he expecting for Kuroo to be the one to back off? If he did, then it meant that he didn't know his friend at all. Kuroo wasn't the kind of person to back down from that kind of challenge. In fact, he wanted to prove to Bokuto that he was ready to win, that he was willing to go further than the other.

He gave Bokuto an inviting wink, and hesitantly the other leaned down and pressed their lips together. Kuroo grabbed Bokuto by the hips and pressed him down on him, then moved his hands to his friend's ass and squeezed firmly. "You have a nice ass. Maybe after you fuck me, I can fuck you too" he tried to say, just to see Bokuto's reaction at that. He would have indeed appreciated to return the favor, even though he wasn't sure if Bokuto would have been okay with that. He sure didn't want to make his friend feel too uncomfortable, and he would have never done anything to hurt him, so of course he would have never forced the other to be fucked against his will.

Bokuto blushed when Kuroo made that suggestion, and for a moment he looked lost. Kuroo couldn't stop a laugh from escaping his lips. "Bro, you should see your face right now!" he announced, still laughing. The other boy pouted, but Kuroo decided to put an end to his dilemmas and just go back to where they were.

Leaving one hand to squeeze Bokuto's ass, he brought the other to his friend's neck, and he used that touch to guide the boy towards his lips. They kissed hungrily, with passion, as if they were trying to devour each other. Kuroo was so hard that it was starting to hurt. He could feel, however, that Bokuto was now just as hard against him, as the other boy lay on top of him. It was a strange sensation, because never in a million years he would have imagined to find himself in such a position with his bro, but at the same time it was still really good, and for some reason he asked himself why exactly they hadn't thought about doing it sooner.

They kept kissing, and their positions on the bed changed. They rolled a few times, changing who was on top at the moment, and in the meantime their clothes started to fall to the ground around the bed. Kuroo was excited, and he couldn't wait for the last of the fabric to be gone. He'd seen Bokuto naked before, but he'd never really _looked_. They had changed and showered in the same room, but he'd never let his eyes linger on his muscles, and on the curve of his ass. He'd never taken the time to admire Bokuto's cock, especially considering that he'd never seen it erect before.

Now, however, Kuroo was taking all of the time he needed. His eyes were full of lust, as he touched every inch of Bokuto's body that he could reach. After changing positions a few times, Kuroo was once again with his back against the bed. This time, whoever, he had his legs spread open, only wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. Bokuto was positioned between his open legs, leaning forward until he was basically lying on top of Kuroo. He was only wearing his boxers as well, and from that tiny layer Kuroo could see the shape of his cock pretty well. It was big, he could see. He wanted to touch it.

And so he did. He brought a hand in between their bodies and started caressing Bokuto's cock from over his boxers. He moved his hand tentatively, looking at the other boy in order to catch his reaction. Bokuto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, biting at his lower lip. "Is it okay?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound as confident as possible. In reply, Bokuto reopened his eyes and just stared at him. And for the first time in years of friendship Kuroo realized something.

It was absurd that he'd never noticed it before. Or maybe that was the first time it was there at all? After all, he'd never seen Bokuto in a moment of incredible physical pleasure before. But the boy's golden eyes were shining, and they looked like little starts. It was almost like they were melting honey, and the way they looked at Kuroo was breathtaking. Before he could do anything, however, Bokuto leaned down once more and kissed him.

The kiss was urgent, messy, more teeth than lips. It clearly stated how eager Bokuto was. On a normal day it would have made Kuroo chuckle at least a little, but in that moment he was just getting even more aroused. The situation was escaping out of his control. He would have never imagined he could crave Bokuto so much. Sure, he knew that his friend was good looking, but he had never felt any attraction towards him before. It was crazy, they were such good friends! Then why, all of a sudden, his body yearned to feel Bokuto's cock inside him? It was insane!

Between the two, Kuroo was the one who was supposed to get all messed up, but the truth was that the situation was more the other way around. Bokuto was starting to lose control, and Kuroo could see that wild look on his face intensify the more they kissed and touched.

Soon the last remaining clothes were discarded, their boxers falling on the floor. Their erections were perfectly lined up, and they immediately ran into each other the moment they sprung free. At that point, Kuroo held his breath and tried not to come. It was crazy, he had never felt such an incredible sensation. He had had sex before, with both girls and boys, but he had never felt that kind of sparkle. Okay, maybe it was because most of the people he’d been with didn't matter at all to him, they were just flings. But it wasn't like he had feelings for Bokuto either; well, they were good friends, but that was it. All he felt towards the other boy was a strong friendship, almost a feeling of brotherhood.

Yet, no normal person would have asked their own brother to fuck them. Maybe there was something wrong with him? Because that was the only reason he could think of for the need he had at the moment. He needed Bokuto to fill him, to consume him until there was nothing left. And maybe it was because he hadn't had sex in a while, but he was also sure that he would have never felt so strongly if he had been in bed with anyone else. There was something about Bokuto, something special, that was making him go out of his mind.

For what he knew, Bokuto wasn't a virgin, but he'd never been with a man before. He imagined his friend fucking at least a few cheerleaders, since he was a lucky bastard and his high school actually had cheerleaders. And they were always yelling his name during volleyball matches, so he should have been able to sleep with a few of them. Or at least that was what Kuroo had always been convinced of, because they had never really talked about that topic together, so he couldn't know for sure. That was the reason why he was a little surprised when Bokuto stopped abruptly and sat back up, putting half a bed of distance between their bodies.

"Bo? Is everything alright? We don't have to do it if you don't want to, you know" Kuroo tried to figure out what was happening, sitting up himself and using the most caring tone he could muster. Inside he was burning, because his dick was aching and he didn't know if he could have managed to really stop. If Bokuto had told him to end it like that, he would have probably just grabbed his own cock and masturbated in front of his friend without a care in the world, searching for relief.

He could see, however, that his friend was still rock hard as well. What was the problem, then? Was he afraid of something? Was he having sone kind of second thoughts? He looked scared, maybe even a little ashamed. Kuroo tried to move an inch closer, but Bokuto pulled all the way back until he almost fell off the bed. That brought Kuroo to stop. Was that the limit of where Bokuto intended to go? The moment the situation had started to heat up, Kuroo was certain that, even though they weren't going to fuck, they were going to at least jerk each other off or something.

"No Kuroo, I... I want to do it. For some reason now I look at you and you're so hot I can't think about anything else than fucking you" Bokuto started to say, and Kuroo could feel his own cheeks burn with heat from within. Had his friend just managed to make him blush? Well, that was a new one.

"Is there something wrong, then?" Kuroo asked again, tentatively. He wanted to give comfort to his friend, but at the same time he needed to concentrate on keeping his cock from protesting too much after the physical attention had stopped.

"I've never done it before" Bokuto whispered, so low that Kuroo struggled to hear what he was saying. But he managed to understand anyway, even though the other had slurred a little.

"You mean with a guy?" he asked, a little confused. Well, he knew that Bokuto had never done it with a guy, of course. He was straight, after all. He was surprised, however, when he saw the other shake his head, blush until he was as red as a tomato, and then turn his head to look at the floor.

"I mean ever" Bokuto said, and it took Kuroo a moment to process, as his mouth started to move to form the shape of an O. "I'm a virgin" Bokuto whined, his voice still incredibly low, and once again Kuroo barely managed to hear him.

Well, that was a surprise. He was _sure_ that Bokuto had had sex before. He could have sworn he did! But well, it wasn't the time to think about what wasn't true, and he needed to concentrate on the situation he had in his hands at that moment. Because Bokuto was probably having an attack of virgin panic, in which he really wanted to have sex but at the same time he didn't. Kuroo had heard of things like that. It hadn't been his case, since he had been very well eager the moment he did it for the first time in his second year of high school, but at the same time he wanted to make sure to support his friend the best he could. Even though he wanted to have sex with him, after all, Bokuto was still one of his closest friends, his bro, and that of course came first.

"I get it if you don't want your first time to be with me. If you want it to be special, or something" he ended up saying. After all, Bokuto liked to act tough, but truth was that he was nothing other than a sap. Probably he had imagined his first time to be out of love, with the girl of his dreams, or something like that. Yes, putting it his buddy's ass as a game probably wasn't Bokuto's idea of the perfect first time, Kuroo could easily get that.

"It's not that. You're _you_ , so of course it's more special with you than it could ever be with some girl I like" Bokuto started to say, and once again Kuroo was surprised. What the hell? Yes, Bokuto was indeed the sentimental type, and those words made him feel absolutely flattered. It meant that Bokuto valued their friendship so much that he preferred to lose his virginity to him instead of doing it with some girl. He wasn't sure he could still look into Bokuto's eyes, if the other kept talking like that.

"I just... I sort of know what I need to do, in theory. But what if I screw up? What if I hurt you?" the boy continued, and there was a hint of desperation in his voice as he asked those questions. He was clearly entering his dejected mode, and Kuroo felt the need to prevent it. And that wasn't just for the sake of sex, of course, but also because there was something similar to a kick in the stomach that he felt every time his friend was upset, especially if he had the power to prevent it.

Kuroo shifted again on the bed, trying once again to get closer to Bokuto. The other looked so defeated and embarrassed that he didn't even move an inch. That was the reason why, a second later, Kuroo was sitting right next to him, an arm wrapped around Bokuto's shoulders. With the other hand, he planted a finger under Bokuto's chin, and he used that point of pressure in order to turn the other's head towards him.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully. It's sex, not rocket science. You can do it, I promise. You won't screw up and I can assure you that you won't hurt me. But we don't have to do it if you don't want, so please stop worrying, okay? That look doesn't suit you" Kuroo tried his best to lift the other's spirit.

Bokuto timidly turned in his direction, giving Kuroo a tentative smile. For a few seconds they locked eyes, and Kuroo felt as if all the air had suddenly been kicked out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. He could just stare at Bokuto, and _fuck!_ What was that sensation? He'd never felt that way while looking at Bokuto before.

"I want my first time to be with you then" Bokuto said in an embarrassed whisper, making Kuroo's heart beat faster. He couldn't stop the smile that started spreading on his lips.

And then Kuroo leaned towards Bokuto and kissed him. That kiss, however, was different from every other that they had exchanged. It was slow, gentle. Almost tender. It was a kiss between two people who really cared about each other. It felt more intimate than their rushed cock touches while kissing open mouthed. It was something more precious, and it made Kuroo's stomach flutter. What the hell was happening to him?

When they separated from that kiss, he opened his eyes and it was almost as if he was looking at Bokuto for the first time. He was seeing Bokuto for real, and he couldn't even describe what that made him feel. Bokuto gave him a tentative smile, and with that Kuroo was lost for good. Well, he surely didn't expect for that to happen.


	7. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, you have no idea of how happy your feedback makes me. I see that many of you have appreciated the Kuroo chapter last time, and there will be another one later on in the story. But as for now, we will go back to Bokuto to pick up where we left off. I hope you enjoy!

When their lips parted, Bokuto was feeling incredibly better. He couldn't explain what it was, but he had felt something during that kiss. Some kind of connection, maybe. Which was ridiculous, because Kuroo was his buddy and they had been through a lot of shit together, including kissing several other times, so why was that time any different? But he couldn't stop the smile that crept on his lips as soon as they separated from that kiss.

Bokuto saw Kuroo give him a smirk that was so typical of him, and at that point everything changed. All the awkwardness was gone, and all he could see in the other's eyes was lust. Then Bokuto kissed Kuroo again, and that time it was with passion, with desire. He was trying to eat the other boy alive, because he needed to have him closer and closer. It was crazy, he'd never thought he could end up liking a boy for real. But that wasn't just _a boy_. It was Kuroo. His friend, his partner in crime. He wasn't just some guy, it was completely different. And maybe he could really like Kuroo, after all.

Soon they were lying on the bed again, once again with Kuroo on his back and Bokuto between his legs. Kuroo wrapped his legs around Bokuto's waist and for a moment he started feeling nervous again. They were going to do it for real. He was going to give his virginity to Kuroo. If anyone had asked him even a few days before how he imagined his first time to be, he would have said that he thought he would have been drunk at some party with a random girl and that he would have regretted it the morning after, because it would have been nothing like the romantic moment he had always wished it to be. Now he couldn't believe that he was about to do something he was _sure_ that he was never going to regret.

"What should I do now?" he softly asked when he realized that there was nothing else that he was certain of how to do at that point. He needed Kuroo to guide him, because he wasn't sure about what the next step was supposed to be. He knew how the whole process of having sex with a girl worked, but he only had a general idea about it when another guy was involved instead.

In return, Kuroo gave him a friendly smile. The boy caressed his face and kissed him again, then when they finally separated he spoke. "You need to prepare me" Kuroo stated, and with that he started gazing around the room. He was probably looking for something, and when his eyes finally fell on a box that still hadn’t been unpacked in the corner of the room he smirked. "Wait here" he said, giving Bokuto a quick peck on the tip of his nose that felt too intimate and made him blush.

From his spot on the bed, Bokuto watched as the other got off the bed and rummaged through the box, until he came back to the bed holding what looked like a bottle of lube. Well, he hadn't thought of that, but of course they were going to need it. Luckily, Kuroo was prepared enough for the both of them on that subject.

Once Kuroo had settled back on the bed, once again Bokuto positioned himself between his legs, and he looked as the other boy squirted a little of lube on his hand. "Now spread it on your fingers and start with one. Go easy, I haven't bottomed in a while" Kuroo instructed, making Bokuto blush some more. Was it possible that he was starting to lose his mind? Because that simple instruction shouldn't have seemed so sexy and sweet at the same time. He didn't want to do anything to hurt Kuroo though, so all he needed to do was to go slow, and make sure that he made it good for the other.

Was he even going to be able to do it? He was a virgin, but he'd done stuff with a couple of girls. He knew how to finger a girl, but it felt incredibly different the moment he started to push his finger inside Kuroo's body. Well, an entirely different world. A girl's body was built to welcome his intrusion, while Kuroo's didn't seem to react that way. The entrance was tight, and Bokuto needed to press a little harder in order to get half of his middle finger inside. Kuroo hissed, and he didn't know if it was because he was just uncomfortable or because Bokuto was hurting him.

"Is it okay? Does it hurt?" he asked, uncertain. There was urgency in his voce, a sign that he really needed to understand if he was doing the right thing or not. He really didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with Kuroo by doing something stupid in bed. Because they were still going to be friends after that night of sex, right? But he doubted that his friend could have wanted anything to do with him if Bokuto ended up being lousy in bed, or if he hurt him. That might have made Kuroo run back to his sister instead, and the sheer thought made Bokuto cringe. No way, Kuroo needed to stay away from his little sister. 

He tried his best to keep at bay the thought that the only Bokuto who could touch Kuroo was _him_.

"It's fine. As I said, I haven't done this in a while. I just need to adjust, that's all" Kuroo reassured him. He had his eyes closed, and Bokuto couldn't read the expression on his face. Kuroo was probably trying to relax, but at the same time he was also concentrating on something. Bokuto just hoped that he wasn't hurting his friend in any way.

He kept going, until the first finger was completely inside Kuroo. He kept it there, uncertain, waiting for his friend to adjust completely. When Kuroo opened his eyes an smirked at him, he felt a lot better. He took the other's gesture as an invitation to start moving the finger, and so he did. He started moving it up and down, taking it almost the entire way out and then slamming it back inside. At first he went slow, but then he quickened the pace, noticing that there was basically no more resistance on the other's part.

Before Kuroo could give him any instructions, he imagined that it was the right time to start putting in a second finger, and so he did. He did it slowly, and trying his best not to make Kuroo feel uncomfortable. The other didn't give him any comments or suggestions, meaning that he was probably doing things right. That was a great success, since he didn't have the slightest idea of what the hell he was even doing. But he kept going, and he just hoped that it could start to feel natural soon, because at the moment his movements still seemed a little too forced.

"It's good" was the feedback he got from Kuroo after a little while, when both fingers were perfectly inserted inside him. Bokuto smiled at that, like he had received a huge praise after a fantastic spike. It meant that he was doing things right, after all.

He kept going, and soon Kuroo instructed him on how to better prepare him, telling him to flex and scissor his fingers. Bokuto obliged, and he saw Kuroo flush under him. The boy was indeed liking what Bokuto was doing to him, and he felt the need to kiss that blissed expression. He went for a delicate peck on the lips, but Kuroo grabbed his head and kept him in place, preventing him from getting away, and just kissed him harder.

After that, Bokuto was soon instructed to use a third finger, and he did. It didn't take long before Kuroo was ready for something more. Bokuto at that point used the lube to coat his own cock, and while doing it he took a good look at his friend. They still had to begin, and Kuroo already looked like someone had fucked his brains out. It was a very interesting sight, and most of all it was something that, once seen, Bokuto couldn't just unsee. He would have never been able to go back and forget all about it. He could have forgotten the kissing, he could have forgotten the touching. But Kuroo looking like that for him, _because_ of him, was something that was now burned permanently in his brain and that he was going to remember for the rest of his days.

Once his cock was slick enough, he did as Kuroo said and started to enter slowly. He was shaking, because from the moment the head of his cock started pushing in, he thought he was touching paradise with his fingers. He took a deep breath, and after that he kept slowly getting inside. It was the best sensation he had ever felt in his entire life, as if the tight warmth of Kuroo was trying to engulf him completely and make him lose his mind.

He wanted to slam inside his friend, to take him possessively until he broke the other boy, but he didn't. He looked down at Kuroo instead, when he was almost the entire way inside, and he noticed that his friend's face was contracted in an expression of pain. He froze at that. Shit, he didn't want to hurt Kuroo, but he had managed to do it anyway!

Immediately, he started peppering the other's face with kisses, trying to keep himself from panicking. "Kuroo... bro... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he started to say, catching the other's attention.

"I'm fine Bo... I'm really fine. I told you that I haven't done this in a while, and you're fucking _huge_. It's normal if it hurts at this point" Kuroo explained, and those words made Bokuto feel a little better. The compliment to the size of his cock also made him blush even more than he already was, and he unconsciously gazed down, to take a look at the spot where his dick was disappearing inside the other's body. Was he sick if he liked that sight? After all it was one of his best friends that he was fucking.

Shit. He was really having sex for the first time, and it was with Kuroo of all people. He would have never imagined that the two of them could have ended up like that, but at the same time he was glad they did. Sure, he would have never mentioned to the other that what they were doing meant something more for him, but he couldn't deny that it did. He wasn't certain about what the hell it was, though. Kissing Kuroo up until a few minutes before had only been a game. Then why all of a sudden he was feeling possessive of his friend? Why did he want to claim Kuroo as his by fucking him?

After a little while, when he was all the way inside and finally Kuroo told him that he could move a little quicker, Bokuto started picking up the pace, and another question started running though his mind: was he going to be okay, when they were going to wake up in the morning only to go back to being regular friends?

But that was a thought for later. At the moment, he only wanted to concentrate on the pleasure he was feeling, and the pleasure he was giving to his friend. Especially when one of his thrusts hit something inside the other that made Kuroo scream, his cock leaking precum between their bodies. Well, that was interesting. He tried to do it again, but he missed.

Since that was his first time, Bokuto didn't know exactly how to maintain a regular pace with his thrusts, therefore sometimes he moved faster, other times slower, but Kuroo didn't seem to be complaining. Sure, probably Bokuto still had a very long way to go, but at the same time maybe he was on the right path, because he seemed to be able to give Kuroo the enjoyment that he deserved. And that, for him, was more than enough. All he cared about was that his friend was satisfied, after all, because he certainly was.

They didn't go on for long before he was starting to feel very close to coming. He didn't want that experience to be over so fast, therefore he tried his best in order to keep himself from letting go. It was however a very difficult task, especially when Kuroo was keeping him close to his body by digging his fingers into Bokuto's skin. It hurt in a way that was only pleasurable. "I'm too fucking close, I don't want to come" he mumbled, letting the other know that he was almost at his limit.

As a reply to his words, Kuroo grabbed one of Bokuto's hands and brought it to his own cock. The message was clear, and Bokuto didn't need any explanations in order to understand what he was supposed to do at that point. He started jerking Kuroo fast, matching those movements with the thrusts he was giving inside the other boy. Then Kuroo raised his legs some more, changing the angle of Bokuto's cock inside him, and that was the moment something happened. Bokuto could feel that something was different, as if his cock had hit something again, and Kuroo was crying out in pleasure. He kept going in at that same angle, hitting the right spot with every thrust, and making Kuroo crumble under him.

The sight was outright gorgeous. Composed, wicked Kuroo Tetsurou was a begging mess under him, and that was something that not everyone could say that they had witnessed. It was the best thing he had ever experienced in his life. He was proud of losing his virginity like that, because that act had given him the possibility to witness something he otherwise would have never been able to see. He was going to treasure that moment for the rest of his life, he was sure of that.

Then, without any warning, Kuroo came, spilling between their bodies. Bokuto captured his lips for an open mouthed kiss, that was uncoordinated and terrible, but at the same time felt necessary. When Kuroo came, the muscles in his ass contracted, starting to spasm, and Bokuto lost it, feeling his cock engulfed in a tightness he'd never felt before. And with that he came as well, letting go completely. He had never come like that in his entire life, with such a desperate urge.

What the hell had Kuroo done to him to reduce him like that? It was supposed to be a game, nothing more. They weren't supposed to have sex. And then, even when they had agreed to fuck, it was supposed to be just some power struggle to see who was in charge. It wasn't supposed to feel that amazing.

He pulled out when he felt his cock start to soften, and the two of them locked yes for a moment, panting in silence. Probably neither of them knew what to say at the moment. Bokuto wanted to lean down and capture Kuroo's lips again, to kiss him with affection and desperation, but he didn't. He tried to smile instead, hoping to look as natural as possible. Then he slowly moved away, going to rest on the bed beside his friend. He lay down on one side, facing towards Kuroo.

Soon the other boy turned in his direction as well, giving him a gentle smile, which was a strange sight on Kuroo's face, yet it wasn't the first that Bokuto had seen that night. At that point, Kuroo raised a hand to caress his face, before leaning towards him and kissing him. The kiss was slow, sweet, delicate. It was almost as if Kuroo was afraid to scare him away. But that was impossible, it could have never happened. Bokuto would have never gotten away from Kuroo. Not after what they just did.

With that thought in mind, Bokuto wrapped an arm around Kuroo's torso and pulled the other boy towards him. He made his friend turn, so that his chest was now pressed against Kuroo's back, and he applied strength to his arm in order to keep the other in place. Kuroo, however, didn't seem like he was trying to free himself. He just raised a hand to caress Bokuto's arm, in a gesture that was somehow incredibly intimate, and that made chills run down Bokuto's spine.

Neither of them said a single word, probably afraid to ruin the delicate balance of the moment if they talked. Bokuto planted a few soft kisses on the back of Kuroo's neck, then he rested his head against Kuroo's and fell asleep like that, holding Kuroo close. 

The two of them were completely naked, sweaty and covered in cum, but Bokuto couldn’t care less.


	8. Looking for answers

The following morning, Bokuto woke up feeling like something was missing, even though he couldn't grasp immediately what it was. He opened his eyes slowly, and when he stirred he felt dried cum pull at the skin on his stomach. Okay, maybe he should have cleaned himself before falling asleep. Yes, because he'd had sex before going to sleep.

In a single flash, everything came back to his mind, and immediately Bokuto was completely awake. He had sex with Kuroo. He lost his virginity by fucking Kuroo. His friend, his bro. And they had sex.

Well, that was unexpected. He knew that he should have been freaking out at that moment, but at the same time he wasn't sure that he wanted to. Because yes, it was strange and probably all kinds of wrong, but at the same time it had been an incredible experience. He wasn't sure if he wanted to repeat it, though. Because when they were in bed together he had felt something, a desire, that shouldn't have been there in the first place. If they had decided to continue having sex, that desire would have only grown into feelings that Bokuto didn't want to deal with. So no, there was no way that they were going to do it again.

He was still lying in bed, overthinking everything, when the door opened and Kuroo entered. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his damp hair was falling messily on his face, his perpetual bedhead only partially tamed by the power of water. He gave Bokuto a grin when he noticed that the boy was awake.

"I suggest you go take a shower, and then maybe we can play some volleyball?" Kuroo offered, his voice completely natural. He was either a great actor, or the fact that they had sex wasn't affecting him the same way it was affecting Bokuto.

He had to admit that it was a little annoying to witness. Why wasn't Kuroo freaking out? He was definitely having some kind of crisis at the moment, an internal struggle that he really wanted to be able to ignore, but somehow couldn't. And then there was Kuroo, who should have been having the same feelings, but looked so calm instead. How could he act so naturally? Or was it normal for him to have sex with one of his closest friends without it meaning anything?

Well, if Bokuto wanted to be completely honest, his problem was exactly the fact that having sex with Kuroo had definitely _not_ meant nothing for him. He had given his friend his virginity, something he could have never taken back. He had loved every second of it, every sound that Kuroo had made, every blissful look on his face. If it had really meant nothing, he would have been able to deal with it, like he did the first couple of times they kissed: since it didn't mean anything, it didn't bother him. The reason why he was freaking out over sex, however, was because it _did_ mean something for him.

Wonderful, he was in deep shit!

He couldn't, however, keep his friend just waiting for him, he needed to move. "Yes, sounds perfect for me. Do you have an extra towel?" he asked, getting up. As he moved out of the bed, starting to grab his clothes from the floor, a part of him was trying to hide his nudity. Which was stupid and pointless, because Kuroo had seen him naked all night. Hell, the cum that had dried on his stomach was Kuroo's! He really shouldn't have been shy in front of the other. But he was nonetheless.

When Kuroo offered him a towel with a friendly smile, Bokuto immediately used it to cover himself, before exiting the door looking for the showers. Apparently, people in college had shared bathrooms, which was a strange new feeling for one who had a private bathroom just for himself at home. He didn't complain about it, though, and he just went with it. He scrubbed his body the best he could, and only when he was perfectly clean he got back to Kuroo's room, to find that his friend was perfectly dressed. He quickly dried himself, combed his hair and got dressed as well.

At that point the two of them went outside with a volleyball, tossing it to each other and chatting about what they were expecting from the future. They discussed Kuroo's plans for college, and Bokuto's training in order to make it into the V-league. Not even once they mentioned the fact that they had sex, or any of their previous kisses. They just acted completely normal around each other, even though Bokuto was about to combust from the inside. He would have loved to have a discussion about what had happened, even though he had no idea of what to say. But Kuroo was acting as if nothing had happened at all, so he needed to do the same in order not to make things look too weird.

***

Later in the day, Bokuto got back home only to find his sister Asami doing her homework. He really couldn't believe how the two of them were even related. He greeted her and walked past her bedroom to get to his own, but the girl was the one who stopped him.

"Kou, wait" she said, making him take a couple of steps back in order to stop in front of her bedroom door once again.

"What?" he asked, perplexed. Usually, unless she needed something, Asami didn't have any reasons to talk to him when she was studying. After all, for as close as they were, it wasn't like they had anything in common, therefore hardly anything they could tell each other was more important than homework for Asami. Kaoru, after all, was the sister who was more similar to him, and proof of that was the fact that she was currently still in school, because at that time of the day she had volleyball club activities.

"I was just curious... how are things going with your boyfriend?" she asked, completely out of nowhere.

For a moment, Bokuto blinked in confusion. What boyfriend? Then he remembered: the morning after the party, when he woke up hangover and definitely not ready to clean up after the events of the night, his sister had seemed to be still interested in Kuroo, so he had kissed his friend in front of her and told her that he was already taken. He had completely forgotten that he needed to act as if Kuroo was his boyfriend, when he was with his sister.

How were things going with Kuroo, then? For once, he wasn't really his boyfriend, but what they did the night before was something that usually real couples did. And it had been amazing, but he was pretty sure he was not supposed to talk about it with his sister. He wanted to preserve her innocence as much as possible, and a conversation about how he lost his virginity was definitely on the list of topics they were never going to discuss. For as much as he wanted to confide in her, he would have never wanted such dirty topics to reach her innocent ears.

Therefore, he just shrugged and smiled. "Awesome. I spent the night with him in his new college dorm" he replied, without giving out any details. After all, everyone at home knew that he had spent the night with Kuroo. His sister just happened to be the only one who knew that Kuroo was more than just his friend nowadays.

The girl eyed him with suspicion, then she gave him an affectionate smile. "You should invite him here more often. I won't try to steal him from you, I promise" she stated, and after that she went back to her homework, while her brother resumed walking towards his own bedroom.

As soon as he was alone in his room, door closed and music coming out of his stereo, Bokuto let himself fall on his bed, staring at the ceiling, a hand on his pounding heart. It was somehow strange to think that even his sister was trying to push him towards Kuroo. He would have loved to invite his friend over more often, but he also knew that there were complications for that. First of all, Kuroo was about to start college, meaning that he didn't have much free time anymore, and Bokuto wasn't sure if the other wanted to spend his limited spare time with him. And then, of course, there was the fact that fake-dating Kuroo was probably going to kill him in the long run, because if he kept heading down that way, he would have started to have unwanted feelings sooner or later. If he tried his best to be honest, some of those feelings were already trying to surface, and he didn't have the slightest idea of what to do with them.

How was he supposed to maintain his friendship with Kuroo the way it had always been, after having sex? And how could Kuroo just act like they had done nothing? Well, probably because for Kuroo that really was nothing. How many times had he had sex? And with how many people? It was probably meaningless for him. But for Bokuto was the first time, and he couldn't really stop thinking about it. He needed help to get Kuroo out of his mind, and in order to do that there was only one thing he knew he could do.

That was the reason why he grabbed his volleyball gear and headed to the subway station, ready to make his way to Fukurodani. Afternoon practice was going to be over soon, and he needed Akaashi to stay behind and toss for him. While spiking Akaashi's tosses he was going to be able to think better. And in the meantime he was going to talk to his best friend, and maybe tell him all about what was bothering him. Maybe his friend was going to be able to help him in some way.

***

When he got to his old high school, practice was about to end. He entered the gym already wearing his training gear, including his old Fukurodani tracksuit jacket. He was greeted warmly by everyone who knew him, including the coach, and he introduced himself to the new first-years. Akaashi was the last one to approach him in order to greet him. He tried to go for a friendly handshake, but Bokuto hugged him instead. Then he sat down next to the coach as he watched the high schoolers finish their practice.

As soon as practice was over, Bokuto and Akaashi shared an intense look. There was no need to talk, because the setter already knew what the other was really there for. That was the reason why he walked to the coach and just extended his hand, palm facing upwards. With his eyes, he indicated Bokuto, and the coach turned towards him as well. "Oh" he just said, before taking the keys of the gym out of a pocket and giving them to Akaashi. "Remember to lock down before you leave" the man instructed, and Akaashi just nodded. After all, that wasn't the first time something like that had happened. To be more precise, they had gotten the keys from the coach after almost every practice in Bokuto's second year. In his third year, the coach had directly named Akaashi as the person in charge of the keys. Apparently, the boy had given them back after Bokuto had graduated.

Slowly, the other students and the coach left, until Bokuto and Akaashi were the only ones left. While the players gathered their stuff, Bokuto started warming up, running on the spot and stretching on the floor. When they were alone, he was ready to start spiking. He grabbed a ball and positioned himself in that same spot where he had stood every time he had done extra practice with Akaashi during the previous two years. It felt incredibly natural, to go back to something so familiar. Akaashi sighed while he walked towards the net.

Bokuto threw the ball in a perfect arch over Akaashi's head, and the other boy tossed it for him. That was the moment Bokuto approached with a three-step runup and jumped, spiking the ball with strength towards the other side of the net. After that, he went back to his original position with another ball, ready to start again. Akaashi didn't complain, he didn't say a word actually, he just tossed the ball for him. Bokuto, however, was starting to feel a little nervous. Akaashi could probably sense it too, considering how he was looking at his former captain.

When he was finally ready to talk, Bokuto let the ball bounce before throwing it at Akaashi. "So, I had sex for the first time" he started saying, while his friend raised his hands to toss the ball. "With Kuroo" he added. Well, that got a reaction out of Akaashi. The boy just forgot about the ball he was supposed to toss, turning towards Bokuto with a shocked expression on his face, and the ball hit him on his forehead before falling to the floor, completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry, what? You had sex with Kuroo-san?" Akaashi tried to figure out if he understood correctly, still staring at Bokuto. The older boy blushed, embarrassed. If that was the reaction Akaashi was having, he sure didn't want to tell anyone else!

"Yeah. It was supposed to be a game, you know. Something meaningless, just to see how far we were willing to take a joke. And we ended up doing it for real" he said, eyes fixated on the floor. He wasn't even sure he could manage to look at Akaashi at that point. How could he explain what he was feeling at the moment without his best friend thinking that he was completely crazy? On second thought, how could he be sure that he wasn't completely crazy, after all?

"How can two people end up having sex as a game?" Akashi asked, giving Bokuto his most practiced exasperated face. That was pretty much the boy's reaction to everything Bokuto used to do when they were still in high school together, especially if Kuroo was involved.

Apparently, the setter was trying to understand what had happened in order to help Bokuto deal with it. Akaashi's question was definitely legitimate, yet Bokuto wasn't sure how to reply to that. How could he explain the situation to his best friend without said best friend thinking that he was completely insane? He took a deep breath and, still without looking at Akaashi, he started answering. "Remember that I kissed Kuroo at the graduation party?" he asked first, just to make sure that his friend had the right tools he needed in order to get his point.

Hearing those words, Akaashi nodded in silence, and Bokuto barely noticed it out of the corner of his eye. "Okay, so that didn't mean anything, you know. It was just because I needed to win a challenge, and he helped me win. But then we kissed again. We kissed when he slept at my house, and the morning after. I even told my sister that we were dating, because I didn't want him to touch her. And you know, they seemed to be pretty much into each other, but it would have been gross if he had dated my sister, so I said that we were together. After that everything was fine, and we didn't kiss again until yesterday" Bokuto started his tale.

His friend listened in silence, without emitting a single sound. Bokuto, however, knew that Akaashi was giving him his undivided attention, as he always did every time he went to his friend with one of his crises. That only gave him more courage to keep talking.

"Yesterday I helped him move into his new college dorm, and when everything was done he asked me if I wanted to spend the night and I said yes. It was just normal, it wasn't the first time we had slept in the same bed, but this time things were a little different. I don't even remember who started it or how, right now everything seems a little blurry to be honest, but the point is that at some point we were kissing and things escalated from there. It was supposed to be nothing at all. I liked the idea that kissing me got him all messed up, and I wanted to see how really messed up he could get. I know it's a sick thought, but he's always so in control, and in that moment he wasn't, and I couldn't resist. So we did it for real" he continued, before chancing a look in Akaashi's direction. His best friend was staring at him with wide eyes, probably not believing what he was hearing.

"The problem is that it wasn't a game for me. Okay yes, it was supposed to be just that, but when we were doing it something changed, I think. I don't know what happened or why, but at some point it wasn't a game for me anymore. I wanted it to be real, to really mean something. And not just because it was my first time. I mean, I always hoped my first time to be with someone I shared a great connection with, and that really happened, because the only connection greater than the one I have with Kuroo is with you, and I'm pretty sure you'd never sleep with me" he kept going, almost laughing at Akaashi's disgusted expression when he mentioned the possibility of the two of them having sex.

"I don't know if it was because I felt closer to him or for something else, but for some reason I really think I wanted it to be more than just sex. I wanted him to feel the same way. But for him it was nothing at all, and this morning when we woke up we were just friends like always, as if nothing had ever happened, and it hurt. But of course I can't tell Kuroo, because he would never understand. He'd think that I'm an idiot, because we're not supposed to be the kind of people who develop feelings for each other. What should I do now?" he finally concluded with a question for his best friend. He was really hoping to hear a good answer from Akaashi, one that would help him find a way to cope with what was happening to him.

After he finished speaking, he stared at Akaashi with hope in his eyes. In return, the other boy put on his most intense expression. He was clearly thinking hard, probably elaborating all of the facts he'd heard in order to understand the situation. He was most likely looking for a way to help his friend, and Bokuto was grateful for that. He really didn't know what he would have done without Akaashi in his life.

It took a while, but then Akaashi sighed. "I still can't believe you had sex with him because you wanted to mess him up, and you ended up being the messed up one" the younger boy commented, shaking his head in exasperation. Bokuto gave him a tentative smile, trying to look at least a little more funny. He didn't say anything though, and he just waited for Akaashi to continue.

"Listen, I'm not the kind of person who goes out sleeping around, so I don't have the slightest idea of how you should deal with casual sex, because I could never be able to do it in the first place. But what I can tell for sure is that there shouldn't be any attachment in casual sex. This means that you can't really do it with someone you care about, or the feelings will somehow get in the way. Just like it happened to you. But I'm sure that there is a way to fix everything. First, however, I need you to answer a question: do you want your friendship with Kuroo-san to go back to the way it was before, or do you want to change it into something more?" Akaashi asked, trying to elaborate the situation in order to give Bokuto advice.

Hearing the question from his best friend, Bokuto took a few moments to think about it. What did he want from Kuroo? Was he willing to forget everything that happened between them and go back to the way they had always been, or did he want something else? He knew, however, that he couldn't really go back. What was done was done, he couldn't change the past, meaning that he couldn't cancel the experience they had shared. And after doing something like that, how could they just go back to being normal friends?

It only meant one thing: he wanted more than friendship with Kuroo. But that also left him with more questions: what kind of _more_ did he want? Was he going to be okay with friends with benefits, or did he want even more than that? That question Bokuto didn't know how to answer. But he needed to really think about it, because that answer would have decided how he was supposed to act around Kuroo. As always, talking with Akaashi was really helping him find a solution to his problems; even though Akaashi wasn't really giving him the solution, but rather helping Bokuto get to it himself. He still had to understand how Akaashi did it; it must have been some kind of superpower.

"I think I get it now. I want something from him, but I need to figure out what, I guess. And I need to find out if he wants it too somehow, and there is only one way I can accomplish it" he stated, his voice sounding incredibly confident. His head, after all, was starting to put a plan together.

Bokuto had never been good at planning. That was the reason why he had friends like Akaashi and Kuroo: because he was the one with the ideas, and they were those who did the actual planning. Or, to be even more accurate, Kuroo did the planning and Akaashi did the complaining, explaining how those plans were going to blow up in their faces before it actually happened. At the moment, however, he was imagining exactly what he was supposed to do in order to make things go his way. He was managing to do some planning of his own.

"Will you be okay?" Akaashi asked him, visibly concerned. The boy, after all, wasn't the biggest fan of Bokuto's ideas, since he was also the one who was supposed to get him out of trouble every time he ended up putting himself in danger in some way.

"I think everything is going to be fine. Thank you, Akaashi!" the older boy said, moving forward to hug his friend. Reluctantly, Akaashi returned the hug and sighed.


	9. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're ready to find out what plan Bokuto has been able to come up with at the end of last chapter...  
> Thank you all for reading this far! :)

When he got back home after the spike practice he’d had with Akaashi, Bokuto was hyperactive. He suddenly felt that rush of energy in his bones and he wanted to do something about it. Therefore, when he arrived and found that his sister Kaoru was at home, he asked her if she wanted to toss a ball around with him, and the two of them immediately went to the garden with a volleyball. The girl was still a little pissed at him because she hadn't been invited to the party, but she was never going to pass on the opportunity to play volleyball with her brother.

They were passing the ball to each other, and in the meantime they were talking about volleyball. The girl told him all about her practice at school, informing him that she was soon going to be the ace in her middle school team. She was already one of the star players, and Bokuto didn't have a hard time believing her. She was indeed pretty good, and since she had the same drive he had, she was surely going to become a great player, once she refined her technique a little more.

"I still suck at blocking though. Every time I try to block, I never seem to get it right" she complained, making her brother frown.

"What do you mean that you don't get it right? Are the other girls smashing the ball so hard that you can't stop it?" he asked in return. He doubted that could be the problem, though. His sister was tough, probably tougher than most of the other girls out there. There was no way that some other middle school girl was able to spike a ball so hard that his sister wasn't able to stop it.

The girl shook her head at his words. "It's not that. I'm just never over the net when the ball is spiked. They always manage to spike it over my block" she explained, and at that point Bokuto just nodded.

"I see the problem. It's the timing of the block, then" he said all knowingly. She started looking at him with shining eyes, full of admiration. It was clear that he was her idol, and that she really wanted to learn from him.

"Can you teach me?" the girl asked, her voice full of hope.

Bokuto got lost in thought at that. Was he going to be able to teach her? After all, he was the first one who had no idea of how to time the jump in order to block. He pretty much jumped on instinct, because he was so tuned on volleyball that his body responded on its own in order to make him a better player. But he couldn't teach instincts to his little sister. She needed to be taught for real. And that was when his brain started to come up with a perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.

He knew a middle blocker who was excellent at timing his blocks. Someone who was able to stop a lot of his spikes, and who had taught other middle blockers how to do excellent blocks. Yes, he could have sure been able to teach Kaoru how to block. A grin appeared on Bokuto's lips.

"How about we call my friend Kuroo and we ask him to teach you instead? He's better than me at blocking, you know?" he suggested, and he saw his sister brighten when she heard his words. It was indeed rare for him to compliment someone's skills, and even more to admit that another person was better than him at something that was volleyball related. "But just at blocking" he quickly added, before his sister could get the wrong idea and maybe start admiring Kuroo more than she admired him.

"Yes! Yes, please!" she stated, happy to be able to find a new teacher who could finally explain to her how to block the ball.

Bokuto grinned happily at her reaction. They could have called Kuroo, asking him to come over one of the following days, and that could have been the perfect excuse to spend some time together. They could have gone to the gym in order to practice there, but Bokuto had a better idea. He had a beach volleyball net somewhere in the garage, and he could have set that up in the garden, so that they could stay at home. That way Asami would have been there too, with her crush on Kuroo and the idea in her head that Bokuto and Kuroo were dating.

If Asami was there, the two of them would have had to fake a relationship in front of her. That would have given Bokuto a chance to test what it was like to be with Kuroo, even though they were just pretending. It could have been the perfect occasion in order to try to find out if the other might have been interested in something more than friendship with him as well. Yes, it was indeed the perfect plan! And thanks to Kaoru he had the opportunity to put it in motion so soon.

"I'll call Kuroo and I'll tell him to come over next weekend, okay?" he suggested, and his sister seemed to be happy about it, based on her reaction. Bokuto, however, was way happier than her.

***

The following day, Bokuto called Kuroo and asked him if he was willing to teach his little sister how to block. His friend appeared to be absolutely _thrilled_ at the idea, and he immediately agreed when Bokuto asked him to come over on Sunday. It didn't take long to agree on a time as well. Since Kaoru had volleyball practice at school in the morning, they were going to meet in the early afternoon.

"Unless you want to come to the gym with me in the morning and give me a block to practice against" Bokuto tried to suggest, doing his best to lure his friend into spending more time together; alone, this time. But he knew Kuroo well enough, and he knew that the opportunity to block his spikes was something that the other was not going to pass on.

In the end, they agreed to meet pretty early in the morning outside the gym. Considering how close Kuroo's campus was to Bokuto's house, neither of them took much in order to get to the gym, that was only a quick bus ride from where Bokuto lived. They took their stuff to the volleyball court that Bokuto had rented for himself, and dropped their gym bags in a corner, starting to take off their tracksuits right there. Underneath, they were both wearing shorts and a t-shirt to use while training.

They began their training by stretching their muscles, so that they wouldn't get hurt by doing any sudden movements. They sat down side by side, stretching their legs and backs. Bokuto couldn't stop his eyes from inspecting Kuroo's body from up close, though. He'd seen it before, and with much less clothing on, but now that he knew that he wanted more than friendship between them, everything felt different. Even looking at Kuroo made him feel somehow uncomfortable.

"I'm finally going to meet your other sister. And will Asami-chan be there too?" Kuroo asked all of a sudden, probably just to make conversation. Bokuto, however, didn't like the other mentioning Asami. Was he still interested? Bokuto had already told him that he didn't want to see him with his sister!

"She'll be home, yes. But she's still off limits. Seriously bro, hands off my little sister! In fact, as far as she knows you and I are still dating. Remember?" Bokuto was quick to reply. He noticed confusion on Kuroo's face, probably as he was trying to remember when the two of them had ever dated, but then he saw the other get to his moment of realization.

"Oh yes, okay. Does it mean that I get to kiss you in front of your family?" Kuroo was laughing while he pronounced those words, and he also gave Bokuto a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Bokuto did his best not to blush, averting his gaze.

"Maybe not in front of my parents, they're a little conservative and it would give them a heart attack. But with my sisters sure, no problem. In fact, we can put on a show for them" Bokuto informed the other, trying to maintain his tone casual and conversational, even though he was actually freaking out internally. Was he really doing it? Was he really tricking Kuroo into kissing him again? And was the other really going to be okay with it?

"Pity, I would have loved to see your parents' faces when I complimented your firm ass in front of them" Kuroo stated, laughing hard because of his own words. Bokuto forced himself to laugh as well, even though he wasn't exactly sure that laughing was the reaction he would have wanted to have. To be honest, he would have preferred to blush, because he was already asking himself if Kuroo had really meant those words or if he was just kidding.

"You can do whatever you want to me in front of my sisters, though. They won't tell mom and dad" he tried, just to see where Kuroo decided to go with that possibility.

"Good. Even though I'm afraid they'll end up being scarred for life, if I really have my way with you in front of them" a wicked smile appeared on Kuroo's face as he pronounced those words. Bokuto didn't know what to think anymore. Was Kuroo just kidding, or did he really want to do _stuff_ to him in front of his sisters? And did he want to do it just for fun, to see the reaction of the girls, or because he really wanted to do something with Bokuto?

Thinking about it, who was he trying to fool if not himself? Kuroo was just having fun, because those little things that Bokuto cherished so much didn't really mean anything to Kuroo. Those moments between them were nothing, just something they did together, on the same level as tossing a ball to each other. For Bokuto, however, everything held a very different meaning, and he had to be the only one who felt that way.

***

After that conversation was over, they went back to stretching, and later on to practicing. Then, when they were done for the morning, they showered and went to Bokuto's house for lunch. Asami was there, and their parents as well. It was the first time that Kuroo met them, even though he might have noticed them before in the attendance of some of Bokuto's matches, since they were pretty flashy people. For the occasion, since they had a guest, Bokuto's father saw wearing an expensive suit, while his mother had a pretty nice dress, makeup and she was also wearing pearls. She eyed both her son and his friend, when they joined the family for lunch wearing their tracksuits.

"Just ignore their judgment" Bokuto felt the need to whisper in Kuroo's ear the moment they stepped into the dining hall, right when his mother's gaze started studying their guest, raising an eyebrow at the sight of his bedhead. Kuroo brushed a hand against his back, and Bokuto was suddenly the one who really needed some comfort, because he was about to jump out of his skin.

Asami was there too, and she smiled at both her brother and his friend. She actually winked at Kuroo, after telling him how nice it was to see him again, and that he was welcome to come over more often. After that, the boy turned towards Bokuto, silently asking for explanations, and Bokuto just shrugged. Was his sister trying to out their relationship in front of their parents? They weren't even really dating, she would have outed her brother for absolutely nothing! Was she really okay with him dating the boy she liked, or was she just jealous enough to ruin her own big brother in front of their conservative parents?

He had actually not thought of that before. But he was pretty sure that his sister was just trying to make him panic a little, nothing more. She cared about him after all, she was never going to do something like that to him. She was a good girl.

Lunch was uncomfortable, but Bokuto still managed to stay calm, even though he could see the inquisitorial stares that both of his parents kept sending in Kuroo's direction. He couldn't tell if his friend was feeling uncomfortable or not, because he was appearing completely serious and polite, but he really hoped that his parents didn't do anything that could scare him away. He knew that they could be a handful when they wanted, and that most people couldn't stand them for long. Luckily enough, they still hadn't started asking Kuroo about politics, or that would have been the end of lunch, with Bokuto throwing dishes in the air in order to distract everyone from that topic of conversation.

In the early afternoon, Kaoru came back from school after having lunch with her team, tired after volleyball practice but still ready to practice some more. Every time he looked at her, Bokuto could easily see himself when he was her age, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the girl. By the time she had dropped her stuff and gone back outside, Bokuto and Kuroo had put on the net in the middle of the garden. It had been a while since the last time anyone had used it, so it was a little dusty, but it could still serve its purpose.

"Kaoru, this is my friend Kuroo. In high school he was one of the few middle blockers who could even block my spikes. Kuroo, this is Kaoru, my other little sister" Bokuto introduced the two, when the three of them were in the garden. Asami joined them while they were talking, but she kept to the side, sitting on a bench and looking at the other three.

"You must be incredibly good if you could stop my brother's spikes! Are you going to become a professional player too?" Kaoru asked Kuroo with admiration. Bokuto watched as the other boy smiled at the young girl, probably just trying to be polite.

"I'll be playing in college starting this semester, but I don't think I'll go pro" he replied, leaving the girl with a perplexed expression.

"Why? If you're good, you should keep playing after college. I'll become a pro player after high school, like my brother!" she explained, making Bokuto burst with pride. He was indeed grooming the little one to become just like him.

What he wasn't expecting, after his sister's words, was for Kuroo to wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Your brother is pretty amazing, isn't he?" the boy asked the girl, his voice strangely sweet, but while he talked he was looking at Bokuto. And after that, as Bokuto was starting to blush, Kuroo kissed him. Just a quick peck on the lips, but incredibly soft. Enough to make his heart try to race out of his chest.

"Disgusting! People shouldn't kiss! Ever!" the little girl almost screamed, an outraged expression on her face. Bokuto laughed at that, trying to forget about the sensation of Kuroo's lips against his.

Kaoru was that kind of child who found relationships and kissing to be disgusting, but she was going to change he mind growing up, like pretty much everyone else did at some point. With that thought in mind, Bokuto turned slightly towards Asami, finding that his sister was eyeing him pretty intensely. He locked eyes with the girl, trying to understand what she was thinking, but he really couldn't read her. They were too different for him to be able to understand her without her saying anything to explain herself. Giving attention to Asami, however, he tuned out the rest of the conversation between Kuroo and Kaoru. But the entire time Kuroo never let go of him, and that was more than enough to feel comfortable.


	10. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so full after Christmas lunch at my parents' that I almost forgot it was a Friday, and Fridays mean that I need to update this fic. I seriously almost missed an update for the first time because I ate too much! xD  
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. We've reached a point where Bokuto really needs to figure out what to do with Kuroo, so the last couple of chapters have been a little on the slow side, and this one will probably be as well. But they pave the way towards the next chapters, this much I can say!

They spent the afternoon practicing. Kuroo and Kaoru were standing on one side of the net, Bokuto on the other. He kept spiking the ball, trying his best not to get carried away. He could spike at full strength against Kuroo, but not against his sister, or he would have hurt her. He had Asami throwing the ball in his direction, because she wasn't able to properly set it, but it was still enough in order for him to spike it. He could see his little sister's progress spike after spike, when she was starting to get the timing of the jump right.

Kuroo kept instructing the girl, until she made a perfect jump and had her hands above the net right at the perfect time to stop her brother's spike. Sure, he was holding back a lot, but at the same time he was proud of the result Kaoru had obtained. Kuroo was probably proud too, because he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and smirked. "You're getting the hang of it. Volleyball really is in your blood" he commented, complimenting her. She looked incredibly happy.

In the meantime, Asami kept looking at them, her eyes suspicious. She was looking alternatively between her brother and his supposed boyfriend, making Bokuto feel uncomfortable. The two of them, however, were concentrating on volleyball at the moment, and they couldn't just act as a couple in love, because volleyball had to come first. When Kaoru was exhausted, however, things changed. Just like her brother, she would have never stopped training. Kuroo was the one who had to say that it was enough, and that she needed to rest now. She reluctantly let go of the ball, thanked him by hugging him tight and started skipping towards the house, humming a song.

When she was halfway, she changed her mind and walked back. "You're a cool guy. I guess you can keep kissing my brother, I don't have anything against it. Make him happy" she said, basically giving her blessing to the two of them. And after than she ran away.

Bokuto blushed, hearing what his sister was saying. He blinked a couple of times in surprise, turning towards Kuroo, curious to see his friend's reaction at those words. He was surprised to see the other boy looking at him with affection, a smile on his face. Was he acting because Asami was there as well, or was he genuinely happy because of the blessing they had received from Kaoru? That was impossible to understand.

"I think I really like her. Both of your sisters are way cooler than you" Kuroo told him at that point. Even though his words weren't the kindest, he was still showing Bokuto a gentle and affectionate smile, that made Bokuto's cheeks flush even more.

"I'm cool too!" he tried to protest, because he wanted to make sure that his friend didn't like his sisters more than he liked him. It was petty jealousy, he knew that, but he couldn't stop it from surfacing in some way.

"I know" was the only thing that Kuroo said. After that, Bokuto found himself being dragged into a tender embrace, and soon Kuroo was kissing him again. He felt himself melting at those touches. He couldn't really understand if Kuroo was just acting or if he was really meaning what he was saying and doing, and that alone was making Bokuto go crazy.

He completely forgot that his sister was still there until Asami spoke. "Your two really make a sweet couple" she commented, her voice denoting how pissed she was at admitting that fact. "Now I get why you chose my brother" she added towards Kuroo, giving him a smile.

Was that... approval? Was she giving them her blessing as well? It meant a lot to Bokuto, because he really needed his sister to accept his relationship, and... stop. That wasn't a real relationship, he had to remind himself. They were just fake-dating in order to convince his sister that Kuroo was off the market, so that his friend wouldn't try hitting on her. It was just an act, it wasn't real. Though when Kuroo kept holding him tenderly, and Bokuto melted in his arms, resting his head against Kuroo's shoulders and closing his eyes to take in every instant of that contact, he wasn't faking anything. He really wanted that moment to last forever, and for Kuroo to want it for real.

When it was time for Kuroo to go back to college, right before dinner, Bokuto hugged him to thank him for coming over. His sisters weren't around in that moment, so the two of them were behaving like normal friends, not like a couple anymore. It felt somehow strange, as if something was missing, but Bokuto tried his best to keep that feeling at bay. He didn't want Kuroo to realize that he wanted something more from him, because his friend would have never understood. He knew that at some point he needed to make his intentions clear, but he still had to figure out how. In the meantime, he was just going to take advantage of as many situations as he could by making Kuroo act as his boyfriend while fake-dating in front of his sisters. Not the noblest of actions, but he didn't think he had any other choice.

They gave each other a quick friendly hug to say goodbye, but when they separated Kuroo was smirking too openly to mean anything good. Bokuto replied to that with a questioning look of his own, but soon his doubts were answered when Kuroo leaned towards him and kissed him. It wasn't soft or sweet, like the kisses they had exchanged to show off in front of his sisters. It was playful, quick, and somehow almost dirty. And Bokuto sure wasn't complaining, because he replied with the same emphasis. When Kuroo pulled back, however, Bokuto was in shock.

"Why did you kiss me? Nobody is watching us now" he asked, perplexed. He wasn't sure what he was hoping to hear. Maybe he wanted Kuroo to say that it didn't mean anything, but he most likely just wanted the other to admit that he had feelings as well. That, however, was never going to happen.

Kuroo only gave him a wider grin. "Can't I kiss my bro anymore? I thought it was something we did, now" he inquired, his voice not hesitating even for a second.

His friend wanted to keep kissing, then. It was a strange sensation, one that Bokuto could hardly name. It was warming him inside, though, and he liked it. Because Kuroo didn't have feelings for him, but he wanted to keep kissing nonetheless, so maybe he was going to develop those feelings at some point, after all. With a huge smile of his own, trying his best not to show how really happy he was, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo and kissed him again.

He tried his best to keep the kiss friendly and calm, without putting too much passion into it. He didn't want the other to understand that he was really into that kind of stuff, that he really liked him. But at the same time he wanted to keep feeling that tingling in his lips that only appeared when they came in contact with Kuroo's. He felt himself melt, however, when Kuroo's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

He couldn't understand what happened next, but somehow the kiss changed. He wasn't sure which one of them had been the first one to slow down the rhythm, to change the pace, but he was grateful for it. They were now kissing with more intensity, but at the same time with a tenderness that they had never used before with each other. They were supposed to only kiss playfully, but there was nothing playful in that kiss. It was just sweet, and full of feelings. Bokuto could have died in that exact moment, and he would have died the happiest person on the planet.

Kuroo's hand caressed his face, and the only thing that Bokuto could do at that point was to clench his fists around Kuroo's tracksuit jacket, hoping that such a contact could ground him enough not to make him forget where he was, and what he was doing. But it was incredibly difficult, as he was feeling his legs shake. Kuroo was still giving his lips a series of short sweet kisses, and Bokuto wasn't sure if his heart could still take it. Was the other really trying to kill him?

When they finally separated, Kuroo didn't seem to have been affected by what they were doing. At all. He was still smirking, as if they'd just bumped fists instead of kissing lovingly. Bokuto, however, was barely breathing, eyes fixed on Kuroo, looking for some answers. Why had Kuroo kissed him like that?

"Bye, Bo. See you later" Kuroo then said, before heading towards the subway station. Bokuto watched him go, his mouth slightly open, incapable of producing any kind of sound.

It took him a good five minutes before he was able to move again, his brain barely resetting enough to let him understand where he was and that he wasn't supposed to stand in the garden like an idiot. Then he walked back towards the volleyball net and grabbed his cellphone, that was resting on the ground on top of a towel, and checked the time. Afternoon training at Fukurodani was probably about to end. Well, at least now he knew what to do.

After sticking his head inside the front door and yelling that he wasn't going to be back until after dinner, he grabbed his stuff and started running. His destination: Fukurodani. He needed Akaashi's advice, again.

***

When he saw Bokuto enter the gym, right before the end of practice, Akaashi sighed and approached the coach, extending his hand in order to silently ask for the keys to the gym. The coach gave Bokuto a worried look, before handing the keys to the team captain. Bokuto probably looked as bad as he was feeling, because he was receiving more than one worried look from the people on the volleyball team, and that definitely wasn't good. But at least he was there, and he was going to be able to talk to Akaashi, so that was something.

After that, he just sat down beside the coach and waited for the afternoon practice to end completely. When everyone went home, leaving him alone with Akaashi, Bokuto rose from his sitting position and walked towards his best friend, hugging him dramatically. Akaashi struggled a little in order to get free, but in the end he accepted that demonstration of affection, even though he was still completely rigid in Bokuto's arms. That kind of behavior had always made him particularly uncomfortable. But that of course wasn't a good reason for Bokuto to stop acting that way.

After Akaashi was finally able to free himself from Bokuto's hug, the two silently started their training routine. Bokuto picked up a ball, Akaashi positioned himself under the net, and they started tossing and spiking, just like always. Neither of them said a single word until they got to their third spike. At that point, Bokuto stopped and turned to look at his best friend.

"Akaashi, I think that I’ve messed up" he stated. His friend gave him a questioning look, silently asking to articulate some more. Bokuto sighed.

"Since Asami thinks that Kuroo and I are dating, I wanted to be closer to him by hanging out at my place when my sister was there, so that we had to act like a couple. I just really wanted him to kiss me again, I suppose. The problem is that, when he came to my house today, he confused me even more. In front of my sisters, he was the sweetest boyfriend in the universe. Then, when they weren't there, he went back to normal" he started explaining, as his best friend listened in silence.

"But when he was going away he kissed me again, and that time there was nobody watching. And that kiss wasn't sweet or affectionate, it was just a kiss. Like we kissed at the party, or after the party. A kiss that didn't mean anything. But to me it did mean something. So then I kissed him again, and I think that I conveyed too much affection into that kiss" he continued, before stopping for a second. "Wait, did I use the word _convey_ correctly?" he asked, as he did every time he ended up surprising even himself with his own correct use of complex vocabulary.

Akaashi gave him an affectionate smile, before nodding. Then, however, neither of them talked for a few seconds, Akaashi probably waiting to see if Bokuto had anything more to say, before deciding to speak himself. "Did he pull away from your kiss?" he asked.

Bokuto thought about it for a while, massaging his chin with a hand. "Actually no. He seemed to be pretty much into it, but I can't be sure, because after that he was just looking like the same asshole he always is, so I can't know for sure if he was really into the kiss or if he was just having fun" he said, a defeated expression appearing on his face.

"I guess you wanted him to feel the same as you, am I right?" Akaashi asked, and Bokuto felt a little confused at that point.

"Yes, I did, but the problem is that not even I know how I feel about him, and how I want him to feel about me" he informed the other, making sure to let Akaashi understand what his problem was at the moment.

The setter started walking towards him, until he put a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. "I think you like him for real" he stated.

Those few words opened a world of possibilities in front of Bokuto. Sure, he had already realized that he wanted the two of them to be way more than friends, but he hadn't really understood the extent of what he was feeling until Akaashi had mentioned it out loud. Talking to Akaashi, after all, had always helped him understand himself better. That was the reason why he always ran to Akaashi when he had doubts about himself. And things weren't changing now, even though he had graduated from high school while his friend was still in his third year.

He sighed, his eyes falling to look at the floor. "What should I do then?" he asked, looking for advice from the person he trusted the most in the entire universe.

"How about telling him how you feel?" Akaashi suggested. Bokuto's head snapped back up, wide golden eyes staring at Akaashi with a hint of fear. Telling him? Wasn't it dangerous? However he didn't say anything, he let Akaashi keep talking, explaining what he meant.

"If you just keep pretending to be together, in the end you'll only get hurt. I'm sure that Kuroo-san doesn't want to hurt you either, so you should tell him. If he likes you back, you can be together for real. And if he doesn't, at least he will stop kissing you, and eventually you'll be able to get over him" the younger boy motivated his answer.

Bokuto diverted his gaze once again. Yes, that was probably true. At the same time, however, he didn't want the kisses to stop. What if Kuroo really didn't like him back? He would have had to stop fake-dating him. He would have had to stop kissing him. No more touches, no more lips on his, no more possibilities to have sex again. Nothing, all lost forever. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He wanted Kuroo to stay in his life forever, to keep kissing him forever. He didn't want to have to stop just because his stupid feelings were getting in the way. And if he told Kuroo how he felt and the other didn't feel the same, he would have had to say goodbye to all of that.

"But if he doesn't like me back... I don't think I can go on with him not kissing me anymore" he said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. Akaashi's grip on his shoulder intensified.

"Look, I know that you want to kiss him more, but don't you think that it would only be worse? Now you still want to kiss him because you cling to the possibility of him liking you back. But if he doesn't, you'll only get hurt" Akaashi really tried his best to let him understand. But it was pretty pointless, because Bokuto didn't want to understand. Sure, he was able to grasp the meaning of what his best friend was trying to say, but at the same time he wanted to forget it. He didn't want to accept it, he didn't want it to be true.

"I need him to like me back..." he whined, the tone of his voice incredibly defeated. His entire body deflated after pronouncing those words, and he started staring at the floor. He didn't want to look like a weak idiot in front of Akaashi, but even if he did, that wouldn't have been the first time anyway. Akaashi had seen him at his worst, and he was still his friend despite everything. That meant that the other boy wasn't going to think any less of Bokuto if he just started to cry all of a sudden. Even though he wanted to preserve his dignity at least a little, trying his best to hold the tears back.

Akaashi took pity on him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a tentative half hug. That was the maximum physical contact he'd ever initiated with Bokuto, which made the older boy feel incredibly honored. Akaashi, on the contrary of himself, wasn't a tactile person, and he didn't like to touch or be touched. Bokuto was the only person Akaashi could stand a little contact with, even though it was rare for him to initiate it.

As he laid his head to rest on Akaashi's shoulder, an idea appeared in Bokuto's mind. He started putting together another plan, something incredibly brilliant, that could have really helped him with his Kuroo problem. He jolted away from Akaashi, now suddenly invigorated, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He stood in front of his best friend, clapping his hands very quickly.

"I have a great idea! I need to make Kuroo jealous and see if he likes me back!" he almost yelled.


	11. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters out of the entire story. The one I like the most is actually the next one, that will also be a Kuroo chapter, but I personally appreciate this one almost as much. So I hope you'll appreciate it as well! :)

Akaashi seemed to be perplexed by that statement, as he raised an eyebrow. "Make him jealous?" he asked, probably trying to understand what Bokuto was trying to say.

"Don't you see it? Now he acts all normal because I'm single, but what if he thought that I have someone else? You can pretend to be my boyfriend, and then we will see what he thinks!" Bokuto explained his idea, making Akaashi's eyes shoot wide open.

"Are you crazy, Bokuto-san?" the younger boy asked, definitely not impressed.

"Why? It's a great idea! You're my best friend, you will just have to pretend to be in love with me, and everything will be solved! We can fake-date in front of Kuroo and see how he reacts to that. You won't even have to kiss me if you don't want to!" Bokuto kept going, and Akaashi really didn't seem to be happy to hear him talk about that foolish idea of his. 

"There are so many wrong things in what you just said..." Akaashi commented, but Bokuto couldn't understand what the problem was.

"Meaning?" he inquired, because he really wanted to understand what was wrong with his idea.

"Meaning that you want to fake-date Kuroo-san in front of your sisters and then fake-date me in front of Kuroo-san. Do you see the potential for disaster? It's basically just a huge mess in the making!" Akaashi started giving his reasons for refusing, and Bokuto still couldn't see where the problem was. He just needed to be careful to only date the correct boy in front of each person he encountered and then everything was going to be okay. He just needed to be sure that he didn't find himself with Kuroo, Akaashi and his sisters at the same time, otherwise his plan would have blown up, but if he avoided that kind of situation he was going to be okay.

"We just need to be careful" he tried to say, but Akaashi didn't seem to be impressed at all. In truth, he seemed to be a little pissed as well.

"In addition to that, I have no intention of dating you, even if it's just a fake. To tell the truth, I might be slightly interested in someone, and I don't want to risk that person thinking I want to be with you instead" Akaashi went on, and those words made Bokuto's attention jolt once again. Akaashi liked someone? He didn't think his friend was ever going to really like another person, considering how serious he always was.

"Who do you like?" he immediately asked, incapable of minding his own business. Akaashi, however, blushed a little and avoided the subject.

"We're talking about you here, and the many reasons why your plan is stupid. Please, please, don't do anything crazy to mess your situation up even more. Just talk to Kuroo-san, and make sure to find out if he likes you back or not. Don't complicate things even more by adding another person to fake-date. Just tell the one you're already fake-dating that you want to date him for real" Akaashi finished, hope appearing on his face. He was probably trying his best to convince Bokuto of the best course of action to pursue.

Bokuto still didn't look entirely convinced, but he looked at his best friend reflecting on the possibilities he had in front of him. Was he really going to talk to Kuroo? How was Kuroo going to react? And more importantly, who did Akaashi like, and why didn't he want to tell him?

"If I promise to talk to Kuroo, will you tell me who you like?" Bokuto tried to convince his best friend, but Akaashi didn't seem to be ready to strike a bargain with him.

"No matter what you do, I still won't tell you. Sorry, Bokuto-san, but I'm not ready to talk about her. And you should talk to Kuroo-san for your own sake, not mine" Akaashi tried again to convince Bokuto to let go. Well, at least now he had a new clue to find out who that mysterious person was: Akaashi had said _her_ , meaning that it was a girl. That narrowed it down to… pretty much every girl they'd ever met. He ended up pouting and folding his arms.

"It's not fair, you know. I always tell you everything. I just told you that I like Kuroo! Why don't you trust me?" he even ended up whining, because he couldn't understand what he did wrong for Akaashi not to confide in him.

It didn't matter how much he tried though, because Akaashi was never going to tell him anything. The boy just kept repeating that he was supposed to talk to Kuroo and to mind his own business. All that while still refusing to fake-date Bokuto in front of Kuroo. That was pretty unjust, but at the same time Bokuto knew that he couldn't force Akaashi into something he didn't want to do. Akaashi was too smart to fall for his tricks, after all, and he didn't have any more buttons to push in order to convince him. When even pity failed, and Akaashi didn't budge in front of his tears, Bokuto had to give up.

"Fine, I'll stop asking! But I'm not sure I'll be able to talk to Kuroo... well, let's say that I'll work on it and I’ll let you know how it goes" Bokuto finally conceded.

***

The following days, Bokuto kept training as usual. It was difficult to find someone willing to practice with him, that was the reason why he kept pestering both Akaashi and Kuroo to go join him. Akaashi kept saying that he was busy, to the point that Bokuto really thought more than once about the idea of just going back to Fukurodani once again and forcing his friend to toss for him after practice with the team. He didn't, however, because he was trying to be a good friend and he knew that Akaashi didn't want to get the coach's attention too much by staying behind with Bokuto every day like he used to do in the past. As for Kuroo, he had classes to attend, and college volleyball practice, but he always agreed to practice with him whenever he was free.

He ended up training again with Kuroo two weeks later, when they agreed that they could have a Saturday afternoon of volleyball and then spend the evening together. Bokuto's parents were out for the weekend, and that was the reason why he suggested that maybe they could have stayed at his house. His sisters would have been there, but they could have still found some way to have fun. Kuroo didn't complain at all. On the contrary, he seemed to be pretty okay with that plan. Bokuto couldn't wait.

When Saturday came, Bokuto was incredibly excited. He spent the morning at the gym, got back home for lunch, and then went back to the gym in the early afternoon. He was supposed to meet Kuroo there, and when he arrived he found his friend already waiting for him outside. They greeted each other with huge grins and a quick hug, then Bokuto turned towards the entrance in order to guide the other inside. He was surprised when Kuroo stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, turning once again to face his friend.

That was when Kuroo kissed him. It was quick, simple, just a little more than a peck on the lips. Kuroo's mouth moved playfully against his for a couple of seconds, and then the sensation was gone. Kuroo pulled back and smiled.

"Let's go practice!" he almost yelled, stepping inside the gym, and leaving a bewildered Bokuto behind.

Why had Kuroo kissed him? Sometimes his friend did that kind of things that could leave him incredibly confused. They were only fake-dating in front of Bokuto's sisters, yet sometimes Kuroo kissed him when they were alone as well. When it was just the two of them, however, the kisses were always more similar to the ones they had exchanged at the party and after the party. It was exactly like kissing any other friend would have felt, if there were no feelings involved. That alone could leave Bokuto incredibly confused, because it probably meant that Kuroo didn't have any feelings towards him; but if that was the case, why did he keep kissing Bokuto?

Only when Kuroo turned around to check if he was following, Bokuto remembered how to move and started running, passing Kuroo at the entrance and going towards the court he had rented to train. They trained for a few hours, then took a quick shower before going to Bokuto's for dinner.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Kuroo asked on the way, as they were sitting on the bus.

"Asami is cooking, no idea what she's going to do. Then maybe a movie?" Bokuto suggested. He had to admit that he hadn't thought thoroughly about what they could have done once at home. After all, everything was going to be fine for him, as long as they were together.

Kuroo was okay with the suggested plan, and Bokuto felt better immediately. At least the evening wasn't going to be awkward. Or at least that was what he thought while going home, because once he got there things suddenly changed. The moment they stepped inside the door, Kuroo immediately took his hand. He didn't need to be reminded that they were supposed to be dating, he was actually ready to take the initiative and start the first physical contact of the evening. Bokuto didn't complain at all.

They hovered around the kitchen while Asami cooked. In the meantime, Kaoru was sitting on the kitchen counter and talking about volleyball, with an enthusiasm so similar to her brother's. Bokuto was listening to her, or at least he was trying to, because Kuroo was being incredibly distracting. The boy was leaning against the door frame, keeping Bokuto's back pressed against his chest. Kuroo's arms were wrapped possessively around Bokuto's waist, his chin resting on Bokuto's shoulder. He was actually participating in the conversation with Kaoru, but in between sentences he was also giving Bokuto quick kisses on the neck. The little girl was definitely trying not to look at them every time Kuroo kissed him, while Asami was too occupied with dinner to care.

Bokuto was tense, but he couldn't let Kuroo know that he was enjoying that moment so much. Therefore he just relaxed against the other and tried his best to think about volleyball, and not about the things he would have done to Kuroo had the two of them been alone.

Dinner went smoothly, and then they all moved towards the living room, where they were supposed to choose a movie to watch together. Kaoru wanted to watch Harry Potter, Bokuto an action movie, Kuroo something funny and Asami a romantic movie. They couldn't agree on anything, because every choice appeared to be too boring for someone else. That was how they ended up choosing a romantic comedy, trying to please as many of them as possible at the same time. Bokuto would have never imagined he could have liked the movie, therefore he was surprised at himself when he started laughing at the main character when she showed up in front of the guy she liked with toilet paper attached to her shoe.

They were sitting in the dark, with the TV being the only light. Asami was sitting at one end of the huge couch, while Kaoru was on the floor in front of the couch. On the other side of the couch, Kuroo and Bokuto were sitting together. Bokuto was sitting between Kuroo's open legs, and they both had their feet on the couch. Kuroo was holding him close, and Bokuto was feeling completely at ease while being pressed against the other boy in the dark. At some point, he even managed to forget that his sisters were there too. Which was pretty easy, when Kuroo kept kissing him for most of the movie.

His heart was beating like crazy, and Kuroo probably had no idea of the effect he was having on Bokuto. The boy was definitely trying to kill him, there was no other explanation. Because Bokuto had butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn't keep them quiet even if he tried with all of his force of will. The more Kuroo kissed him, the more bothered he was feeling. He managed, however, to follow the story well enough that, fifteen minutes before the end of the movie, he was sobbing against Kuroo's chest, because how could have she accepted to marry another guy? He wasn't her true love! Okay, maybe he liked romantic comedies after all.

He turned slightly to the side, in order to hug Kuroo while keeping his eyes on the screen. "It's so sad..." he mumbled, half of his face pressed against Kuroo's chest and the other half still turned towards the TV.

Kuroo just hugged him tighter, caressing his hair and his back as he kept watching the movie. Then, when the right guy interrupted the wedding and the girl ran away with him, Bokuto was crying some more, because now he was glad that they were going to have their happy ending. He was sobbing so loudly against Kuroo that both of his sisters turned towards him.

"And that's why we usually don't watch anything romantic with Kou" Kaoru stated, shaking her head a little.

"I forgot he was going to weep. I would have chosen something else" Asami commented.

Bokuto started to blush, because his sisters weren't making him look any good in front of Kuroo. He was definitely glad because of the dark, so that they couldn't see that he was also blushing in addition to crying. He felt, however, Kuroo's chest rise and fall irregularly, before hearing his friend laugh. Was he making fun of Bokuto as well? It wasn't like he didn't deserve it, after all. But for some reason he hated the idea of Kuroo laughing at him.

"Don't listen to your sisters, they're just mean. You're adorable!" Kuroo said, and hearing those words Bokuto raised his head in order to look in the direction of the other boy. He noticed that, instead of watching the end of the movie, Kuroo was looking at him. Even in the dark, he could still see the smile on the other's lips. He couldn't resist; he leaned forward and kissed Kuroo's lips.

He immediately felt Kuroo's hand reach the back of his neck in order to keep him in place, as the other took a long breath before deepening the kiss. Bokuto couldn't hope for anything better, because it didn't matter that Kuroo was just faking, when those kisses they were exchanging still felt so incredibly real.

When the movie ended and Kaoru got up to turn the light back on, both girls started to stare in the direction of the two boys. And with a good reason, considering that their brother was almost lying on top of his presumed boyfriend, kissing with affection and passion at the same time.

"Gross" Kaoru commented immediately.

"Agree. Get a room" Asami added. Bokuto rolled his eyes at that. Sure, Kaoru was disgusted, but Asami was probably just jealous. Well, whatever.

After Asami's suggestion, Bokuto searched for Kuroo's eyes, silently asking him what he thought about it, and he received a very suggestive eyebrow waggle in reply. They were both smiling as they got up and, holding hands, started running up the stairs towards Bokuto's bedroom.

"Let's put on some music to cover the sex noises" were Asami's last words that Bokuto could hear before closing the door of his bedroom.


	12. Uncontrollable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got to my favorite chapter in the entire story. This will be our second and last Kuroo chapter, so after this it will be all Bokuto until the end.  
> I've seen from the comments that people are starting to wonder what's happening inside Kuroo's head at the moment. Well, the time to find out has arrived.  
> I really hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Also, I usually don't advertise a fic in the notes of another fic, but today I managed to post my Bokuroo Week day 6 fic so I'll drop the link for that too. It's called [Of hate and broom closets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477230) and it's based on the prompt _enemies to lovers_.  
> This said, I'll leave you to the chapter! :)

The moment the door closed, Kuroo smirked at Bokuto. The boy looked so cute, with his cheeks still flushed and his eyes puffy from crying. Kuroo really couldn't resist. That was the reason why he just grabbed Bokuto by the shoulders and slammed him against the door, kissing him. At first the other seemed to be surprised, but he didn't try to free himself. On the contrary, he pulled Kuroo to press even more against him, and who was he to refuse?

He knew that he was probably stepping too far. They were only fake-dating, but at the same time the attraction that Kuroo felt was very much real. He wanted to keep kissing Bokuto forever, and he didn't care if the other only thought of what they were doing as something unimportant. It was important to Kuroo, and he would have never accepted to stop. Not until Bokuto decided to stop first.

When they needed to breathe, they finally separated for a moment, even though Kuroo kept leaving a trail of quick kisses down Bokuto's neck. He could feel the boy shake against him, moaning after every kiss. Did it mean that maybe Bokuto wanted it too?

"Bed?" Kuroo tried to suggest, to see if the other was going to agree. Bokuto didn't answer with his words, but be surprisingly picked Kuroo up and physically tossed him on the bed. Okay, maybe Bokuto wanted it too, after all. Kuroo only smirked at that.

Before he could do anything, Bokuto was taking his clothes off. He looked strangely hungry, and it only made Kuroo's blood boil. He couldn't stop any longer, he needed to do something! That was the reason why, before Bokuto had finished divesting himself, he started to do the same. And soon they were both naked, looking at each other with maybe too much desire. Kuroo was probably digging into Bokuto's skin with his eyes, and Bokuto's gaze was giving him goosebumps in return.

Then his smirk grew wider, as he raised a hand to signal Bokuto to get closer. The other immediately dove towards the bed, landing half on the mattress and half on Kuroo. Bokuto ended up hitting Kuroo in the stomach with an elbow, but even that wasn't important at the moment. Because Bokuto was naked on top of him, and he seemed pretty interested in continuing what they were doing. And, most importantly, Bokuto was _hard_. The moment he realized that, Kuroo immediately wrapped a hand around the other’s cock. He heard the boy's breath shudder at the touch, but then Bokuto grew bolder and reciprocated the contact. Kuroo was already almost entirely hard, but his cock twitched with interest the moment Bokuto touched it.

It turned out that Bokuto didn't have any lube, so they couldn't go all the way. Spit was a decent solution in desperate cases, but it was never enough, and Kuroo wasn't feeling that desperate... yet. He couldn't exclude, however, that he was going to say to screw it and just actually use spit as lubricant in a little while. After all he wanted Bokuto so badly!

They kept jerking each other off with an erratic rhythm, definitely uncoordinated. Yet it was still pretty pleasurable, and they were both moaning, kissing each other in order to try to keep quiet. Part of Kuroo wanted to find out why Bokuto seemed to be so much into what they were doing, but at the same time he was afraid to spoil the moment with words. What if Bokuto decided to stop, if Kuroo pointed out that he seemed to be enjoying it so much? No, he didn't want that to happen.

He couldn't say what exactly was with him and Bokuto, but for some reason he had started to find his friend interesting, and he liked to take advantage of every possible situation he had at his disposal in order to kiss the other. And if they had the possibility to do something more than kissing? We was definitely ready for that too. He was starting to feel pretty glad to spend time with Bokuto's sisters, because in front of them he had an excuse to cuddle Bokuto and kiss him gently. Sure, he still kissed Bokuto every occasion he had anyway, but he had to keep those kisses more practical. When the girls might have been watching, however, he could really treat Bokuto as if he was his boyfriend. And there was something in that idea that made him feel incredibly warm.

The two of them kept jerking each other off until Bokuto came first. His face contracted while his entire body shuddered, and Kuroo couldn't stop looking at him. He opened his mouth, his body trying to say something, but his brain wasn't supplying any words. He just kept staring at Bokuto as the boy rode down his orgasm, strings of cum hitting them both, and then he forced himself to close his eyes, afraid that if he'd kept looking at Bokuto he could have gotten burned. Which was a stupid thought indeed, but one that he couldn't get out of his mind.

Bokuto was trembling, but he kept jerking Kuroo's cock until he reached his climax, and suddenly he was coming as well, all over Bokuto's hand and dripping onto both of their bodies. He tried to breathe, but he barely managed. It was too difficult, because he wanted to focus on something to calm himself down but he couldn't. All he could think about was the mesmerized expression Bokuto had on his face, and how much he wanted to be able to look at it forever.

Silently, without any need to say anything, the two moved at the same time in order to kiss again. A slow kiss, passionate but gentle at the same time. They pressed their bodies together, rolling on the bed until they were lying side by side, hugging with possessiveness.

"Spend the night. Please" Bokuto whispered, and Kuroo could see that his eyes were begging. He didn't want to leave that bed, that house, and go back to his cold and solitary room at college. He wanted to stay there in Bokuto’s warmth, and the fact that the other had been the one to request it, and with that much hope in his voice, was just Kuroo's wish coming true.

"You would have had to throw me out" he commented, trying to be funny, when he was actually telling the truth. He didn't want to leave at all. And his words were accompanied by his arms pressing even tighter against Bokuto's body, pulling the other even closer to him.

Hearing that answer, probably happy because of Kuroo's words, Bokuto gave him a bright smile and then kissed him again. "Don't ever go away" came out of Bokuto's lips. It was barely audible, little more than a soft blow of air, but Kuroo could swear that he'd heard it. And for some reason it made his stomach jump inside of his body. He knew that he needed to say something in return, that he needed to joke about it, but how could he? His brain wasn’t able to supply any jokes that could fit the situation.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever" he replied, nothing more than a whisper, ending up just telling the truth instead. He couldn't be sure, however, that Bokuto had heard him, because immediately after he realized that the boy was asleep against him.

Kuroo sighed. He was tired, but there was a strange restlessness that made it impossible for him to fall asleep. And in addition to that he didn't want to repeat the morning after that time they had sex, when he woke up covered in dried cum and had almost peeled his skin off to wash it away. He very much wanted to at least get cleaned up. That was the reason why he started to shake Bokuto gently.

"Wake up" he tried to say, not too loud because he didn't want to startle the other, but loud enough to be heard. Bokuto slowly opened an eye, looking incredibly sleepy.

"We need to shower. Then we can cuddle to sleep" Kuroo tried to suggest, watching the other closely in order to find out how he was reacting. Bokuto, however, seemed to like the idea of cuddling, because he just snuggled even closer.

"Can't we shower after we wake up?" the boy whined, hiding his face against Kuroo's neck.

"No we can't, because I don't want to be gross when we wake up. I want to feel free to cuddle some more" Kuroo tried once again to convince the other. Those words, however, seemed to have done the trick. Bokuto's eyes shot wide open and a moment later he was sitting up on the bed.

"Come on, let's go shower!" Bokuto almost yelled, taking Kuroo's hand and dragging him towards his private bathroom. Luckily that could only be accessed from his bedroom, so they didn't have to walk in that condition in front of the girls.

They managed to take a quick shower together, cleaning themselves up. They didn't have sex in the shower, even though Kuroo had seen a hair lotion just sitting there that could have been perfect as lubricant for them. But at the same time he didn't want to spice up the situation more. For some reason, he really just wanted to go back to bed and cuddle. Was it too strange to imagine?

They didn't have any incidents inside the shower, except maybe when Bokuto pressed Kuroo against the wall and started kissing him with so much emphasis that for a moment Kuroo was afraid he was going to come just with that. But he managed to keep himself under control, and even though he was rock hard again, he didn't try to do anything more with Bokuto. He just kissed him on the lips and kept washing himself.

When they were finally done, they quickly dried their bodies and only put their underwear back on. Like that, they entered the bed and started cuddling. It felt incredibly strange, but at the same time it was also _right_. They had started kissing as just one thing that they did, but now it was incredibly different. Now Kuroo didn't want to stop anymore. He wanted to be free to kiss Bokuto whenever he wanted. And sometimes it seemed like the other boy might have felt the same way, even though he couldn't be sure about it. He could still see that Bokuto appeared confused most of the time, and he didn't want to force the other into something he wasn't ready for, or that he wasn't even interested in.

That was the reason why he just kept his thoughts for himself, as he spooned Bokuto and wrapped most of his body around his friend’s. He enveloped him into his arms, and also wrapped both legs around him. Then he pressed his face against the other's neck, and like that he started leaving small kisses.

"Can we do this more often? I don't know, it feels good" Bokuto suggested, his voice little more than a whisper. He sounded incredibly tired.

Kuroo smiled at that, trying his best to press even closer to Bokuto, if that was even possible. "Every time you want" he replied, before hiding his face against Bokuto's hair. Yes, he would have done that every day, if only he had had the possibility. As a college student, he was supposed to spend his evenings at parties, during the weekend, getting drunk and flirting with random strangers. Instead, he was somehow okay with watching a romantic comedy with Bokuto's sisters, only because it gave him the possibility to snuggle closer to his friend and get a taste of what he really wanted: something that wasn't exactly friendship.

***

The morning after, Kuroo woke up with the ticklish feeling of hair under his chin. After the shower, Bokuto hadn't even cared to dry his hair completely, so now that he had slept on it, his hair was definitely a mess. Kuroo felt the need to laugh at that, because Bokuto's hair mostly looked like his own. He passed a hand through those locks and caressed the other boy, feeling his heart warm at the touch. Well, he was probably losing his mind. Either that, or he was falling in love. But that wasn't possible, was it? He was definitely going crazy, then.

When Bokuto woke up as well, the first thing he did was to look directly at Kuroo. As soon as their eyes met, Kuroo felt himself melt completely, because Bokuto was giving him such a happy and affectionate look that he couldn't control the reaction his heart had at that. It would have been awesome to be able to keep waking up like that, every day for the rest of his life.

In addition to that, Bokuto really seemed happy to see him there. And the first thing they did as soon as they were able to move a little more was to kiss. Things were definitely getting sappy, and soon Bokuto was going to be able to see though his bullshit and find out the truth. That was the reason why he needed to go back to acting cool. When he did, however, he could swear that he saw Bokuto's eyes darken, and the expression on his face sadden a little. But maybe he had just imagined it, because that was exactly what he would have wanted. In fact, a moment later Bokuto was smiling at him and asking him to play volleyball.

They got out of bed and got dressed, Kuroo borrowing some of Bokuto's clothes since his training gear was stinking and sweaty from the day before. Then they went out in the garden and put on the net, ready to practice a little, just the two of them. Kuroo, however, almost got annoyed when Bokuto's sisters appeared. Asami didn't stay for long, she just commented on the fact that they shouldn't mention whatever they did the night before. Kaoru, however, was incredibly loud and she asked to be included in volleyball practice. And soon Kuroo found himself tossing the ball to Bokuto as he spiked, with his little sister trying to block and having her arms almost blown off. After a little while, though, he tried to exchange places with the girl, because at least setting wasn't going to get her hurt, and also because he didn't want to miss on the opportunity to block his friend's spikes.

***

It was afternoon when Kuroo left Bokuto's house. They said goodbye to each other with a quick kiss, because Kuroo couldn't allow himself to linger even more than he had already done, and then he went on his way. As he was walking towards the subway station, however, he felt a little too restless for his liking, and he ended up doing the only thing he could think of in a moment like that: he took out his phone and called Kenma.

The boy answered after three rings, meaning that he was probably doing something else. "Hello Kuro" Kenma said, and Kuroo took a deep breath before he finally started to talk.

"So... how much have I screwed up if I tell you that I might be falling for Bokuto?" he asked without as much as a greeting. From the sigh he heard on the other end of the line, he imagined that he was going to be in for a very big lecture.


	13. New plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter, that was a Kuroo chapter, this time we go back to Bokuto's pov, and we will stay with him until the end of the story. Which will be in just a few chapters, I can't believe we're already almost there. Like, this fic has gone by so quickly!  
> I would like to thank everyone for the awesome support you keep showing me, I appreciate it so much!
> 
> I've recently started a HQ oriented Twitter account, so if you want to talk about Bokuroo or Haikyuu in general you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SuperEllen4)

Spending time with Kuroo was amazing, but at the same time it was confusing. Bokuto still didn't know what to do or what to think, and Akaashi's words kept appearing in his head. He could hear his best friend telling him that he needed to talk to Kuroo, to tell him that he wanted more than friendship. But for some reason he didn't feel ready to do it. Not yet at least, and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to feel ready.

At the moment they could have probably been considered as friends with benefits, which was a pretty horrible thing to say. Because sure, there were benefits in that friendship if he could sleep with Kuroo, but at the same time there was a lot of heartache too, and he didn't find that to be much beneficial.

Was Akaashi right, then? Was he supposed to talk to Kuroo and just be done with it? At the same time, however, he was terrified at the idea that the other might not like him back. It would have only made him feel worse. All of those thoughts, however, were starting to affect his mood, as well as his behavior. And lately he'd started to carry them on the court as well, because sometimes there were days in which he struggled with his practice, his mind distracted.

That was the reason why, less than two weeks since the day that Kuroo had slept at his place, Bokuto walked inside the gym at Fukurodani Academy when the volleyball team was almost done with practice. He could see Akaashi's worried look the second he saw him there. But he needed his best friend at the moment, and he needed to do something about his problems. Only Akaashi was going to be able to help him.

He waited patiently as the team finished practice, then as usual the coach handed the keys to Akaashi and everyone left. Once the two of them were alone, Bokuto didn't even try to take a ball and throw it for Akaashi to toss. He just stood in front of his best friend and stared right at him.

"Maybe you were right. I need to talk to Kuroo. But I need your help, because I don't know how to have that kind of conversation" he started to say, completely out of nowhere. He wasn't even going to pretend that there was another reason behind his appearance at his old high school.

"You just need to tell him how you feel. Seriously, he doesn't seem to be more emotionally mature than you are, so you'll be definitely speaking the same language" Akaashi tried to reason, a perplexed expression aimed at Bokuto.

That, however, wasn't helpful at all. "But can you, like, suggest the right words to use?" Bokuto tried to ask, and at that point he was almost whining. He even pouted as he raised hopeful eyes towards Akaashi.

His best friend, however, shook his head. "That won't work, Bokuto-san. You and I are very different people. If I were to tell you the words to use, they would be my own words, and my own style. This is something that you need to figure out yourself" the younger boy explained, giving the other his opinion. Bokuto sighed.

"Maybe you're right. But I don't know, I would feel a lot better if you were there. You know, for moral support and all" he ended up requesting. Maybe asking Akaashi to be there was selfish, and most definitely it was childish, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed more courage, and only his best friend could give it to him.

"I'm not sure that it would be a good idea" Akaashi tried to protest, but in vain. Bokuto had already accepted the fact that his best friend wasn't going to write him any speech, he would have never allowed Akaashi to leave him alone at his time of need! Also, in a different situation he would have asked his sister Asami to write the speech for him, since she was so good with words, but given the circumstances she was the last person who could know that he was only fake-dating Kuroo.

"Please Akaashi, please! Just come to my house when he's there and give me courage!" Bokuto begged, grabbing Akaashi by the shoulders and shaking him with vigor. The other boy had an annoyed look on his face, but he didn't say anything for a while.

Then, after almost an entire minute, Akaashi sighed. "Fine" he stated. "But I swear, if you try to get me in between you two, I'm going to murder you in your sleep" he threatened. Well, that was new as well. Akaashi was the gentle and rational type, he wasn't one for threatening people. Why, all of a sudden, was he saying those words? And why the hell was he blushing after having finished talking? That was definitely new for him. But Bokuto had no time to waste, therefore he couldn't focus on that thought at the moment.

"Great!" Bokuto yelled, throwing himself at Akaashi and hugging him. His best friend tried to free himself but failed, as usual.

"When do you want to do it? And will it actually be at your house?" Akaashi asked, and for some reason Bokuto felt like the other was actually interested in hearing the reply to that question. Was Akaashi really getting into the idea of helping him achieve his goal? Because that would have definitely been wonderful.

Bokuto shrugged. "I was thinking about inviting him over next time my parents go out of town for the weekend. I can maybe suggest that they bring my sisters along, so that we can have the house to ourselves, just the three of us. What do you think about that?" he suggested.

He received a terrified look from Akaashi, but he didn't understand what he'd done wrong until his friend finally explained himself. "I'm not going to be the third wheel the entire evening! Ask Asami-san to stay at least, so I won't feel completely alone" he tried to suggest, giving Bokuto something to think about.

Okay, maybe Akaashi's idea wasn't completely bad, but at the same time it could have brought along a lot of problems. Starting with the fact that Asami didn't know that her brother and Kuroo were only fake-dating, and therefore it would have been incredibly embarrassing to reveal his secret crush in front of her.

"But... but... Kuroo and I started fake-dating because I didn't want him to date Asami... do you understand the problem if it turns out that he likes her more than he likes me and he chooses her when I talk to him? That really can't happen" Bokuto tried to explain to Akaashi, hoping that his friend would understand his situation. After those words, he saw the younger boy think about what he'd just heard before replying.

"Then I'll find a way to distract her. But please don't make me be the third wheel the entire evening!" the boy begged, and Bokuto had to accept.

"Fine, it will be the four of us then. But Asami can't be in the room when I tell Kuroo that I really like him. Okay?" he finally conceded. He was going to accept his sister's presence, but she couldn't hear him talk to Kuroo. She had to get out of the way for that part.

"I'll figure something out" Akaashi confirmed, and with that they had a plan.

Maybe Akaashi was less happy about it than Bokuto was, but at least he didn't seem to completely hate the plan. Which was strange, considering that he usually just looked exasperated every time that Bokuto came up with one of his ideas. For once, things finally seemed to be going Bokuto's way, and he just needed to be happy about that. His best friend was going to help him talk to Kuroo, or at least he was going to be there, and his sister wasn't going to be around to hear that. At that point, all he needed to do was to wait for his parents to inform him that they were going out of town for the weekend, so that he could start planning.

***

The perfect occasion to plan the evening with Kuroo and Akaashi came two weeks later. When his parents announced that they were leaving, he asked for Asami's help in order to convince their parents to take Kaoru with them. In the beginning, Asami didn't seem to be too happy to help her brother get rid of their younger sister so that he could spend more time with his boyfriend. When she heard that Akaashi was coming over as well, however, she immediately seemed to be more inclined to help him. Of course Bokuto had no idea of what to make of that, but he obviously wasn't going to complain about it.

Kaoru was probably going to hate them for a long time, and he was really sorry about it, but at the same time he couldn't have her around as well. It was already going to be difficult enough with Asami in the house, if Kaoru was there too he would have never found the courage to tell Kuroo that he wanted to date him for real.

Then he communicated the day and time to both Akaashi and Kuroo, and they both agreed to the evening to spend together. When the day came, Akaashi got there first, coming over right after volleyball practice. He looked definitely tired, and it was difficult to blame him, considering that the Inter-High was about to start and as team captain he had a lot of work to do. When his best friend got to the house, Bokuto welcomed him with a quick hug, then guided him inside. Akaashi knew his way around the house just fine, he'd been there many times in the past, so he wouldn't have had any problems to find the living room even without Bokuto's hand on his back.

When they entered the living room, Asami was there waiting for them. She gave Akaashi a warm smile when he greeted her, and for a moment Bokuto could have sworn that his best friend was talking a little more high-pitched than usual. But it could have just been a figment of his imagination, especially because he didn't have too much time to dwell on it. In fact, just a few moments later he heard the doorbell ring and he started to panic.

He got so startled by the sound that he jumped on the spot, provoking a perplexed reaction on both Akaashi and Asami. Then, when he moved the first few steps towards the entrance, he almost fell for how eager he was to get there and open the door. In addition to that, he also had trouble breathing, and his heart was beating a little too fast in his chest. In other words, he was incredibly nervous; on the verge of panic, actually. Just thinking that in a few seconds he was going to see Kuroo, and that he was just hours, maybe even minutes away from telling him that he wanted to date for real, made him feel absolutely not like himself.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by Kuroo's smile, and he replied with one that was even brighter. "Welcome! Come in" he barely managed to say, stepping aside to let the other in. When he got inside, however, Kuroo did something unexpected. Before he even got to take off his shoes, he grabbed Bokuto by the back of the neck and kissed him. The kiss wasn't exactly slow, on the contrary it was pretty frenetic, but it was also very passionate, and for some reason Bokuto felt like such a contact was incredibly intimate.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Bokuto wrapped both arms around Kuroo's waist and pulled the other closer, pressing their bodies together. Kuroo didn't complain at all at that gesture. On the contrary, he pulled back from that kiss only to start giving several quick kisses all over Bokuto's face. Feeling Kuroo's lips on him, Bokuto started to blush, and apparently the other noticed it.

"What's wrong? Can't I even greet you now?" he asked, a wicked grin appearing on his lips. Bokuto, however, also noticed that his friend was doing absolutely nothing to get out of his hold, and therefore he didn't let him go either.

"You're more than welcomed to greet me. It's just that sometimes the way you kiss me surprises me, that's all" Bokuto replied, forcing himself to say those words. Had he been too bold? But somehow he needed to pave the road towards the moment he was going to tell his fake boyfriend that he wanted him to be his real boyfriend.

After hearing his reply, Kuroo bit at his lower lip, and for a moment he even looked uncertain. "Does it bother you? Because I thought this was a thing we do" Kuroo let out, and his voice definitely didn't sound too certain. Bokuto, however, felt his heart beat even faster. Was Kuroo afraid that he didn't want to kiss? Was he crazy? That, however, was a pretty good sign, because if Kuroo was worried that Bokuto didn't want to kiss him like that, maybe it meant that he liked Bokuto back. Or was he just reading the situation all wrong?

"No... actually, I like it when you kiss me like that" Bokuto then admitted, looking everywhere but at Kuroo. He was a little embarrassed, that was the reason he wasn't sure he could sustain his friend's gaze.

"Perfect!" Kuroo stated, and for some reason he sounded incredibly cheerful. Bokuto felt the need to raise his gaze on him again, and that was the moment he noticed how widely the other boy was smiling. He tried to give his friend a smile of his own, but it was soon covered by Kuroo's lips, who was kissing him as if that was the most natural thing to do in the world. And to Bokuto, actually, it really felt like that. Kissing Kuroo was as natural as spiking, a sensation he never thought he was ever going to feel. For some reason, his lips against Kuroo's just felt _right_.

Soon, Kuroo was leaning against the closed entrance door, pulling Bokuto towards himself, as they kept kissing with a tenderness that usually was lacking in the kisses they exchanged when they were alone. They usually only kissed that way when they were in front of Bokuto's sisters, since they were the ones who needed to believe that the two of them were a couple. When they were alone, however, their kisses were either horny or devoid of all feelings. They never kissed like they really meant it when no one was watching.

The sensation given by those kisses was simply amazing, and Bokuto never wanted it to stop. Soon, however, he heard feet against the parquet coming closer, until the steps stopped too close to the two of them than he would have wanted. He didn't stop kissing Kuroo, however, until he heard his sister's words.

"Oh, you're still here. You weren't coming back, but we should have guessed you were eating each other's faces" she commented, a hint of disdain in her voice. Bokuto pulled away from Kuroo in order to completely turn to face his sister, looking at her with disappointment. He noticed, however, that she had an amused expression on her face. By her side, Akaashi looked calm, and he also had a little hint of a smile curving his lips.

Kuroo, on the other hand, laughed at Asami's comment. It wasn't a normal laugh either, it was that horrible sound that he only managed to produce when he found something to be extremely hilarious. People often thought that he looked creepy like that, because he managed to sound as if something was dying, but Bokuto had always appreciated that side of his friend. It was one of the most peculiar things about him, something that made him special and unique, and Bokuto loved it.

Even though he was laughing, Kuroo still had control on his own movements, because he soon wrapped his arms around Bokuto's torso and pulled him back, so that his back was resting against Kuroo's chest. It was a gesture that probably didn't mean anything, but it still felt incredibly familiar. It was also natural, as if they just fit together perfectly. It was a simple gesture, one that a normal couple would have done without even having to think about it. But they weren't really a couple, Bokuto had to remind himself.

"Let's go make dinner" Akaashi suggested, looking at the two of them, and Bokuto finally wriggled out of Kuroo's hold and turned around to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go!" he then almost yelled at Akaashi, enthusiasm coming back. He could do it, he just had to believe.


	14. Perfect couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the end. Will Bokuto be able to tell Kuroo how he really feels?
> 
> I would also like to inform you that tomorrow I will start posting a new Bokuroo long fic, that will be full of angst with the occasional moment of fluff, and a lot of feelings. If you're interested you can check it out.

Asami was, as always, the one cooking dinner. Akaashi, however, was helping her. Both Bokuto and Kuroo were just there hanging out. They were cuddling in a corner of the kitchen, not even participating in the conversation that was going on between the other two. But to be honest, why did they even want to talk about cooking? If Akaashi and Asami had talked about anything more interesting, maybe they would have participated, instead of just hugging and kissing as if there was no one around.

Sometimes, however, Bokuto noticed that Akaashi turned towards them and gave them a tentative look, probably trying to see what they were doing. Was he studying them? When he noticed that Bokuto was staring back, however, Akaashi gave his friend a little smile before turning again in the direction of the meal he was helping prepare. Bokuto couldn't understand what that smile meant, but it somehow made him feel a little better.

When dinner was ready, they ate while talking all together. Both Bokuto and Kuroo participated in the conversation with enthusiasm, since this time they were talking about something more interesting. Their discussion was about high school, giving the two who had already graduated the possibility to reminisce about the good old days. Soon, however, they both got reprimanded for talking with their mouths full. Akaashi had been the one saying that they should have stopped talking like that, even though Asami was probably silently agreeing with him.

"You're such a weird couple. But you definitely fit together so well" the girl commented completely out of the blue, leaving Bokuto surprised. Why was his sister saying those things all of a sudden? He couldn't spend too much time thinking about it, however, because soon after Kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a wicked grin painted on his face.

"I know, right? We're just the perfect couple!" he commented without a hint of malice. Bokuto felt his ears get hotter, as he was starting to blush. He tried to concentrate on the food on his plate, hoping to make that strange feeling go away. But the butterflies in his stomach weren't stopping, and he had no idea of how to keep them quiet.

***

After dinner, Bokuto and Kuroo were tasked with clearing the table. It wasn't difficult, they didn't even have to wash the dishes, but they still managed to make a mess. After all, how could they have received a task so boring without trying to make it interesting by challenging each other? Therefore each of them tried to trip the other while carrying the dishes, until Bokuto ended up letting a plate fall while trying not to have a close encounter between his face and the table. The plate broke, but he didn't really care, because Kuroo was laughing and that was most definitely more important than some stupid dishes. He never even thought about the possibility of his mother getting mad about the plate.

When they finished their chore, they got back to the living room, where they found Akaashi and Asami sitting together on the couch. The girl was sitting normally, while the boy was probably a little too stiff. He was leaning towards her, and they were talking in low voice, almost conspiratorially. They stopped, however, the moment the two of them got inside the room, and Akaashi even got startled enough that he scooted farther away from Asami on the couch. The girl, on the other hand, just tensed.

Those reactions made Bokuto wonder if they were talking about the two of them. But if they were, what might have they been saying? Because only Akaashi knew that they weren't dating for real. He didn't tell Asami, did he? But the girl was still smiling at them, after the initial shock, so maybe no, he was wrong after all. She would have never smiled at them, had she known that they'd started fake-dating because her brother didn't like the idea of her having a crush on Kuroo.

Considering how Akaashi and Asami were sitting, there wasn't much room left on the couch for Bokuto and Kuroo to get comfortable. That was the reason why Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's hand and guided his friend towards a pretty large and comfortable armchair. He sat down, sprawling on the cushion, and pulled Kuroo down so that the other could sit in his lap. Without even a moment of hesitation, Kuroo followed his movements and soon he was sitting on Bokuto's thighs.

They all talked together at that point, resuming their conversation from dinner, and after a little while Asami announced that he she needed to excuse herself for a moment. Bokuto knew his sister well enough to know that she never told that she needed to go to the bathroom, finding more polite forms to say it, so he knew exactly where the girl were going when she quickly walked out of the room and most likely towards the stairs.

It didn't occur to him immediately, but at that point the three of them were alone for the first time. With Kuroo still sitting in his lap and snuggling against him, Bokuto chanced a look in Akaashi's direction, and from there his best friend gave him an encouraging nod. Shit, the time had come. But how could he introduce the topic of discussion? He really had no idea of how to start. He had thought about that conversation a lot in the past few days, but he still had no idea of how to manage it. He gave a panicked look back at Akaashi, until his best friend rolled his eyes. Luckily Kuroo couldn't see any of those silent interactions, because he had most of his face pressed against Bokuto's chest, and Bokuto was caressing his head in order to keep him in that exact position a little longer.

"You know, the two of you look so cute together that nobody would guess you're just fake-dating" Akaashi then commented, and after that he gave Bokuto a self-explanatory look that could only mean one thing: he had started the conversation, now Bokuto needed to get on with it.

What surprised him, however, was that Kuroo turned his head hearing those words, going to look at Akaashi. "Do you really think that we look cute?" he asked, a smug expression on his face, even though Bokuto could see only part of it because of the position they were in.

"Do you have any idea of how you look to people who are watching you from outside? You seem every relationship's goal, and you're not even doing it for real! You can really be the object of envy of so many real couples out there" Akaashi went on replying to Kuroo's question, serving Bokuto with another wonderful assist.

Bokuto knew that he couldn't let that perfect occasion go to waste, so he took a deep breath before bringing a hand to entangle in Kuroo's hair, slowly caressing his head as his fingers passed through black locks.

"I think we look good together too" he said, even though he couldn't manage to keep his voice steady. It came out more breathy than he would have wanted, and it was probably shaking a little.

That was the moment Kuroo turned completely to look at him, even straightening his back in order to sit up better on Bokuto's lap. For a moment, there, Bokuto thought that the other was going to get up and walk away. Instead, Kuroo just readjusted himself against him and wrapped an arm around Bokuto's shoulders.

"I think that too" he admitted, talking way too close to Bokuto's ear. Feeling Kuroo's breath against the sensitive skin at the back of his ear almost made Bokuto go crazy, but he tried to focus on the actual words, in order to be able to go on with the conversation. It took him a few seconds, however, before he actually realized what Kuroo had just said.

Kuroo thought that they looked cute together. Did it mean that he was interested in turning their fake relationship into a real one? Or was he just saying it conversationally, the way one person said that their best friend looked good without having any interest in said friend? Or maybe he was joking, making fun of Akaashi for the crazy thing he'd suggested, and imagining that Bokuto was doing the same by agreeing with the idea that they indeed looked cute. How could he be sure about that though?

Before he knew it, Bokuto was closing his eyes and trying to steady his breath, because it was accelerating too much. Shit, he was losing it. He wasn't ready to tell Kuroo how he felt, he definitely wasn't. Even though Akaashi was there for moral support, and his friend was actually doing some work to facilitate him, he still couldn't manage to let the words out. Maybe it wasn't the right moment, after all. But he still had plenty of occasions before the evening was over.

For that reason, he just hugged Kuroo in a playful way and laughed. He couldn't see Akaashi sigh, but soon after his sister was back and the moment was gone. Great, he had officially chickened out.

***

The evening continued with the four of them binge watching some TV show that Bokuto had never heard of. It was some American medical show he didn't care about, but apparently his sister loved it and she had all of the DVDs of the seasons that had already aired. From the armchair where he was sitting, he couldn't see the TV though, therefore he had to move to another spot. With Akaashi and Asami occupying most of the couch, however, there weren't many options left for Bokuto and Kuroo to sit comfortably together.

That was the reason why he ended up taking off the cushions from the armchair and setting them on the floor, in order to make it comfortable, and then he sat down on top of them and gestured to Kuroo to join him. The other boy put a hand on his back and pushed him forward, forcing him to bend in order to withstand the pressure. Then Kuroo sat down in the very narrow spot between Bokuto and the only portion of the couch that wasn't occupied by someone's legs.

In a moment, Bokuto found himself sitting between Kuroo's open legs. They were so close that he could feel the heat of Kuroo's thighs on his body, and soon his friend pulled him back up in order to lie against the boy's chest. The position was comfortable, especially because he felt completely enveloped in Kuroo's warmth. It was always so nice to feel that sensation, and he found himself wishing to be able to feel it every day, not just when they had to pretend to be a couple.

When the first episode started, Bokuto couldn't concentrate on what was happening on the screen. It seemed to be intriguing, and part of him was wondering why he had always refused to watch it, but at the same time Kuroo's presence was distracting him way too much. Especially when the other boy decided that, instead of watching the show, kissing Bokuto's neck was more entertaining. He was struggling to breathe, especially because Kuroo's kisses were gentle but heated at the same time. The kisses of someone who really wanted to show Bokuto how much he meant for that person. Damn, Kuroo was indeed a great actor, putting up a majestic show for his sister to see. But then again, Asami wasn't looking in their direction at all.

There was still a part of him that wondered if maybe Kuroo really liked him back. He didn't want, however, to fool himself into convincing himself of something like that. More than ever, however, he needed to know what the other was thinking. And that could only be done in one way: he needed to find the courage to come clean, and tell Kuroo how he felt.

To be honest, he didn't even know for sure what kind of feelings he had towards Kuroo. He just knew that he liked the other boy, and that he wanted the two of them to be together for real. He wasn't able, however, to put a label on what he felt, to give it a name. He just hoped that, at some point, things were going to feel more clear. But again, for that he needed to talk to Kuroo, because probably when things were out in the open he was going to accept them more, and understand them better.

They were watching the second episode in a row, and Kuroo still had never stopped once kissing his neck, making Bokuto start to go crazy. How was he supposed to react to that? He just wanted to turn around and kiss Kuroo properly, but he was afraid that, had he accidentally looked into Kuroo's eyes, he would have seen something scary there. And, to be honest, he didn't know if he was more afraid of finding that Kuroo liked him or that he didn't.

Bokuto started to shudder, his traitorous body reacting to Kuroo's attentions. That was the moment something he would have never imagined happened. Kuroo pulled him even closer, and brought his mouth to Bokuto's ear, letting his lips linger a little too close to his earlobe. For a few seconds, Bokuto was sure that Kuroo was going to say something. However it didn't happen. His friend suddenly sighed, the gesture sending warm breath against Bokuto's neck and causing a shiver to run down his spine. Then Kuroo leaned back, until Bokuto didn't feel the other's head in his personal space anymore. There was also a little distance between his back and Kuroo's chest now, and he found that he really didn't like it.

Slowly, trying not to make it seem like he was begging for that contact to resume, he partially turned his head, in order to take a good look at Kuroo. The other boy had his eyes closed, head reclined back against the couch cushion and breathing from his mouth. What was wrong with him? Didn't he want to kiss anymore?

For a moment Bokuto bit at his lower lip, uncertain of what to do. Then, however, he decided to turn back towards the TV and concentrate on the show. Or at least that was the idea, but it wasn't as easy as it could have seemed. Because he was now feeling that something was missing. He wanted the warmth of Kuroo's body back, but at the same time he didn't want to lie back more and just take it. What if Kuroo was trying to get away from him?

Then, however, he felt it, and he understood what might have been Kuroo's reason. His friend was _hard_ , his erection pressing against Bokuto's lower back. Well, that definitely wasn't what he was expecting. It should have made him feel the need to fuck, it should have driven him crazy. For some reason, however, he only found himself smiling at the TV, and not because a doctor in the show had just said something funny. No, he was smiling because Kuroo was aroused, and he was probably the cause. Kuroo had been the one trying to act cool with all of those kisses, and now he had an erection. And sure, he wasn't the only one, but at least Bokuto's was a secret. Kuroo's, however, was pressing right against him. And Bokuto, needing to feel more of it, just pushed back even further, trying to intensify that contact.

Kuroo took in a very deep breath at Bokuto's movement, and he held it in for a little while. Then he grabbed Bokuto more possessively, pulling him closer and clenching his fists around Bokuto's shirt. Actually, Bokuto could almost feel Kuroo's knuckles digging into his abdomen from the strength of that hold. What did it mean, though? Was that a sign that Kuroo liked him back? Or maybe it was just a sex thing? He really would have loved for it to be the first option. He didn't want for Kuroo to just see him as someone he could have sex with whenever he wanted, because it would have destroyed him. Sure, it had started even more awkwardly than that between them, but Bokuto liked to think that it had evolved at some point, and that there was more than just sex between them.

"Kuroo..." he whispered, low enough that Akaashi and Asami couldn't hear him. Well, he wasn't even sure that Kuroo had been able to hear it. But he had, because that simple word was probably what prompted Kuroo to bring his mouth to Bokuto's ear once again. And at that point he spoke.

"Can we have sex later? I brought lube" Kuroo whispered in reply, little more than a breath, directly into Bokuto's ear, and those words did things to him, especially when pronounced like that.

He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to answer. He was afraid that, had he tried to open his mouth and produce a sound, nothing would have come out. Or maybe he would have squeaked, or yelled. Nope, not a chance he was going to embarrass himself that much in front of his own sister, who at that point would have obviously taken her eyes off the screen and looked at him. That was the reason why he just nodded. It was a slow movement, careful, because he was afraid that he might have been unable to accomplish even that. He managed, however, to nod twice before he stopped.

He felt Kuroo's breath on his neck again, and then lips press in the sensitive spot right behind his ear. Then those lips curved a little, and he could feel Kuroo smile against his skin. It made Bokuto's heart skip a beat. "Good" Kuroo breathed out, and the only reason why Bokuto had been able to hear it was because of how close it was to his ear. After that, concentrating on the TV show became even more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about Bokuroo or Haikyuu in general, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SuperEllen4)


	15. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 out of 16. By the end of the week, this story will be over as well. Wow, time really flies!
> 
> Last time, we left Bokuto and Kuroo in a promising situation, after Bokuto had chickened out instead of telling Kuroo the truth.  
> Will he manage to say something now?

They ended up watching a total of five episodes. Bokuto had even been able to enjoy at least one, even though most of the time he was thinking more about Kuroo than concentrating on what he was trying to watch. But how could he be blamed? Kuroo had been hard almost the entire time, and feeling that kind of pressure against his own body did things to him. He would have loved to just turn around and take Kuroo there, on the spot, but he didn't. First of all, Asami and Akaashi might have killed him for less than that; moreover, he didn't want to seem too eager, since he still hadn't confessed to Kuroo that he had managed to develop some true feelings towards him.

When the fifth episode ended, however, Asami started to yawn. That was also the last episode in the DVD, meaning that someone needed to stand up and change the disc. Bokuto and Kuroo, of course, weren't going to move an inch from their position. Surprising everyone, Asami was the one who got up, but she only turned on the light before turning off the TV, instead of putting a new disc in the DVD player.

"If I watch another episode I'm going to fall asleep, even though it's my favorite show" the girl commented when everyone's eyes were on her.

Akaashi checked his phone after hearing those words. "Well, it's pretty late" he informed everyone, probably trying to state that Asami had a good reason to be tired.

Did it mean that the evening was going to be over? If Akaashi had left, then Bokuto would have been alone with Kuroo; who was probably going to spend the night, since he'd been the one to suggest having sex later. Once alone, they could have had a good time in bed, that was for sure, but what else? Bokuto wanted to be able to talk to Kuroo, and he needed Akaashi's support for that. Therefore he couldn't allow his best friend to leave, because he needed to talk to Kuroo first, with Akaashi there.

"But you're not going, right Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, almost panicked. As soon as he spoke, however, he felt Kuroo's grip around his body relent, as his friend was letting go of him. On instinct, he turned around, looking for that contact again, and he found Kuroo frowning at him. Was he offended because Bokuto wanted Akaashi to stay? Without even realizing what was happening, Bokuto blushed. What did that even mean?

He continued staring at Kuroo, blinking a little in surprise, until he heard Akaashi's voice. "Maybe it's time for me to go home" Fukurodani's captain said, and once again Bokuto turned in his direction, panic in his eyes.

He didn't want to beg Akaashi not to go, because it would have been weird, considering that he was supposedly cuddling with his boyfriend at the moment. At the same time, however, he wanted to find a way to stop his best friend from leaving. Because he needed Akaashi to be there, to give him strength, when he finally confessed to Kuroo. Akaashi couldn't abandon him just like that! But it would have looked too weird if he had said something out loud in order to convince Akaashi to stay.

"It's pretty late. You can spend the night in the guestroom, Akaashi-san. It's not a problem for us" Asami intervened, making Bokuto's eyes shine with happiness. If Akaashi really spent the night at their house, he would have had the possibility to get his friend's help in confessing to Kuroo the morning after. That would have been the perfect option!

"Yes, you can stay in the guestroom" he supported his sister's offer.

Akaashi seemed to be thinking about it for a while, but in the end he accepted, and he immediately excused himself, following Asami up the stairs in order to be guided towards one of the guestrooms. Not that he didn't know where they were, though, since he'd slept several times in that house, but he was always so polite that he didn't like to walk around somebody else's house alone. Bokuto had always found that behavior strange, but he guessed that was just who Akaashi was.

When Asami and Akaashi were gone, Bokuto was left alone with Kuroo. Immediately he stood up, turning around to face the other boy, and offered him a hand in order to help him get up as well. "Well, it's you and me now" he said with a huge smile, his head already imagining the sex they were going to have once they had managed to reach his bedroom.

Something, however, didn't go exactly as planned. Kuroo grabbed his hand and almost pulled him back down in order to help himself stand up, and after that he positioned himself right in front of Bokuto. He wasn't smiling, he actually had a pretty serious expression painted on his face.

"What now, then?" Kuroo asked, and it was now Bokuto's turn to drop his smile completely. What the hell did it mean? Why was Kuroo asking such a question, when he was the one who had suggested to have sex?

"Sex?" he tried to ask, a little hesitation in his voice. Had Kuroo changed his mind about having sex with him? That sheer thought was enough to almost make him panic, even though he tried his best to hide what he was feeling. Which was difficult, because he was well aware of the fact that his face always said everything that was going on inside of him.

Kuroo kept silent for a little too long, leaving Bokuto even more perplexed. Then the other boy hinted a smile. "Okay, I'd like that" he said, his voice almost embarrassed.

Bokuto tried to smile at him again, squeezing the hand he was still holding. He received a small smile from Kuroo, leaving him in a situation that he really couldn't understand. Why was Kuroo acting like that all of a sudden? Did it mean that he was going to have sex with Bokuto out of pity? That he didn't actually want to do it? He tried his best not to dwell on those scary thoughts, concentrating more on what was going to come next.

That was the reason why he started walking up the stairs towards his bedroom, dragging Kuroo along in order to follow him. The other boy complied, walking up the stairs in silence, letting Bokuto guide him to his bedroom. Once they were inside, door closed so that no one could interrupt them, Bokuto caressed Kuroo's face and kissed him. Kuroo reciprocated the kiss for a few seconds, but the moment Bokuto started to lick his lips in order to make them part for him, Kuroo pulled back, leaving Bokuto even more perplexed. He could say that now he was really worried.

"Do you really want this?" Kuroo asked, a way too serious expression on his face. Bokuto held his breath as he tried to understand the meaning of that question.

"What do you mean?" he inquired once he failed to understand what the other was asking. The expression on his face showed exactly how worried he was now. He would have liked to hide it, but he wasn't able to. Now he was afraid that Kuroo could understand his feelings before he could confess properly, and leave disgusted.

Kuroo worried his bottom lip with his teeth, and in the meantime he looked anywhere but at Bokuto, which was pretty strange, because that was probably the first time in years of friendship that the other boy hadn't been able to look him in the eyes.

"I mean, do you really want to have sex with _me_ and not, you know, someone else?" Kuroo asked, still not looking at Bokuto.

Wait, wait, wait. Did Kuroo just sound... jealous? There was insecurity in the tone of his voice, maybe even a hint of fear. But Bokuto couldn't really understand, because if Kuroo was jealous it meant that he cared about him as more than just a friend, or a friend with benefits. And was that even possible? He took a deep breath, mustering the strength needed in order to speak.

"Why do you think I could want someone else?" Bokuto's question came out almost as a whine, as he was searching for Kuroo's eyes. The other, however, was still avoiding his gaze.

Kuroo shrugged. "Because we're just pretending to be together, and maybe there's someone you like for real" he explained.

Oh. Was that the problem, then? Did Kuroo like someone else, and suddenly Bokuto was in the way? At the same time, however, he couldn't forget how good he had felt earlier in the evening, when they were just sitting in front of the TV, Kuroo's erection pressing against him as the boy kissed his neck in a way that made Bokuto's head spin. Had Kuroo been faking in that moment? That was when he had asked Bokuto if they could have sex later on, therefore he felt incredibly sure that Kuroo had meant it at the moment. Then what was happening, all of a sudden?

"Do you, then? Have someone you like for real?" Bokuto asked, his voice a little more than a breath. He was terrified of the answer he was going to receive. That could have really been the moment that marked the end of their fake relationship, of their friends with benefits dynamics. That could have been the end of everything. He felt his heart ache just by thinking about it.

Hearing those words, Kuroo pointed his gaze to the floor. "Yes, I-" he whispered, but he stopped before finishing the sentence. That was the moment Bokuto felt the world crumble to pieces, and he felt like he was hearing the noise of shattered glass. It wasn't really glass that was shattering though, it was _him_. He was breaking into little pieces, feeling his heart hurt so much in his chest.

It was the end, then. Kuroo liked someone else, for real. And that was how he was going to tell Bokuto that they needed to stop fooling around like that. He had tried to make it all about Bokuto, when in reality it was about him. It was a coward gesture, Bokuto thought. And he felt the need to tell Kuroo as much, but for some reason when he opened his mouth to talk no sound came out of it. He clenched his teeth, fisted his hands, and felt a stingy sensation in his eyes. He was about to start crying.

"Shit" he mumbled, turning around as quickly as possible. He was now giving his back to Kuroo, because he didn't want the person he really liked to see that he was crying like an idiot only because his feelings weren't mutual. It was pathetic, he was the first one to know it, but at the same time he wasn't sure he could do anything about that. He just needed to let the tears out, and he didn't want Kuroo to see them.

"Bo?" he heard the whisper, closer than he would have imagined. Kuroo had probably taken a step towards him, and he was now speaking way too close to his neck for his mind to remain sane. That definitely wasn't the right way to forget about the other boy.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't really care about the answer. The word, however, didn't come out sounding the way he would have wanted it to sound. It was almost broken, a clear sign that he was indeed struggling to keep the tears at bay. Tears that were now streaming down his face, even though he was at least managing not to sob out loud.

"Are you mad at me?" Kuroo asked, his voice scared and probably even a little pained. Why was he trying to act like the victim, when he had basically just hit the perfect quick spike directly at Bokuto's face?

"I think I want to be alone right now" he replied. It wasn't true, he didn't really want to be alone. He wanted for Kuroo to like him back, to want to be with him as much as Bokuto wanted to be with Kuroo. Was that too much to ask? But unfortunately that wasn't the case. And therefore he preferred for Kuroo not to see how much he had managed to hurt Bokuto with his words, with his feelings towards someone else.

At first, Kuroo didn't move, but after a couple of seconds he took a step back. Bokuto felt the heat of the other's body leave his personal space and he started immediately to feel the loss. The wanted to turn around and stop Kuroo before he left the room, but he didn't. Before he could open the door, however, Kuroo stopped on his own.

"You can't even look at me now, can you?" he asked, and immediately Bokuto felt that there was something wrong with him. His voice... was he _crying_?

He turned his head so quickly that he almost got whiplash, but he didn't care. He needed to see, he needed to understand. And when he turned, he noticed that Kuroo was facing him as well, and his eyes were wet. He wasn't crying but he was probably about to. What was the meaning of that? Kuroo wasn't supposed to be hurt. Bokuto was the one who had been hurt. Then why did Kuroo look like he was about to cry as well? Something didn't seem right.

When the two of them were finally looking at each other, Bokuto could see Kuroo take in the sight of him and gasp. Realizing that reaction, Bokuto immediately brought a hand to wipe away the tears running down his cheeks, but it was pretty much useless, because more tears kept flowing anyway.

"Why are you crying?" Kuroo asked, his voice almost choked. Bokuto looked even more confused at that. What the hell was Kuroo even talking about?

"You want to fake break up with me, and I feel like you're breaking up with me for real" Bokuto couldn't stop himself from saying. He bit at his lower lip, trying to control his emotions, but it was difficult. He was starting to feel like he used to do on the court when the opponents kept obstructing his strategies and blocking his spikes. But he couldn't let that kind of mood take over in such a delicate moment. He needed to be able to focus on the conversation at hand.

Then the strangest thing happened. Kuroo tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes, and started staring at Bokuto with an intensity that sent shivers running down Bokuto's spine.

"Wait. Are you saying that you _don't_ want to break up?" for the life of him, Bokuto couldn't read the tone of Kuroo's voice.


	16. I kissed you first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is finally up. I have to say that this one has gone by way too quickly. And since I don't have any more Bokuroo fics ready to be posted, other than the ongoing one I currently have out, I feel even more empty now than after posting the last chapter of any of my other fics.  
> The fact that I don't have any new fics to post means that I won't be posting anything new for a while. Maybe I might post the fics I wrote for Bokuroo NSFW week at the beginning of January, that now are only on Twitter, but other than that there's nothing. But I'm writing some more, so I hope I'll be able to have something ready to post soon enough.
> 
> I would like to thank you all for supporting me this far by reading this fic and giving me feedback about it. I've loved reading every single one of your comments. I hope you'll like the end as well, because we are now at the moment of truth. It's now or never, for Bokuto and Kuroo!

Bokuto couldn't understand. What did Kuroo mean with those words? Why was he asking if Bokuto wanted to break up with him? Had he been assuming that Bokuto wanted to end their fake relationship? Well, the only reason why Bokuto would have wanted to end their fake relationship was in order to start a real one. But he never thought that it could have really been an option. Sure, Akaashi had encouraged him so much to talk to Kuroo, because maybe his feelings could have been mutual, but he was still terrified that they weren't.

And now, all of a sudden, something seemed like it was starting to click inside his head. It was like all of a sudden he was beginning to realize something. Maybe he had misunderstood everything. Maybe Kuroo did like him back, after all. But if that was the case, then why did he want to leave Bokuto?

"Why would I ever want to break up?" Bokuto blurted out before he could stop himself. And now that he had started, he couldn't manage to stop even if he tried. He needed to keep talking, to confess to Kuroo everything that he felt. Even though Akaashi wasn't there to hold his hand through the process, he still felt that letting those words out wasn't too difficult after all. And that was the reason why he just took a deep breath and kept talking.

"Why would I ever want to let you go? I gave you everything of me. You are the first person I had sex with. You are the only one who can make my skin crawl and my heart beat so fast" he kept saying, a hand on his heart, hoping to be able to really convey the message. "You are the only one that I want to be with" he concluded.

His breathing was erratic, but he soon found that he wasn’t able to stabilize it. It was too difficult, and he didn't have that much control over his body at the time. He just needed to concentrate on not losing his body functions altogether, in order to avoid that his legs decided to let go and let him fall on his ass. That was, however, still a difficult task. He did his best to take in deep breaths, his eyes lingering on Kuroo even though he knew that it would have been better to look elsewhere. He didn't want to see the other glare at him with disgust.

What he saw, however, was absolutely something else. Kuroo's eyes shot wide open, as an expression of utter surprise got painted on his face. Bokuto witnessed as the other took in a breath and held it in. Then, slowly, a smile appeared on Kuroo's lips. Before he could even realize what was happening, Kuroo was crowding his personal space again, both hands on his cheeks, kissing him. It was so sudden, so unexpected, that Bokuto was completely taken aback. He wasn't even able to reciprocate the kiss.

When Kuroo pulled back, he was beaming. "I love you!" he stated; actually, he almost yelled it. And Bokuto felt his legs give out now, forcing him to lean on Kuroo if he didn't want to fall. Well, that was a surprise. Did Kuroo just say that he loved him? Was that even serious?

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Bokuto wrapped both arms around Kuroo and kissed him again. Kuroo was eager to reciprocate, the kiss quick and a little messy, wet with Bokuto's tears that were still on his cheeks. He wasn't crying anymore, though, because he didn't need to. Kuroo wanted him too, Kuroo _loved him_. Why would he have ever needed to cry, then? He was the happiest person alive.

This time Bokuto was the one to pull away from the kiss, but only when he really needed to breathe if he didn't want to die. "Are you serious? Like, do you want to be my real boyfriend?" he asked, his words quick, signaling that he was in a rush to get an answer. He had spent weeks like that, wanting to be with Kuroo for real without even daring to ask. And now that he had the opportunity to make it become real, he needed to take advantage of it and let his words out. He just needed to receive Kuroo's answer as soon as possible.

"Well, I kissed you, right? That should be answer enough" Kuroo stated, a grin on his face, his eyes smiling as well.

Bokuto frowned a little at that. "But we've been kissing for ages, how could I understand that a kiss is your answer?" he asked, perplexed. Kuroo laughed at his words.

"But it's not the same thing. Those were different kinds of kisses" Kuroo commented, and Bokuto still couldn't get it.

"If you say so... but I still kissed you first, because I kissed you at the party. So it means that your kiss is still not an answer" Bokuto retorted, following his own logic. In his mind, kissing someone could have been an answer to that kind of question only if those two people hadn't kissed before. If they were already kissing that often, then a kiss couldn't have possibly signified a clear answer to the boyfriend question.

"As I said, that didn't count. Because we weren't kissing for real. I mean, that was just the challenge, right? It wasn't a real first kiss. The real first kiss was when we both realized that we want to be together. So I kissed you first, just now" Kuroo noticed out loud. Bokuto shook his head vigorously.

"It doesn't make any sense. That can't be a first kiss, because we've been kissing for weeks! And I definitely kissed you first!" Bokuto informed the other, trying to be incredibly firm in making his point.

Kuroo laughed at that. "You know what? I don't care who kissed who first. I just want to kiss you again" he stated, making Bokuto's eyes shine with happiness.

"Yes please!" he was barely able to say, before he had Kuroo's lips on his again.

***

That night had been so shocking for Bokuto that he could barely manage to understand what had really happened. The only thing that he managed to grasp was that they weren't fake-dating anymore. They were dating for real at that point, which gave an entirely different meaning to each of the small attentions that they were exchanging. It was now more meaningful when Kuroo nuzzled against his neck, breathing deeply in order to take in his scent, while he was probably still half asleep. It was entirely different when Bokuto passed his hand thought Kuroo's hair, pulling the other boy closer in order to feel more of his warmth.

That was how they woke up in the morning: entangled in each other, still clothed, but incredibly happy and completely relaxed. "We should really wake up like this every day" Kuroo managed to mumble, his words a little slurred.

"Like, if you decide to move in with me and live here, since my house is so close to your college?" Bokuto replied, beaming with enthusiasm. At the moment he absolutely looked nothing like a person who had just woken up. Kuroo, however, chuckled at his reply and shook his head.

"I don't think your parents would be happy with me moving in, you know?" Kuroo commented, and only then Bokuto remembered that he indeed had parents, and that he lived with them, in their house. He had probably concentrated too much on his current situation with Kuroo that he had managed to forget entirely about everything else. And Kuroo was right, his parents would have never accepted for Kuroo to move in. At least not as their son's boyfriend sleeping in his bed. Nope, that was an idea they could have revisited at a different time. But they could still have sleepovers from time to time, and they could make the best out of them.

"Okay, maybe not. But you can still sleep here sometimes, and you can stay here all the time when my parents are out of town. And then maybe I can come to visit you when I want to see you?" Bokuto tried, imagining a more realistic plan for their relationship. Yes, that option seemed to work way better than the previous one he'd mentioned. For some reason, his words made Kuroo laugh.

"If that's okay for you, then it's okay for me too" the boy stated, before snuggling even closer to Bokuto. "I can't believe this is really happening..." he whispered.

"Me too... but it is. And together we look fucking adorable, Akaashi said that too!" Bokuto commented, smirking at his own words. Mentioning his best friend, however, seemed to have made Kuroo tense.

"What's with Akaashi anyway? You told him we were fake-dating, and last night I was pretty sure that you were actually into him" Kuroo inquired, making Bokuto choke on his own breath.

Wait, what? Did Kuroo just say that he thought Bokuto was into _Akaashi_? Well, that probably explained a lot, starting with that sensation Bokuto had had the evening before that Kuroo might have been jealous somehow. He didn't understand, however, why he might have gotten the idea that Bokuto could have been into Akaashi.

"Akaashi is my best friend, I tell him everything. After all, I'm sure you told Kenma, right?" Bokuto started replying, only receiving a nod from Kuroo at his assumption that the other had told his own best friend, which was probably the most normal thing in the world to do in such a complicated situation like the one where they had been for the past few weeks. "And why would you ever think that I was into Akaashi? Ewww, gross!" he asked, trying to clarify what was happening.

Kuroo planted a few small kisses on Bokuto's cheek, before answering the question. "Yesterday, when it seemed like Akaashi was going to leave, you changed. I don't know, it felt different. Like you would have felt hurt if he had left. And I was sure that you would have preferred to be with him than with me. That's why I started acting so distant" the boy explained.

Bokuto's mouth fell open hearing Kuroo's words. Had he read the situation right, then? The distance he'd felt from Kuroo the evening before had been indeed guided by jealousy, even though Bokuto hadn't been able to identify the reason for it at the moment. Now, however, everything felt more clear. He gave a soft smile to the other boy, leaning towards him as much as was needed in order to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Akaashi had been telling me for weeks that I needed to talk to you, to tell you that I like you for real. But I was afraid, I guess. So he accepted to come here last night for moral support. I wanted him there to hold my hand while I told you because I was afraid that I would have never had the courage without him there. That's why I panicked when he was leaving: because if he left, I would have never been able to talk to you" Bokuto explained.

Kuroo's eyes went wide hearing those words, and his cheeks started to get a little colored. He was blushing, because he had probably just realized that he had definitely misread the situation the evening before. He had thought that Bokuto was into Akaashi, when he'd only been into him from the beginning, and Akaashi was in on the secret.

"I'm sorry if I acted weird last night" Kuroo apologized, closing his eyes. Bokuto didn't reply to that with words, he just smiled at him and kissed him. He was happy, after all. He had obtained what he wanted, and things were going better than he would have ever expected to begin with. Kuroo had told Bokuto that he _loved_ him, and that was enough to make his heart race. They were a real couple now! And who cared if in the end they hadn't had sex that night after all? They were going to have a million opportunities for that, from that moment on.

***

When they finally managed to get out of bed, both wearing Bokuto's house clothes, they left the room and went downstairs for breakfast. They found, of course, that the other two people in the house were already awake. Both Asami and Akaashi were early risers, something that Bokuto had never really understood, while both him and Kuroo liked to sleep as much as possible.

As they entered the kitchen, they found Asami putting together some breakfast for the four of them, and Akaashi standing a little too close to her, a hand on her hip. Bokuto stopped in his tracks, making Kuroo stop as well, since they were walking inside the kitchen holding hands.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. The other two only noticed his presence when they heard his voice, and they both jumped in surprise, taking each a step back from the other, guilty expressions on their faces, which were red with embarrassment.

"Well, that's new and definitely awkward" Kuroo commented with an ironic tone. Apparently, he found the situation to be amusing; Bokuto not so much.

Akaashi turned towards Bokuto and opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. A moment later, he was staring at the floor, his head turned to the side so that Bokuto couldn't look at him directly. The boy then tried to look at his sister, staring at her like he did when they were little kids and he was trying to intimidate her. He was hoping to hear some kind of explanation from her.

"What? Am I allowed to like this one, or are you going to pretend to date him too?" Asami burst out, resentment in her voice. Her tone was accusing, and it made her brother stumble back.

“Well, not that he hasn’t tried” Akaashi commented, a hint of a smile on his face as he partially raised his head to look at Bokuto. His words made Kuroo laugh and Asami show a shocked face.

“Akaashiiiii…” Bokuto whined out loud, because why was his best friend going back to that conversation about a plan he had terminated anyway? It took him a few seconds, after that, to realize the true meaning of what his sister had said mere moments before.

What? Did she know that he'd been fake-dating Kuroo the entire time because she liked him? Why hadn't she said anything before? Why had she been so okay with everything? And most of all... did she just say that she liked Akaashi? Since when? Why hadn't he ever noticed? Well, to be completely honest, now that they were both in the same high school and he wasn't, they were probably seeing each other every day without him, so they could have had many occasions to talk, and to get close. At the same time, however, he was feeling a little left out, because neither of them had ever told him that they were into each other.

And that was when an alarm bell rang in his head. When he had talked with Akaashi about helping him get together with Kuroo, the boy had told him that there was a girl he liked, and he had refused to tell Bokuto who that was. Was it because... yup, he was really starting to connect the dots.

A more bewildered expression appeared on Bokuto's face, his mouth almost twisted in shock, as he pointed towards Akaashi and Asami with a shaky finger. "You told me you liked a girl but you didn't want to tell me who that was! It was my sister all along, then!" he finally got to the conclusion out loud. Akaashi didn't reply with words, but he nodded, still definitely embarrassed.

Asami took a step in order to get closer to Akaashi again, and wrapped an arm around his waist. He returned the gesture, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. They seemed to be pretty embarrassed, but at the same time they looked somehow cute together. Plus Akaashi was a kind, intelligent person, and he would have never hurt Asami. He was exactly the kind of person Bokuto was okay with dating his sister.

As he was starting to smile, Kuroo let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Bokuto looked at him from the corner of an eye, seeing that his boyfriend was smirking. _Boyfriend_ , he still found it difficult to wrap his mind around the idea that Kuroo was now really his boyfriend.

"And just so you guys know, we're not fake-dating anymore. We're together for real now" Kuroo announced. Bokuto leaned more towards him when he heard those words, resting his head on the other's shoulder, a small smile on his face.

Akaashi seemed to be pretty surprised at that revelation. "Seriously? You managed to work it out? That's good, I'm happy for you two!" he stated, and Bokuto could see that he was saying it for real. As he leaned against Kuroo with affection, Bokuto smiled with joy towards Akaashi, giving him a silent reply. After all his best friend had been right all along, Bokuto just needed to talk to Kuroo in order for things to get his way. He had just been too scared to understand it.

After that, Asami went back to cooking, and soon the four of them were sitting together eating breakfast. Bokuto looked around the table as they chatted and laughed. What he could see was his sister, his best friend and his _boyfriend_ , making him realize that he was indeed a very lucky guy. Now all that remained was to get into the V-League, and then he could have considered his life to be absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to meet other people to talk about Bokuroo with, you can feel free to join the Bokuroo Discord server by clicking [HERE](https://discord.gg/4KARKrggjs). We're always happy to welcome new friends!  
> And if you want to talk about Haikyuu or Bokuroo, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SuperEllen4)!


End file.
